Club Bellissimo
by redchocopanda
Summary: Emily Junk, on her last year in Barden, wishes to recruit new talented Bellas, to win the ICCAs again, to enter LA's super exclusive hangout, Club Bellissimo, to have a Bella reunion & most importantly she wishes to see Beca and Chloe finally be together and have gorgeous babies. **CLUB BELLISSIMO is the Dickens' novel Anna K hates and Brittany S would be secretly reading over wine
1. Club Bellissimo

**Chapter 1**

 **Club Bellissimo**

 **Hello gorgeous. We know what you've been craving for and we can serve your poison of choice on a silver platter. Club Bellissimo will be opening its doors on its most special day and** _ **you**_ **, are invited.**

 **See you soon, love.**

 **-Bella**

 **Bella Sorority House,**

 **Barden University,**

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

Scream.

A scream lets loose on an early Friday morning and it was loud enough to wake up the whole Barden neighbourhood. Soon enough shuffling and running can be heard. Two bodies rush out and stumble from inside their rooms to look at the cause of all the noise. With a confused look they glance at the middle of the living room where a girl who seemed to be in the verge of tears stood holding a black envelope.

" **It finally came…"** the girl whispers, her voice shaking yet one could tell it wasn't from fear but from excitement. She immediately covers her mouth with her free hand before eagerly looking up at her clueless roommates.

" **Earth to Emily Junk, care to explain all this alien behaviour?"** her roommate Cora sleepily says, motioning over to Emily while Martha who is standing next to her yawns sleepily before scratching the side of her still messy brunette locks.

Emily raises up the black envelope in front of them, a single golden letter 'B' stylishly engraved at the front, its contents, a black card with golden scripted letters scribbled elegantly on it. The theme was definitely classic and luxurious if one were to base it on appearance alone. In response, both girls move closer to read the mysterious words before looking back up, eyebrows raised at Emily who looked like her soul was somewhere having a margarita in paradise land. She is just gone, zapped to wonderland.

" **O…kay,"** Martha slowly says, looking like she's ready to crawl back to bed.

" **Guys! It's Club Bellissimo!"** Emily squeals, almost singing through the last two words. However, there was absolutely zero interest as her two roommates only stare blankly, Cora slowly shaking her head while Martha looking like she's going to shut down any minute.

" **Yeah we can read, Em,"** Martha nods before letting out another yawn.

" **And we are happy you get invited to de-stress at a club but it's 5 in the morning so…"** Cora says gently, being the more sensitive of the two.

" **No guys, you don't understand!"** Emily interjects with a hint of frustration and desperation in her voice. Although, she also had to remind herself that her Barden Bella co-members, both sophomores this year, are still relatively new and she, as a senior has been quite slacking off when it comes to teaching them their organization's history. Well, it's probably because she focused too much on the responsibility handed down to her, mainly, winning this year's regionals again, and the upcoming recruitments next month but she knows it's no excuse. She believes that this is an important matter and educating them about this important fact cannot be put on hold any longer.

Bella history and facts 101 begins now.

" **This is Club Bellissimo. It's only the most posh and exclusive club in LA! Plus it's an invite only club and get this, they don't just invite anyone! Who do they invite? All A-listers in the entertainment industry, B-list celebrities have a chance too but not all, especially if your latest work is a flop… 'Pride Prejudice and Zombies' ew definitely a no,"** Emily explains in a tone that keeps hitting the roof, she sounded like she was breaking speed rapping records but she was too excited to care.

" **Also socialites who are of course super rich enough to bathe in milk and diamonds, sons and daughters of corrupt politicians, royalties like the prince of Albania who looks like a cheesy pervert-,"**

" **Alright, alright, we get it,"** Cora cuts her off, her hands motioning over to the senior to pause for a while, at least before she explodes with more unnecessary commentary.

" **Breathe, Em. You are turning into a human tomato,"** Martha reminds at the side, seeing as their animated senior was holding her breath and even shaking with every word as if she consumed pure caffeine in pills, if there was such thing.

The senior exhales slowly before inhaling and regaining composure, nodding her head slowly in understanding. Admittedly, she does tend to get carried away and literally seeing stars won't help in her educate-these-poor-babies mission.

" **My point is, the owners of this club are people close to my heart, the women who were family to me. They are my big sisters who took me in their wings when I was this clueless freshman looking for a place to belong. Yes, I know them and they know me…"** she starts calmly before getting in to a matter-of-fact tone.

"… **although I am a little hurt that they took this long to send me this invitation but I love them and they surely have their reasons so I forgive them,"** she then clears her throat before slowly going back to the main story.

" **So what I am also trying to say is, they also sent me three tickets which means…"** Emily inhales sharply, holding back an excited squeal before breathing out the words,

" **Are you girls ready to fly with me to LA and party with your coolest Bella sisters at Club Bellissimo's 2nd anniversary?"**

For a moment, the other two look at each other before turning back with a grin gradually growing across their lips to a proud looking Emily. In a matter of seconds the whole neighbourhood is attacked by another round of screams, this time coming from not just one but three overly excited _aca-crazy_ girls.

* * *

 **Los Angeles International Airport,**

 **Los Angeles**

Gasp.

Emily could only let out a gasp, her jaw dropping at the sight in front of her. Her two companions probably looked just as shocked as she was at the moment with Cora covering her mouth and Martha suddenly holding on to Emily's arm, disbelief etched on the brunette's face.

Why so?

About half an hour ago, they had just landed at LAX and finished grabbing their stuff. They had obviously decided to take a taxi to the hotel, with food as their main priority as soon as they are settled.

The senior bella, held an LA guide book as they started debating on what to eat. On any ordinary day, they would have immediately come up with a decision but when your stomach is growling and your body tired from travelling or dragging along heavy luggage filled with three days' worth of clothes, a week from a man's perspective, not to mention the waiting they'd have to do to get a taxi, surely one's sanity would start to be drifting in and out at this point.

" **Right, remind me again, whose fault is it that we have to skip breakfast because we are running late?"** Cora asked exasperatedly while throwing angry glances at Martha who looks up from her phone, opened on Twitter, as Cora presumes with a sigh and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

" **Oh I'm sorry that not everyone is a morning person like you are! For your information, there are people who exist to sleep and hibernate unlike you, Ms. I-love-sunshine-and-early-morning-runs,"** Martha retorts sarcastically, throwing back death glares at the blonde.

" **Exactly why I suggested we share a bed last night so I can perform CPR on a piece of log like you,"** Cora muttered but enough to be heard by the brunette.

" **You mean ALS ice bucket challenge because I surely remember not being nominated and literally wishing I was a log without feelings last time you were in my bed! I love my lazy life so, no thank you,"** The brunette crosses her arms in an 'x' to drive her point and Cora was just about ready to open her mouth for a good comeback but was cut off when their senior suddenly stops to turn and face them, a finger pointing out to silence the two.

" **God! Please stop. You guys are like Bhloe 2.0,"** Emily sighs receiving baffled looks from the two.

" **Look, here's what we are going to do, you kids are going to stop blaming each other right now so we can get a taxi—hopefully a clean one, and at least find a good restaurant with good food because oh my stars hotel food is expensive as hell and we are currently broke because of our dying mini bus and that… expensive Thai elephant statue we 'accidentally' destroyed last time at Paithoon's birthday party,"** the last one earned head shakes and frowns at the their disturbing memory of last month's drunk fest. The silence continues until Cora's hand suddenly shoots up in the air which is obviously meant to ask for permission to speak.

" **Yes?"** Emily tiredly asks, reflecting the look of any exhausted pre-school teacher and motioning over for the blonde to speak.

" **What is a Bhloe?"** Martha nods agreeing with Cora, having the same thought in mind before adding,

" **Is that a dirty innuendo 'cause it sounds like… something disgusting?"**

" **What? No… ew not that kind of Bhloe!"** Emily answers before giving them a dismissive wave, turning around to finally start walking out of the airport's exit doors while the two followed, quietly this time.

" **I'll explain later when we get to the hotel and—"**

And here we are.

Gasp.

The two almost bumped into her as she stopped abruptly. Both looking up, ready for the questions and complaints at their senior before following her line of sight. Seconds later, incomprehensive sounds leave their lips. In front of them, a long black limousine waited up front while a tall man in a crisp black suit held up a signboard that wrote,

" _Get in Aca-bitches!"_

" **Oh my sun, moon and shining twinkling stars…"** was all Emily could blurt out before turning to her two equally stunned friends.

" **Bitches. That's us!"** she squeaked over and over again while pointing to herself, trying to control the huge desire of exploding in happiness right then and there.

" **Now, let's just stay cool and calm. This is who we are now, limousine and champagne. We are queens. So, think flawless, think Beyonce. We are born for this moment, baby!"** the two nod eagerly at the rather _'emotional'_ pep talk before following her towards the limousine.

Surprisingly the guy holding the signage looks at them as if he already knew who they were, at least even before Emily said _'Yo, we those bitches you lookin' for'_ complete with the awkward hand motions. They noticed that he seemed to be double checking something as he looks at his phone then back at them, most probably a photo of the three, hopefully not the one where they seemed to be molesting that Thai elephant statue from Paithoon's birthday party.

After a heart-stopping second, he smiles, greeting them a pleasant day and opening the car door for them. Another guy wearing the same black suit appears from the other side to take their luggage and load it at the back.

Again, the girls excitedly looked at each other before scampering inside like children high on sugar rush finally set loose on the playground. Somehow, being in the vehicle made them forget about hunger or Beyonce and H-Town. The door wasn't even closed when giggles and squeals burst out from inside attracting surprised and, for some, annoyed looks from people but then that didn't matter now. They are queens so _respect that, bow down bitches. Crown!_

* * *

 **Club Bellissimo**

 **Downtown, Los Angeles**

Wow.

That was the only word Emily could think of when they were dropped off by the same limousine in front of the one and only, infamous Club Bellissimo. The two-story building is considered an art with a modern concept architecture on its exterior, red neon lights glowing underneath the huge script letters spelling the name of the club. Until this very moment she still believes that this is all a dream, resolved to kill the person who wakes her up.

To think, it was only yesterday when they arrived at the airport, got picked up in style and dined in luxury. Not to mention, the paradise that is their penthouse suite was already enough for her to believe that today was probably her last day in earth.

And the best part of it all?

Everything is free, which almost brought a moment of paranoia, because anything this good isn't something to be acquired this easily, especially when you can't sleep at 3am due to the excitement. The people who invited them clearly prepared everything and more.

Looking down on her black sexy mesh mini-dress matched with black Kurt Geiger London 'Britton' pumps, already placed on her hotel suite's walk-in closet, attached is a note that said _'wear me'_ , almost brought tears to her eyes.

Beside her, both her co-Bellas are probably in the same dreamy state. Cora who was also wearing a black triangular strapped dress, confidently sporting revealing lace panels across her chest and torso while Martha, the more conservative than the two thankfully received a more minimalist look in her short navy blue dress but still, the cut-away panels at her lower back slyly kept sexy in touch. Whoever had chosen the dresses seemed to know them perfectly well to know their own style preference. Of course, adjustments were inevitable and that's why they had a fashion team on stand-by.

Again for the people at the back, a fashion team, on stand-by!

 _Who feels like a winner tonight?_

Emily definitely feels like one so she reminds herself to hold back the tears, mostly for the sake of not ruining her perfectly done make-up, and instead holds her head up high as they walk to the entrance, the golden brass double doors slowly opening to let them in. She held her breath before taking a step, heart pumping loudly in her chest.

 _This is… it?_

Club Bellissimo felt weird. Weird in a way that every club is supposed to be noisy, loud music blaring from the inside noisy. Yet here they were walking the red carpet in a lonely hallway, passing by expensive looking art and hearing nothing but silence. It looked like they entered an art gallery instead of a club. The doors close behind them and she hears Martha speak in a wary tone.

" **Are you sure we got the right invitation? This seems like scene from 'The Purge' and we are about to enter a room where we will be auctioned off to our murderers,"** she says, looking from right to left suspiciously with her hand up to probably _chop_ up whoever comes close.

" **Well at least, we die together… and in style!"** Cora suggests with a smile earning a disapproving look from Emily and a slap on the shoulder from Martha.

" **You are pretty but sometimes your mental screws are a bit loose,"** Martha muttered as Cora smirks, replying with a, **"Shut up, I know you love me,"**

" **Oh dear,"** Emily sighs and glances back at the two in annoyance.

" **I can't wait to introduce you to the original Bhloe,"** she mumbles before walking down a small flight of stairs at the end of the hallway where a man stood, guarding a huge black door. He wore a formal all black suit with a burgundy dress shirt underneath and a sexy smile. It's just a shame how half his handsome face was covered in a black steampunk styled mask.

If this was the party, or the murderer in Martha's words, Emily wouldn't mind at all.

" **Welcome to Club Bellissimo's anniversary party,"** he says smoothly and Emily doesn't think she has ever heard a voice that sensual and deep.

" **Our theme for tonight is, masquerade,"** he continues before carefully taking out three red laced masks. At first, they seem similar but as you look closely every detail seemed to each have a unique intricate design. At the same time, two other men come up from behind to help tie the masks in place. Where they came from, or in this case hid from, they had no idea but again everything in this place is just one big mystery.

Once they are fully in tune with the theme, the handsome guy extends his arm out to Emily, the other two doing the same to her speechless companions and just before the door opens she hears her escort say,

" **We've been waiting for you, Legacy,"**

She may have tried to prepare herself for this moment, even imagining what it would look like with almost a thousand different scenarios but nothing would ever mentally prepare her for what she was about to experience. One thing's for certain though, what waits behind those doors is reduced to the only word she can come up with,

" **Wow**."


	2. Bella

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella**

 **(Still at) Club Bellissimo,**

 **Downtown, Los Angeles**

Who am I?

Emily hadn't realized her mouth had been hanging open in awe for at least a couple of minutes, at one point she had even forgotten her own name. They had just entered an entirely different world. Her handsome escort, who sadly left as soon as they were seated and vanished back in to the darkness, wasn't joking about the masquerade theme. What she first thought of as the usual masquerade party was actually a masquerade ball straight from the Renaissance period but with a perfect collaboration from the 21st century.

Staying true to its promise of fulfilling to serve what their guests craved for, the whole place fed all of one's senses. The gold, black and red colours made their eyes wander around from the acrobats dressed as court jesters performing somersaults in the air to the marble fountains pouring from the side of the main stage. And the stage, it looked like a stage where singers like Rihanna can perform in. Then there was the DJ's booth which was located at the opposite end of the stage, placed high up above like a castle's throne, obviously the most important spot in the club with the long chic bar at the right coming in a close second. Even the waiters and servers are dressed to the theme. It was all perfect down to the last detail.

The pleasant scent of intoxicating perfume, or whatever therapeutic oil they used, and get this, surprise, surprise, only electric cigarettes are allowed, which means no intrusive odour which in turn, instantly makes them relax in to the fancy royal themed booth they've been seated at the second floor of the club, the VVIP section to be precise, while the delicious red cocktails they've been served tasted deliciously sweet, definitely not like the cheap ones they bought for Christmas last year. They also served great food, also, apparently expensive.

Moreover, Club Bellissimo served what Emily and her co-Bellas consider the most important, the one thing they craved the most, awesome music. It was the first thing that blew them away as they stepped in the massive soundproof room, thus, the silence outside. It was enough to get anyone up on their feet and dance the night away. And speaking of dancing, by now the dance floor is looking almost like a mosh pit with the growing amount of people jumping up and down to the beat.

Due to her excitement and the allure of the place, Emily must have forgotten what she truly came to Club Bellissimo for, reuniting with her alumni Bella sisters. But then honestly, with the masquerade theme going it's a bit hard to spot who is who, especially if you are trying to find people you haven't seen in years. Scanning the place, this time carefully and with a purpose, her gaze stops at the DJ's booth. Looking carefully, the DJ in charge of the electronic beats on full blast had black shoulder length hair, her face was of course covered underneath an emerald green mask but it didn't take long for Emily to figure out who it was. She'd recognize those high cheekbones, crazy eyes and small lips anywhere.

Yup, fish gills and all.

 _Lilly!_

Okay, one Bella spotted now on to the next. Craning her neck forward near the balcony to get a good look at the bar where the bartenders are giving a show of their own, expertly juggling bottles and shakers up in the air.

Then it happened.

Absorbed in her own search, she fails to immediately notice the beat ending after an exhilarating climax but instead of continuing on to the next mix, the music completely stops. This however, excites the people even more as cheers fill the room. All eyes on Lilly, both her hands raised, pointing and nodding at the hyped up crowd in appreciation for the 'love' she was receiving. It seemed as if she is done mixing for tonight, or that's what Emily presumes. At the back of her mind, something tells her, that the real party is just about to start. Even the hanging jesters above and bartenders in the bar stopped with what they've been doing.

Whatever's going to happen next must be something big indeed.

" **Skrillex! Skrillex! Marry me!"** a possibly already drunk Cora stands up, screaming in the midst of the cheers and Emily could only let out a chuckle.

" **Oh please don't tell me that dude is here,"** came Martha's helpless voice whilst eyeing the blonde who happens to be a huge fan of the famous DJ. Setting aside her drink, Martha pulls her friend back down the loveseat. The brunette immediately clamps down a hand over the screaming girl's mouth and struggles to keep her from wriggling out of her grasp.

" **Shut up—! Wait, are you seriously licking my hand?!"** the brunette lets out a string of curses and as if on cue the lights go out.

Silence.

" **Welcome,"** a familiar female voice speaks clearly through the speakers, causing goose bumps to appear in Emily's neck and arms.

Ironically to Emily, years ago this voice didn't sound as soothing back when they were being harshly ordered to line up like soldiers, getting yelled at for bringing the organization's reputation to a _level of national shame_.

" **As you all know, Club Bellissimo celebrates its second anniversary tonight,"** she pauses and Emily could picture the smirk on her face at that moment.

" **And you beautiful people, our most beloved guests are going to help us make this night… the best night of the year,"** the cheers erupt but not as loud when she finally asks confidently,

" **Are you ready?"**

Even Martha was up on her feet with Cora screaming and howling with the crowd. Emily joins them and in a second the light illuminating above the stage turns on, a single silhouette of a woman visible in the middle of the stage stood motionless as a mannequin, her head slightly bent down. The spotlight focuses on her and Emily's eyes widen in excitement.

Red hair.

Soft wavy curls of fiery red hair cascade down her back. This motionless solo performer wore a gold mini-dress with little black crystal embellishes, the lace fabric not only hugged every inch of her curves but showed off her bare back. It made her dazzle in the middle of the dim room.

A sound of a drum starting off in a slow beating rhythm brings this _'doll'_ to life as her head slowly rises up, this time the sound of a cello and some sort of wind instrument, probably something like a trumpet or a bagpipe or both, blends in with the drum, staying true to the Renaissance spirit, or again in Martha's words, **"Hold. The. Fuckin'. Door.** **This is so Game of Thrones** "

Back to the performer, with her head now held up, a matching golden swan mask on her face, she slowly opens her eyes and Emily is a hundred percent certain who this lovely female is. She'd know those mesmerizing bright blue eyes anywhere.

The ever bright and optimistic former Bella co-captain.

 _Chloe!_

Emily watches in awe as her senior, gracefully lifts up her well-toned arms in tune to the melody, looking like a real life Barbie doll with a slight pop and lock in her elegant movements. The long black feathers designed at the side of her mask swaying along with her. Somehow, she ends up holding some sort of stick in her right hand. She lifts it up high at a certain angle, pausing for a moment before blowing on it and the girls practically jump in surprise as a huge ball of flame shoot up above the stage earning ' _oohs'_ and ' _aahs'_ from the crowd.

" **Let's do that on regionals!"** Cora breathes out in awe while Martha slowly shakes her head muttering a bunch of **"Nope. Definitely not that. Very deadly"** , eyes still glued to the 'hot' performance.

The redhead finally smiles at her last act before the spotlight goes off and the lights start blinking to the booming electronic beats, smoothly transitioning from the medieval melody a while ago. The music starts building up and the fireworks perfectly go off to the climax. In addition to that, golden sparkling party poppers explode simultaneously from the bar, located at the left side of the stage, and Emily swears she definitely heard _"Take that, twig bitches!"_ in a precise Australian accent from the source of the explosion.

Violet and gold Renaissance corset and a warrior goddess masquerade mask.

 _Fat Amy, of course._

Nevertheless, the people loved it, enjoying as they bathed in a burst of gold and silver sparkles like a scene from _'Trolls'_ where, according to Martha, _Princess Poppy_ threw not only a party but also a wave of sparkles.

Speaking of royalty.

The entire room lights up like the New Year has just arrived and the stage becomes the centre of attention once more. The music slowly building up again to get ready for another explosive climax.

And just like that the music bursts in to an addicting beat.

A figure stands in the middle of the DJ's booth, one hand on the buttons of the turntable while her free hand is straight up above her head, sporting a 'number 1' with her finger as she sways sensually to the beat.

If Chloe wore all gold with black crystal embellishments this female wore the total opposite yet somehow matching outfit. An Alexander McQueen black cropped body fit jacket with gold leaf-like designs embroidered against the silk-satin fabric. She too, like the others wore a mask. Hers was a black Venetian themed mask with small gold musical notes embellished on it, styled to look as if she wore a crown.

The height and the dark eye makeup is already a dead giveaway.

 _Becca 'effin Mitchell_

By now, the dance floor below is full with bodies dancing and grinding against each other, just like the two definitely intoxicated women next to her.

 _Of course._

Emily is just thankful that security, people wearing the scary 'Dr. Death' masks, is discreetly standing near the balcony rails so she can fully enjoy the night without worrying about the two Bellas next to her jumping or falling down from the second floor.

With her eyes back to the stage, she observes the music carrying on in a repetitive beat like a musical machine gun, reaching its peak until it suddenly drops in silence and Beca's voice, exuding with attitude fit for a queen, counts to three.

On cue, from below the stage three performers appear, standing closely together while slowly being lifted up until they are fully visible to the hysterical crowd. Emily spots Lilly standing at the left side and soon enough her talented beat boxing pumps up the club. She is then joined by a suggestive voice, rapping in tune to the beat. The taller female gives a wink at the audience which makes every gender go wild, and that means like _every_ gender.

Yes, that red and gold flower mask spells sex even from afar.

 _Stacie._

Stacie's rap ends with Lilly's beat boxing and powerful vocals vibrate across the room, going solo as it hits the high note of the song. Emily knows this particular female's swag, also an abbreviated term for ' _Secretly We Are Gay'_ in Cora's dictionary, is hard to keep down and it shows with her every move.

Grey and gold half eye phantom mask. Lesbi-honest here.

 _Cynthia-Rose._

She sings the last note, the lights go blindingly bright with an impressive display of fireworks shooting up from the edge of the stage and Beca's beats resume in the same explosive manner.

The three women standing on stage, just below the DJ's booth clap their hands up above their heads then swaying from left to right in perfect synchronization, following the beat and it is only now that Emily realizes that Chloe has now re-appeared next to Beca up on the booth, most probably when everyone's focus was on Lilly, Stacie and Cynthia-Rose's performance. Both her former Bella captains had their hands clapping along with the other three as well making the crowd follow suite.

Emily had to admit, both Beca and Chloe looked like they ruled over the kingdom of music, standing up from where they were looking perfectly in-sync, and she's sure they would be very great rulers.

In a second, all their voices slowly melded together in perfect harmony, reminding her of the good old days when they performed in Worlds.

 _They broke the walls we guarded  
For we don't care about it  
We'll finish what we started  
So promise me that_

Beca's hands immediately fall back to working on the beat on what seems to be like an additional remix for this particular song she had arranged specially for tonight whilst still singing along with her fellow Bellas.

 _We'll be the lionhearted  
For we don't care about it  
We'll finish what we started  
So promise me that they'll fall  
_

The beat shoots up, pauses, and drops, but not before Lilly, Stacy and Cynthia-Rose shift their upper bodies a bit to the side to reveal Fat Amy standing behind them, holding a mic and shouting out a thunderous, **"Everybody jump!"** like a battle cry in war.

The people immediately go wild, hearts beating to the bass and jumping together like the world outside these walls doesn't exist.

Emily lost it. The alcohol hitting her system while the music possessed her completely, sucking in her sanity and her soul. The world felt like it was spinning so fast, she felt so high. It must be that heavenly scent or the mad beats seducing her ears or the energy the club was giving. Whatever it was, she now fully understood the appeal Club Bellissimo boasts of and it shows, with only two years since it opened, the club's reputation and fame spreading like unstoppable wild fire. In addition to that, the mystery of Club Bellissimo makes people hungry for even a chance of taking a small peek inside its doors.

It's like a drug, to be honest. Like falling completely in _love_ to the point of no return.

The climax finishes off with another explosive ending, and by explosive meaning another set of fireworks go off in perfect timing from above and below, sending sparks raining down on, thankfully, no one. If there was one thing they've perfected or mastered after graduating from Barden it was not getting anyone's, or at least Cynthia-Rose's hair on fire.

 _Apparently in life, everybody eventually learns from their mistakes._

Everybody cheers, whistles and howls as all of the girls on stage take a bow, waving and smiling widely at everyone. Fat Amy's _"I love you"_ is heard on the speakers, accompanied with a very shameless hip thrust.

" **Thank you-"** Beca's voice starts but she pauses abruptly and smiles as the cheers grow even louder.

From the three huge LCDs placed high up at the back of the stage, Emily sees her former captain's gaze fall at the former co-captain on her right with an equally huge smile on her face. Both of them had taken off their masks by now. The amused look Beca gives Chloe is as if she was giving the mental question of, _"Is this even real?"_

The red head just shrugs and laughs, holding on to Beca's arm who in turn, naturally lifts up the same arm to hold on to Chloe's. The contact looks natural and in that moment Emily's love radar lights up as bright as the spotlights on stage. After all, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that there is something between them even before. As a matter of fact all the Bellas back then had suspected the same. The chemistry between the two is undeniable and in Emily's mind there's only one question she wants answered immediately.

 _Could it be? Are they…?_

Her thoughts stop short however when Beca's tries to speak once more. This time looking determined to get the words out of her chest. And this time the crowd lets her.

" **For real, thank you. We never thought that we'd able to top last year but here we are,"** the brunette pauses again and Emily could see the amount of effort Beca gives to swallow down the tears threatening to fall, knowing fully well how bad at expressing emotions her former captain is.

Understandably, the work it must take to get to the point of success they have right now is tremendous and tears, pain and sweat is inevitable yet, looking at her former captain trying to suppress her feelings somehow made her look most adorable and inspiring. Emily feels her heart swell at the thought that dreams do come true and looking at her seniors on stage fuels the passion to chase her own.

" **There's a lot of people we'd like to thank right now and I'm going to start with the person who, without her, the Bellas of Club Bellissimo wouldn't all be as** _ **organized**_ **as we are now,"** Beca clears her throat before looking down at her left towards the bar. Emily's eyes follow the spotlight which shines at a woman sitting alone wearing a pure sparkling white mini-dress with the matching silver and gold butterfly mask, her hair perfectly swept to one side. She obviously looked like someone important with the number of security near her and with the way she observes the club as a whole, making sure that everything runs smoothly.

Emily finds her oddly familiar but because only the female's side profile can be seen from where she is standing, it is until Beca says her name that memories of her first Bella _fitness_ boot camp retreat kick her in the head.

" **Aubrey Posen, our CEO, I just want you to know how I value our love-hate relationship—well there's more hate than love, but from the bottom of my cold black heart, thank you… for giving us jobs. We may be stressed but our pockets our full,"** Beca says jokingly, which is totally expected because again, Beca isn't one for baring out feelings in the open and being completely serious in moments like this isn't really her forte, but for those who know her so well her smile shows the sincerity of her words and the real meaning behind them.

The other girls send out flying kisses, or a playful salute coming from Fat Amy, to Aubrey, who, on the other hand smiles knowingly before mouthing an _"I hate you too!"_ towards Beca which more or less is her version of _"I love you too"_ or _"You're welcome,"_ and raising her drink to give her approval, in true sophisticated Aubrey fashion.

Beca then shifts her attention down at her friends, her co-performers, her sisters, her family.

" **To the girls who forced their way in to my life and stuck themselves there like phlegm even when I tried to cough them out so many times,"** Beca says, her lips curving up playfully **"Especially you Patricia,"** the DJ points out, eyeing Fat "Patricia" Amy who replies with a, _"Honestly, I'm more like bowel obstruction, also known as severe constipation,"_ wherein Beca could only give a sigh and a look that says _"Well what's new?"_

" **But seriously, thank you, Fat Amy, for the stinky confidence you've literally slapped on me when I felt like I wasn't good enough,"** Fat Amy smiles and nods, for once without any crazy comebacks or witty repertoire. **"To CR, whose voice is as powerful as the punches you gave to that** _ **bitch**_ **who attacked us last time,"** Beca's eyebrows rise up at that while letting out a puff of air, shaking her head from a certain memory. Cynthia-Rose nods, looking proud at that accomplishment before receiving a high-five from her, in wrestling terms _'tag team partner'_ , Fat Amy.

" **You got our backs always and I appreciate that,"** she continues before looking on to the next person.

" **To Stacie, for always worrying about the state of my cuticles or sometimes my health when I, or any of us forget that we can actually get sick,"** at this Beca glances back at Chloe who tilts her head a bit with a look that reflects a mother ready to rant about how right she was all this time. Beca gives a guilty smile in return before turning back to Stacie. **"And for helping me reach my coffee cup at the top of the cupboard where Fat Amy keeps hiding it,"** the DJ then narrows her eyes towards her Australian friend, who is currently feigning a look of surprise, before adding,

" **Yes Amy I know it's you and it's not funny. Flo is shorter than I am, for crying out loud-"** At the mention of the name, Emily notices Beca's face light up as she suddenly remembers something, her features turning serious in a second.

" **Oh right, Flo, our little fighter sadly can't make it here today and no it's not what you all think, she's a legal American citizen and she has just suffered an injury while executing an aerial performance last week** ," Beca points up to the hanging jesters above them before adding somehow questionable assurances.

 **"No worries it isn't as bad as the things that happened to her in Guatemala. She'll be fine,"**

she brushes off with a lazy wave and Emily could almost make out Chloe's _"Totes,"_

" **To Lilly!"** Beca's tone rising, immediately going back to the same level of energy earlier. **"Our very own weirdo, you make our lives extra fun and interesting just like your beat boxing gives our music life…"** Beca's voice falters as if she was having second thoughts before saying in almost a whisper, obviously still clearly heard due to the mega surround sound speakers.

" **Just… maybe tone the knife throwing down a bit. We hate the** _ **bitch**_ **but killing is a no, a really big no,"** and Emily could see the Asian mumble something inaudible, probably a weird fact or god forbid, some morbid thought. At the corner of her eye, she notices Aubrey shaking her head and covering her eyes with the palm of her hand, apparently giving up on her ' _employees'_.

" **And lastly, to the person who without her, I'd never be able to meet my…** _ **aca-family.**_ **"** Emily hears Beca inhale, possibly trying to quell down sudden bursts of emotions building up inside her. Despite that, the talented DJ continues devoid of any sarcasm or jokes, a rare feat for the usually distant and free-spirited Beca Mitchell.

" **To the person who never gave up on me, the person who makes everything seem beautiful and warm as she is… no matter how impossibly hard it may feel like,"** this time, Beca faces the red head next to her and Emily could only hold her breath in excitement as she awaits the answer to her burning question.

" **She who taught me that no man is an island, that sometimes loud and bright is… okay and that… hugs are the best medicine in the world,"** the brunette's lips form a smile which reflects those of the former Bella co-captain, who in contradiction to Beca's reserved is less uncomfortable in showing emotions and the tears rolling down the side of her cheek are a testament to that.

The red head, also fondly called a _ginger_ by Fat Amy,pats and lightly wipes the side of her dampened cheek dry, a laugh escaping her lips, obviously not expecting the words coming from the Beca Mitchell.

" **My best friend, stuck to me forever till I die or probably even in the afterlife, Chloe. Thank you,"**

 _Wait, what?_

Emily almost chokes on her own spit, stunned and confused at what she just heard. Back on the DJ's booth, Beca opens an arm out at Chloe who immediately steps forward to wrap the petite DJ into a tight hug. Beca, whose other hand is holding a champagne glass, raises up the drink in the air whilst still keeping Chloe close with her other arm.

" **Thank you to everybody who made this event a success, the staff, the production and marketing team, the security and to all you awesome people here tonight. We, the Bellas deeply appreciate the support and love,"** Beca finishes, now releasing her best friend to lightly bump their glasses and both happily taking a sip of Dom Perignon along with the rest of the Bellas, Fat Amy unsurprisingly chugging from the vintage bottle instead of a glass.

" **Now let's party!"** She yells out and this time the cheers are deafening while another wave of mind-blowing beats blasts around the whole room to make way for another live performance, the Bellas now back in performance mode.

However, Emily Junk remains unmoved in her spot, her mind still trying to piece everything together and when it clicks a frown forms in her features. The thought sinks in even deeper until it reaches rock bottom.

 _Best friends_

And finally amidst the craziness around her she mutters in complete disbelief, almost spilling her own drink.

" **What the fudge?!"**


	3. Cascades

**Chapter** **3**

 **Cascades**

 **Newlin Hotel,**

 **900 W Olympic Blvd, Los Angeles**

Sunshine.

Emily groans, shutting her eyes back as the blinding light coming from the bay windows of her hotel room greet her. Yesterday she had woken up with a huge smile on her face upon seeing where she was but unfortunately this morning is a morning where smiling is painful, despite all the grandeur laid out for her. The pounding in her head is now growing every second she becomes more and more conscious of her surroundings. And on top of that, she felt like she competed at an Iron Man marathon for days as her body screams out its complaints. Emily angrily remembers the culprit of her headache and god was it sinfully delicious.

 _That damn cocktail._

Speaking of remembering, her aching brain throws her a series of blurry images as she tries to figure out how she even got back safely to the hotel with her clothes on, thankfully. Mentally, she tries hard to recount every detail of last night.

There was the awesome music, her former senior Bellas performing, sexy flirting with dark-eyed waiters, she stupidly smiles at the thought. There was also the drunk dancing on the table, a drunk Cora pouncing on Martha in the couch and then the original Bhloe who even after four years are still just _best friends_ —

 _What?_

" **Shit!"** Emily hissed, her eyes now fully opening as she rolls to her side to come face to face with none other than Fat Amy, standing on the end of her bed while eating a banana.

" **What? I know I am a goddess but I am still half human and farting is a normal human body function,"** she says before taking another bite of her snack.

Speechless and again, confused, which seems to be happening to her a lot ever since she had arrived in LA, Emily opens her mouth yet she doesn't find the right words to say. It takes her almost half a minute before she realizes that as it turns out Fat Amy might not be the only visitor she has this morning.

" **What time is it?"** Emily croaks, a little unsure.

" **Time for you to wash up. You should know that you look like a cheap prostitute right now,"** Fat Amy replies, her hand tracing invisible circles on her face seemingly trying to elaborate what Emily's appearance looks like. A little self-conscious, she wastes no time in trying to at least comb her hair in place.

" **Did someone say prostitute?"** Stacie's head peeks in from outside the door, eyebrows wiggling playfully.

" **What prostitute?"** Cynthia-Rose's voice is heard from behind Stacie. **"It's not even my birthday yet,"** she adds jokingly before another voice from outside the room cuts in.

" **If any of you try to bring those disgusting naked ass shaking gigolos inside my house again I'll send you aca-bitches flying face first out of the door,"** the commanding voice definitely coming from Aubrey earns a couple of giggles on Stacie's part and a groan from Cynthia-Rose. Meanwhile, Fat Amy leans towards Emily and whispers,

" **She totally enjoyed** _ **that**_ **night,"** adding a wink to drive her point.

It takes a while before Emily could step out of the room. Admittedly, she did look like a cheap prostitute, the one who had been chased down by zombies when she saw her face in the reflection of the bathroom's mirror, eye-make up and lipstick all smudged and her hair was a mess. Luckily, her clothes are still intact and her shoes still looked fabulous. She'd definitely be mourning if any damage had been inflicted to such precious material.

Inhaling and exhaling to compose herself, Emily walks straight to where the noise was coming from, taking in the scene in front of her. Much to her relief, Cora and Martha had apparently made it back to the hotel safely as well. Both Barden sophomores sitting on the dining table looking like obedient children afraid to move even an inch as Aubrey sitting on the opposite side looks at them sharply, arms crossed like a lawyer scrutinizing the person on the stand.

 _Poor girls_

The smell of nicely cooked breakfast tears Emily's gaze from the dining area to the kitchen where Cynthia-Rose seemed to be cooking her delicious Spinach and Bacon Omelette, Fat Amy hovering around her and munching on another fruit.

Surprisingly, Flo is present and Emily instantly notices the cast on her right arm but as expected, this doesn't hinder her from preparing what looks like French Toast and this time Fat Amy has her eyes on the first batch of bread. And although the food is tempting, the brazen Australian is still cautious about sneaking away with a slice. That is if she wants to come out alive from the Spanish fire Flo is ready to spit at her, and although the language is considered one of the romantic languages in the world one does not want to be in the receiving end of stinging Spanish curses.

Stacie, on the other hand is sitting on a high chair at the kitchen island, eyes scanning a magazine while multi-tasking with her hand, lazily stirring on what looks like a pitcher of orange juice. She gossips on some celebrity that she has met last night, claiming that the said male celebrity's hands kept wandering on her ass to which Cynthia-Rose comments that she should have broken his arm which then triggers Flo, undoubtedly pissed that she was unable to attend last night's anniversary party. Turns out, it wasn't only her arm she injured but also her left ankle thus, the slight limp when she walks.

The whole picture in front of her suddenly stirs something in Emily, tugging at her heartstrings as a wave of nostalgia hits her. It's like nothing has changed. It was as if they were all still living at their sorority house almost four years ago.

 _Okay, maybe not all as there are three currently missing Bellas._

Emily sniffs, tears starting to pool at the corner of her eyes. Her sniffing instantly catches Aubrey's attention, her face coming from stoic to concern in seconds. And honestly, to this very day it still surprises Emily whenever Aubrey suddenly drops her perfectly intimidating or scarily nice aura and turns in to a genuinely worried big sister.

" **Emily…"** she starts and all the others look her way. Aubrey stands up immediately walking up to her.

" **What's wrong?"** she asks and by now the other Bellas have now started gathering around her.

" **Girl, stop. He is not worth crying for,"** Stacie says, putting an arm around her.

" **Who did it?"** Cynthia-Rose says from the kitchen, finishing her cooking before cracking her knuckles while Flo adds something along the lines of,

" **When I got my heart broken for the first time it wasn't as painful as the broken ribs I received while fighting that** _ **bitch.**_ **You will be fine,** _ **"**_

By now, Emily has let go of the water works, all the while shaking her hand up at them hoping to let them know that it's nothing big, also to hopefully make them realize that they got it all wrong. She, however, makes the wrong move of looking at her left because she swears her soul leaped out of her body seeing Lilly coming out from nowhere, probably the bathroom, and what looks like a samurai sword in her hands.

" **Where in the world did you get that?"** Aubrey asks, looking horrified, as Stacie answers, **"Amazon?"** while the Asian replies with yet another in-existent sound.

" **Guys! It's not—"** Emily whines out loudly, wanting to tell them her reasons when she is quickly interrupted with united shushing from literally everyone, well maybe except Aubrey who just throws her hands in the air in surrender, a flurry of hand signals come up which meant to keep one quiet.

" **Keep it down, girl"** Cynthia-Rose, hisses and before Emily could open her mouth to ask why a hand clamps down over her lips and she finds herself almost in a choke hold by Fat Amy, her arms helplessly flailing around.

" **We can't make any noise Legacy because we don't want to disturb the sleeping Bhloe over at the sofa!"** Fat Amy yells out twice as loud, quickly receiving death glares from every direction and some hitting using Stacie's magazine. It is only then that Emily stops moving and looks closely at the direction of the living room where the numerous oversized pillows have made the two sleeping bodies unnoticeable.

" **You know what, someone is really going to fly out of the hotel,"** Aubrey says, rolling up the sleeves of her blazer as everyone automatically starts backing up.

" **Woah, boss, maybe we should calm ourselves first before jumping into… regrettable decisions?"** Fat Amy suggests, holding a hand out towards their CEO, hoping to appease the beast until a voice coming from the sofa breaks the tension.

" **Are you guys bullying the young ones again?"** Beca asks looking up from the sofa, sounding tired, running a hand through her brown shoulder-length hair and shooting everyone with an accusing look. She had just straightened up from her earlier position, which is body leaning on the sofa's backrest while her head was buried on one of the pillows.

Following her question, another pair of arms reach around the pillows before propelling herself up to look around in a daze, eyes still not fully open while red hair messily covering half of her face. Unlike Emily's morning look the red-head's morning hair, now a tousled shorter do, looked like a photo shoot straight out of Vogue.

" **What happened? Who is fighting?"** Chloe asks, her voice sounding dry. She seemed to have been curled up on the sofa with her head on Beca's lap all this time which is the very likely reason for Beca's leg cramps.

" **Legacy and the kids are being mauled by hungry hyenas,"** The DJ's face grimaces as she slowly moves her legs, shifting away from her position.

" **Oh,"** Chloe sighs and despite still looking lost her bright blue eyes naturally land on the DJ, throwing an apologetic look. Her hand naturally coming up to gently rub Beca's numb thigh before standing up to face the girls.

Emily, now glad to be free from Fat Amy's choke hold for a minute finds herself caught in another person's arms. Chloe's eyes had come alive the moment she spotted her and was striding towards her in an instant before giving her a bear hug, a huge one at that, and Emily thought she was going to fall from the impact.

" **Emily! God, I missed you!"** Chloe excitedly says and Emily hugs her back happily. In the corner of her eye, she notices Beca walking over before stopping next to Aubrey.

" **I missed you too, all of you! It's been so long and it had been quite lonely when you all left together. Then you put up that awesome club but when you didn't reply to my emails I really thought you forgot about me!"** she rambled on and in between Chloe immediately releases her, a frown on her face.

" **What? How could we forget about you? We sent you an invitation last year, Em,"** Chloe explains as the girls nod in agreement.

" **But you didn't come so we assumed you had your reasons. We also thought that there might be… financial issues thus we decided to include airplane tickets to this year's invitation,"** Aubrey adds, looking like she already knew things, things that are being hidden in secret or things that have been happening a thousand miles from her, which typically is what Aubrey Posen is frighteningly good at finding out.

As Beca dramatically says, _**"Be careful. The walls have ears. Aubrey is the wall,"**_

" **For real? Oh god, I knew it!"** Emily says, bouncing up and down that Cynthia-Rose had to put her hands on both her shoulders to stop her.

" **Which now makes me wonder what happened to last year's invitation,"** Beca exhales, eyes going past Emily's excited bouncing and boring right through a specific person. The others catch on and now the spotlight is turned to none other than Fat Amy who looked as if she had just been caught for robbing the pizza parlour across the street.

Aubrey crosses her arms, shifting her weight on one leg and an eyebrow sharply arching up. Needless to say, any situation would be better than being fried, grilled, cooked and eaten by Aubrey _'The Wall'_ Posen.

Fat Amy clears her throat, not meeting anyone in the eye and opening her mouth to let out indistinguishable sounds.

" **I did remember holding Legacy's invitation and… I also remember wrestling that smelly monkey** _ **bitch**_ **at the same time so…"** Fat Amy slowly recounts, squinting her eyes as she looks up and then again in between sounds that are a similar to a dying cat, confesses the truth.

"… **I may or may have not got it to the post office,"** a series of _"I told ya,"_ coming from Cynthia-Rose and sighs from the rest of the Bellas follow, each of them already knowing fully well not to be surprised about it anymore.

" **But that's all last year so let's put all that behind us and celebrate what we have now!"** an enthusiastic Chloe interrupts, stressing the _'But'_ and giving out a huge smile at Emily. Behind her, Fat Amy's _"Thank you, Saint Chloe,"_ is heard.

" **Okay now, so what are we waiting for? Bella group hug, girls!"** the red head orders, opening her arms as everyone starts huddling up at the center. Even Cora and Martha are pulled in by Stacie and Lilly while Cynthia-Rose's _"Oh yeah, finally,"_ receives suspicious looks. Several complaints are also heard on Fat Amy's tight squeezing, specifically death threats coming from Aubrey.

The group completes a warm group hug for a second before Chloe calls out, in more of a serious command one with an unamused tone, one that she uses when confronted by anything that tries to destroy the happiness of the universe, examples are, and in no specific order, Das Sound Machine, music haters, bullies, that smelly monkey _bitch_ , and Beca's anti-fans.

" **Get in here, Mitchell,"** and it's surprising how she isn't even looking at the lonely awkward DJ, standing a couple of steps away from the big Bella group hug. Of course, as always Chloe already knows Beca well, too well. It's as if Beca is made of glass and Chloe, and Chloe alone, can easily see right through it.

" **Nah, I'm good here. I'll just mentally hug you all right now, like what I usually do,"** Beca says about to take a cautious step backward but then a hand aggressively grabs her arm and pulls her into the center of the circle.

" **See, it's not so bad,"** Chloe hums contentedly, smiling despite Beca's tirade of sarcastic protests, grumbling stomachs, accusations from those whose specific body parts had been touched _'accidentally'_ and complaints about a certain someone passing gas, also _'accidental'_.

" **I love you, guys,"** Emily states in the midst of squished bodies and with that her crazy morning finally starts off on the right foot, Bella style, sunshine and all.

* * *

 **Newlin Hotel Lobby,**

 **900 W Olympic Blvd, Los Angeles**

Fun.

It's always fun spending time with your girls, that's what Emily thinks after a day of catching up and hanging out wherever they feel like well, hanging. Maybe it didn't entirely sink in her the first time that she was with a bunch of people recognized and adored by almost everyone, which for Emily is still a bit of adjustment.

Her seniors will always be her crazy, food-loving, aca-awesome Bella sisters no matter what, or at least that's what she thinks before stepping out of the hotel and into a group of thirsty paparazzi, swarming around them like flies out of nowhere, noisy buzzing flies that yell personal questions at your face, to be exact.

Similar to the feeling of cold water splashing on her face, the realization hits her hard, her sisters now belong in another world, one with flashing lights and screaming fans.

From what she initially knows of her seniors outside Club Bellissimo, its owner and the Bella's manager, Aubrey, probably the only Bella that is a potential kidnap for ransom target, is a shareholder of the Posen Group of Companies which is headed by her father. The company owns, or at least what Aubrey holds, the Newlin Hotel chain, the grand hotel Emily is staying in, a famous female fashion line, and an entertainment agency.

Fat Amy is currently doing a late night comedy TV series, one that involves a lot of sexual innuendo apparently. She's also mentioned that she will be writing and releasing an anticipated future best-seller by the end of the year.

Stacie is a now signed in a huge modelling agency. She is famously known for her lingerie modelling and is the new cover girl for a magazine the boys are now lining up for.

Cynthia-Rose is now a singer-songwriter. She's done features for singers and has sung soundtracks for television dramas. It is said that whatever show that has her voice or her works in it ultimately becomes a major hit.

Flo, like Fat Amy is also into acting, however, hers was more in movies than in TV. She's also doing hosting gigs and has put up her own line of accessories.

Lilly, surprisingly the one person in the group that could actually come half as close to Aubrey's wealthy status, is a professional beatboxing queen, a horror theme park owner, Jujutsu martial arts gym owner and restaurateur wherein her slicing and burning skills are perfectly legal.

Beca, the most popular in the group with the millions of Twitter and Instagram followers, is now a music producer, singer and one of the most in demand DJs in the industry. Her works and collaborations with yes, famous artists are heard everywhere around the country and most probably in some parts of the world. Her first major album was such a hit that it earned her Grammy nominations.

While, Chloe, the most low-key of the girls as she is only recognized mainly because of Beca, is now a dance choreographer. She mostly teaches children but has also classes for teens who love to excel in the world of dance and sometimes celebrities, who have then gotten the recommendation from Beca of course. However, in contrary to her private life, same cannot be said with her voice which has been played countless times wherever there is a radio due to the fact that she is a certain famous DJ's favourite feature artist. Although Chloe insists her name not be included, fans are bound to piece two and two together whenever the Bellas sing together at the very popular Club Bellissimo every Friday night.

" **Beca! Beca! Is it true you are working with Skrillex on his next album?"** this one overly annoying fly screams out as if Beca wasn't just a couple of feet away from him. They had just stepped out the lobby of the hotel. Behind her, Emily hears Cora hyperventilate at the name.

Beca, as Emily observes, gives a tight-lipped smile, her straight dark brown hair now tied at the back in a high ponytail swaying with her every step, the sunglasses covering her eyes at least provided some sort of wall between the intrusive media, which Emily now understands as she herself tries to hide behind hers. Her seniors made sure to brief her and the young ones what to expect once they step out in to the world, the crazy kind of world, that is.

But what was most interesting to watch however, wasn't the way Beca handles their questions with short witty jokes but at how protective she was of the woman next to her.

Chloe who wore a red beanie with matching black sunglasses and a long sleeved black and white plaid shirt which she tucked in underneath her dark cotton jeans was immediately pulled, rather gently, by Beca to the _'safe'_ side, or the opposite side from where Mr. Annoying Fly and company is still throwing a barrage of questions. The red head had her hands instantly wrapped around Beca's, outstretched and waiting, arm while the DJ is basically using her body to shield her, what did she call her again?

Oh, right, _best friend_.

A _best friend_ who shops with you and shares the same theme of fashion, if yesterday night was royal gold, today it's get-off-my-face black and for some reason Beca's love for the color, what with black leather rock jacket thrown over a gray tee and definitely the same pair of black cotton jeans, seems to have influenced Chloe's fashion taste. Guess that's only likely if one where to share a very close seven year friendship with your, what was it again?

 _Best friend_.

Thankfully, Aubrey's security team came to manage the situation before any of the media get too close for comfort with their cameras all up in their faces. After a few tense minutes they get in the waiting cars.

Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Lilly and Flo are in Aubrey's pristine white Cadillac Escalade where, as Fat Amy says, the handsome driver, good alcohol and snacks are located. While, Chloe, Emily, Cora and Martha are in Beca's Audi. The younger Bellas can finally breathe normally now that Aubrey isn't around to lecture them about ' _What it really means to be a Bella'_ whilst Emily is just happy to be spending a hopefully, fun paparazzi free time wherever they are headed, or at least that's what Chloe has promised.

Inside the car, Beca is driving as she doesn't feel the need to hire a driver.

" **I'm not Posen rich, just rich enough to pay the bills and buy a decent car,"** Beca says humbly as they start heading off to their destination.

Chloe who is seated next to her up front is currently choosing a song to play and Emily can't help but feel that her former co-captain has been in this car more than anyone Beca knows because surely Beca's style doesn't involve hanging a red lady bug pendant on her rear view mirror or a pair of pastel pink strappy sandals lying around in the floor of the front seat. Besides, the music playlist entitled _**'Bangin' Booty Beale'**_ , possibly something that stemmed out of a bet, is already a dead giveaway of just how much Chloe spends her time in the passenger seat of Beca's car.

After a few updates on the new Barden aca-hang out, with Beca grumbling about how unfair it is that they start making upgrades after they graduate, Chloe's song choice finally plays and the beat starts to Taylor Swift's _'Shake It Off'_. Much to Emily's surprise, Beca starts moving her head from side to side, it's subtle unlike Chloe's singing and dancing, upper body grooving to the beat with fingers snapping along to the music.

 _Well, if that is surprising just wait for what happens next._

Chloe passionately singing the chorus pauses at the solo drum beat and suddenly points at Beca who, brace yourselves, sassily does the talking sequence and rapping part of the song with so much confidence before stopping at the red light then going all out, head banging and body shaking, with Chloe whose hair is wildly whipping around that Emily fears that she might hit her head on the car's window at some point.

And as much, as the people at the back seat are having their fun, Emily couldn't help but grin at the 'cuteness' of her two seniors as they looked at each other while belting out the lyrics of the addicting tune, chuckling and giggling as if they were the only ones in the car. It was also notable how when the music ended they both paused, going silent for a couple of seconds as if nothing happened before looking back at each other at the exact same time and suddenly laughing out loud for no apparent reason.

This leaves Emily wondering if they have finally perfected the power of mental telepathy but then when Beca turns to look back at the road, that's when she sees it, that very thing she assumed from the very beginning.

It turns out, maybe, just maybe, the telepathy thing wasn't as perfect as she initially thought. Because those bright blue eyes never lie and they only choose to see one thing, and one thing alone.

So, maybe, just maybe, there is a telepathic message that hasn't been delivered yet. Maybe, just maybe, no matter how big and bright it is, with neon lights and glitter all around, it remains unnoticeable, un-sent.

Or maybe, just maybe, it is a message already received yet somehow left unopened for a long time. It's been almost four years but as they drive along the road Emily realizes that there are some things that may have remained unresolved since the time when they all sat around a campfire to spend one last night, before they all walked on. And as Emily settles back, resting her head at the car's back rest, the conversation currently now carrying to the time when they were performing for Barden, no matter how hard she tries to push her thoughts back she could only think of one thing,

 _Oh this is going to be… fun_

* * *

 **Hi...? Thanks to those who followed and favorited this story. Having my weird imagination appreciated actually felt good than I expected. It's something that just came up when I got bored and I love Bechloe as much as I love Sendrick thus the reason for this fanfic. And English isn't my first language. Please bear with me :)**


	4. Fastnet

**Chapter 4**

 **Fastnet**

 **Von Tussle Bowling Center**

 **12655 Ventura Boulevard, Studiocity, CA**

Strike.

The sound of pins smashing in every direction as the bowling bowl hits them fill Emily's ears and she's not even complaining. It sounded great actually. When her senior Bellas said that it would be fun wherever they were going they weren't bluffing. It's been a while since she felt relaxed and being able to just have good fun since the start of this year's acapella competitions, recruitments and a huge pile of university work to be done. She clearly needed this.

After arriving at a very stylish bowling center, much to Emily's delight, they opted to go sing karaoke, which honestly sounds like drunk singing even though weirdly there wasn't even any alcohol involved, not yet. She wasn't against it though, and there's nothing better than seeing Fat Amy choose a song that would rile Aubrey up. And it doesn't help when it starts with,

" **Aubrey, this one's for you,"**

Apparently, it was a song that was said to be sung by her senior Bellas even before she entered Barden. She's heard the stories, also seen the video, and no matter how dark the energy Aubrey was projecting or trying to project, the former captain still can't help but smile as Fat Amy is joined by Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and Lilly, complete with the classic choreography.

Emily looks at her left, where Flo sat, taking a video of the little performance while Cora and Martha are on a corner busy flipping through the list of songs and debating on what they should sing. On her right, Chloe had just thrown her arm around Beca's neck, pulling the brunette close while holding a phone in front of them to snap a photo.

" **It's unfair how I look weird and you look like, like that,"** Beca comments, pointing at the screen, her head inches away from Chloe's as they check the outcome.

" **Shut up, you look cute, Becs,"** Chloe smiles and Emily silently observes her as she poses with a smirking Beca for another photo, an arm circling back around the DJ's neck, her forehead leaning on the side of Beca's temple and clicking away. Then she sees it again, that same look, baby blues gazing rather longingly at the person next to her. It passes quickly as it comes though, as if it never happened.

Emily feels sad about it. She truly does because at one point of her life she's been there, giving that look to a person she will never be with. So she knows. She can relate. But then again, that wasn't the only reason for her interest, there's more to it.

If anyone were to ask Emily why she was so invested in this, her answer would be found four years ago at the **'Acapella World Finals'** , what she has witnessed and knew all along, that made her so curious about these two people. That somehow, she was unintentionally made part of this story when she had heard and seen something she shouldn't have. And no, it wasn't anything lewd even though she wished it was, anything was better than _that_.

* * *

 **4 years ago**

 **Acapella World Finals**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

" **We won,"** Emily repeats again and again, still thinking that she's inside an amazing dream. She felt like she could fly any moment now, replaying the memories of what happened just an hour ago. There was a lot of hugging, screaming, fist pumping, crying and confetti eating, as Fat Amy says.

They were still at the venue backstage, everyone was making calls right now to let the people back at home know about the good news. Emily didn't have to though. Her overly excited mother is present to celebrate with her and Emily is just happy that her mother, also a Bella, is now catching up with her friends and generations of Bellas all in one room sharing their precious experiences.

Maybe it was because of the high earlier, but only now does Emily realize just how hungry she was. Earlier, before the competition she couldn't take anything mainly because of nerves and besides, Aubrey says that it's best to not eat before any performance as big as this or things can get well, _messy._

Remembering the burger stand she passed by earlier, also probably where the missing Fat Amy would be at the moment, she decides to sneak off for a few minutes since it'll be a while before they could all go out to eat a proper dinner, one that hopefully doesn't have fish in it.

Walking out the huge tent, she hasn't gone very far when she suddenly hears their co-captain's voice. But this time, unlike the usual bright and cheery tone this sounded more like… heartbreak and tragedy which is a shock coming from a person like Chloe. She was talking to someone and Emily knows it's wrong but curiosity always wins. So there she was standing as quietly and as motionless as possible at a corner outside one of the large tents.

" **What happened? Tell me,"** it was Aubrey her voice pleading and worried. Emily could hear sobbing and sniffing, definitely coming from their co-captain.

" **I messed up,"** that was the only soft reply and she could hear Aubrey sigh deeply but what Emily hears next makes her jaw hang open.

" **So Beca already knows,"** Aubrey softly starts to say, dragging her sentence to urge Chloe on. However, Emily is guessing the same thing that the Bella alumna is dreading.

" **Bree…"** Chloe stops and soon muffled cries are heard.

" **It's all my fault and now Beca, she—"** her voice breaks and makes way for another sob. Deep intakes of breath follow as she hears Aubrey calmly telling Chloe to breathe.

" **I can't just force someone to love me back. I can't dictate how they should feel. And besides, I am the idiot who confesses their love to a person who is in a perfect relationship with the perfect boyfriend, like a wolf ready to pounce on their prey when the opportunity comes,"** Chloe says in between sobs and she just sounded so miserable and vulnerable, which is so strange since it's Chloe, the ever energetic, positive and happy puppy Chloe, that Emily just wanted to come out instantly and hug her.

" **Chlo, look at me. You are not an idiot, okay I may have told you that love is for idiots, but scratch that, you are not one. You… just… happened to fall for the wrong person-"**

" **Which makes me an idiot!"** Chloe whines, sobbing and Aubrey sounds helpless which rarely happens. It was only after a few moments when Chloe's voice is heard again.

" **But it never felt wrong. Love is never wrong. It just wasn't clearly meant to be. From the very beginning I should have known better,"** it was like a whisper but Emily definitely heard every word and if those aren't painful enough, what comes next tops everything.

" **I can't put this between us. Our friendship… is more important than anything else,"** Chloe pauses, taking a deep breath.

" **I have to make this right. I need to find Jesse. I'll fix this, tonight,"**

" **Chloe, you are only going to hurt yourself even more this way,"** Aubrey counters but Chloe doesn't budge.

" **I don't want to lose her, Bree. I can't take that. I won't survive. I'd rather be next to her like this than, than nothing! This pain, these feelings, they will all go away someday, and I'll be fine. She needs me now more than ever, but as a friend, and that's… what I'm going to be,"** Chloe sadly says trying to sound positive but failing very miserably and Emily quickly leaves once she hears footsteps approaching but not before she hears Aubrey's last words.

" **For once in your life, Chlo, I just wish that you could be selfish and put yourself first!"**

It took a while for things to sink in. The revelations she found out tonight was just mind blowing. She knew there was a spark between the two but for it to end this way. Now that's unexpected.

Nevertheless, hours later at the celebration party, Emily watches silently as the two captains put up big smiles and converse with the other Bellas like nothing happened, even letting out laughter from the jokes going around the table about their biggest acapella rival Das Sound Machine. Jesse was next to Beca and everything was just back to normal, or so it seems. From the other side of the table, she notices Aubrey lightly shaking her head before sipping on wine, clearly not wanting to play along to the absurdity in front of her.

However, those baby blue eyes betray the façade the red head was wearing and to Emily, she could certainly say that if _pain_ had a face, that's what it looks like.

And it is nowhere near _lovely_.

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Von Tussle Bowling Center**

 **12655 Ventura Boulevard, Studiocity, CA**

" **Your turn, Legacy!"** Fat Amy calls out cutting Emily from her thoughts as she looks up with a start, visibly disoriented. She immediately stands up, realizing that it's her turn to play.

From the karaoke room, they now continued on to finally play bowling. Their large group has been divided into two teams with which both former captains are leading. Beca and Chloe just naturally seemed to love competing against each other, all in good fun of course. Although, in her mind Emily knows that the truth simply is, together they are unbeatable thus, playing games against those two are futile.

Oddly enough, Beca and Aubrey are in the same group which is a rare occurrence but then the choice of members aren't exactly by leader's preference, as they need to pick names written on pieces of shredded paper which Flo, who decided to sit this one out, was passing around earlier.

However, if there one thing Beca and Aubrey agree on, it was winning. So, it's no surprise how serious they were playing. Especially since, Chloe, the champion of all games, isn't an easy opponent. It's not even surprising that her team is now leading the game, much to Beca and definitely Aubrey's dismay.

At this point, it won't take long until the game starts getting dirty. But there's still hope as the lane next to them shows that Beca's team, Stacie and Cora, are on the lead, also mainly because of Cynthia-Rose's _distractions,_ or whenever Stacie strategically stretches those long legs like she's on some photoshoot.

Emily's name was picked by Beca which means she has to perfectly hit all pins if she doesn't want a fuming Aubrey exploding and going all personal on her as well.

" _ **A gutter ball?! Seriously, Beca? You have to only hit two more pins! Two! Is DJ-ing really the only thing you are good at?"**_

" _ **I'm trying! It's the stupid ball's fault, Aubrey! It won't go where I want it to go! And I'm sorry if music was the only friend I had before Barden!"**_

Swallowing down hard nervously, honestly more nervous than any acapella competition she has ever been in, Emily picks up the ball of her choice, a smaller dark green one with just the right amount of weight, feeling Aubrey's burning gaze on the back of her neck while Beca supportively talks to her.

" **You can do this, Legacy. I believe in you. Pay no attention to anything else,"**

Nodding positively, she starts holding up the ball, adjusting her fingers and stepping right in front of the line. However just when she was about to start, Fat Amy's voice sings from behind her, causing Emily's blood to suddenly run cold.

" _When tomorrow comes, you'll be on your own. Feeling frightened of the things Aubrey knows,"_

" **Oh really? Are we starting** _ **that**_ **now?"** Beca shouts out at a smirking Chloe and a Fat Amy who is dancing mockingly at them before ducking as a bowling shoe comes flying towards her. Aubrey's menacing words successfully earning an angry glare from Fat Amy,

" **Watch out Fat Amy, a flying burrito may come next,"**

Exhaling loudly, Emily goes for it without a warning, holding her breath for a few seconds as the ball rolls along noisily across the floor and crashing in to the pins. Her hand was still in the air as one last pin swayed a little but then remained standing in the end.

" **Okay, that's good! That's great! Just one more! Relax, we got this,"** Beca anxiously yells and Emily wishes that it was that easy. But as her second ball, rolls to the left and doesn't stop until it hits the gutter it's like she is ready to have the world swallow her whole.

" **Aca-seriously?!"** Aubrey's sharp voice breaks the roof as Beca groans, looking up at the ceiling with both hands clutching her head.

" **Both of you should get your heads out of the gutter!"** Aubrey continues, pun very much intended, ready to throw another shoe towards Fat Amy's celebratory dancing.

Sluggishly picking herself up, Emily stands closely near Beca and avoiding eye-contact with Aubrey. This time its Lilly's turn, ceremoniously doing some sort of Tai Chi exercises before letting her ball slide down and whatever 'chi' she had spiritually thrown in that bowling ball is working because Chloe's team earns another strike.

Needless to say, the enthusiastic ginger earns bragging rights and a chance to mess with Beca's fashion style, a dare that had been placed before the game started.

" **She's going to make me wear those bright pink flowery dresses and neon colored accessories,"** Beca mutters before bumping her beer towards Aubrey's glass of red wine and then taking a huge sip, both looking glum.

" **That's not even a problem. It's dark in the club, no one would even notice. At least you aren't going to a meeting wearing a sesame street shirt, cheap looking jeans and flip flops, in front of all my staff,"** Aubrey grumbles, sharply eyeing the winning team as they all celebrate with pizza, hovering around a pool table just across the bowling area where the _'losers'_ were pathetically seated.

" **I have meetings too. And you're forgetting that everybody has HD cameras on their phones that could spread my humiliation around the world. Oh did I tell you that I'm going to be on pig tails as well? Pig tails!"** Beca retorts with a sardonic smile, gulping on more beer with her gaze straight ahead. Emily follows the DJ's line of sight, and of course it's on the very cheery red head currently laughing at something Martha just said.

" **You guys call that humiliation? Seriously? I'm going to be wearing a sexy bunny costume at this year's Activity Fair, handing out flyers to everyone on campus!"** Emily cries out, grabbing the wine bottle Aubrey brought and chugging half of its contents down in one go.

Beside her, Beca and Cora both gently pry her hands off the bottle, taking it away from her reach and into Stacie's arms, whose complaints about the turtle neck grandma sweater and pajama-like fluid trousers had been drowned by the cheers from the overly happy people at the pool table. Obviously rubbing in their win.

" **I actually think it's a good idea, it'll attract more recruits, which means more talent, which also means bringing the Barden Bellas to the ICCAs again,"** ignoring Beca's sarcastic, _"Is it?"_ , Aubrey takes a sip of wine, stops to think twice about it before adding,

" **And please don't tell me that second place is good enough. Second place is like the grand loser of all losers, you better win this year,"** Beca shakes her head dejectedly at that while Emily continues to lament about her bleak future.

It took a couple of hours, more games with lots of dirtier tactics, definitely more beer and ironically, obnoxious singing before the group called it a day. Having spent the entire afternoon at the bowling centre all to themselves, thanks to Aubrey, 9pm is a great time to hit home. Half of them are drunk, some had already lost their voices from screaming in to the microphone and some are just too tired to move.

Beca, definitely the most intoxicated in the group, has now passed out on the passenger seat next to Chloe who has automatically taken the role of driver. The former co-captain had rolled down her window, elbow propped up on the side with her hand playing with her red locks. The only other person awake is Emily. Beside her, Cora and Martha are also sleeping, adorably leaning against each other.

" **Are they like a thing?"** Emily whips her head to the rear view mirror to see Chloe's blue eyes on the two sleeping sophomores, a playful smile on her lips. Emily chuckles at the unexpected question, shrugging in reply when Chloe looks her way.

" **I can tell, they have chemistry. They'd make a cute couple,"** Chloe adds, a finger tapping her lips lightly. Emily looks at her thoughtfully before nodding.

" **Yeah, I think so too,"** Emily smiles and it's probably the wine clouding her brain but before she could stop herself the words stumble out of her mouth.

" **Like you and Beca,"**

 _Shit_

Her words had impact because she could tell with the way Chloe's fingers on her hair suddenly stilled and Emily immediately felt like she had just been drenched in ice cold water. Thankfully, none of that affected Chloe's driving and they haven't crashed in to the concrete barricades along the highway yet. She seriously has to lay off on the alcohol. Wine is as dangerous as any beer with just the right amount in your system.

" **I-I mean, your chemistry as friends! You guys are really sweet together—I mean as friends and, well, not many can be friends for seven years and be close, and…"** she trails off, mentally berating herself before hurriedly adding,

" **I'm sorry that was a really stupid thing to say since Beca is like with Jesse and I don't know why I said that about you and Beca,"** she ranted on, frantically wondering what she could do to save herself until she heard Chloe's light laughter.

" **Relax Em, we get that a lot since we are always together. But really, we are just best friends,"** Chloe explains before her features get a little serious.

" **And uhm by the way, Beca and Jesse aren't together anymore,"** the red head sneaks a glance at the sleeping brunette next to her as she says this and Emily blinks back her surprise.

 _No way._

" **But the media said-,"**

" **The media doesn't really have their facts straight most of the time,"** Chloe shakes her head, her disapproval at the down side of fame clearly showing.

This wasn't enough for Emily though, she did her search today and definitely seen photos from just a couple of weeks ago of the famous singer-DJ out with what looks like a dinner date with Jesse, now also famous for the musical scores he made for a big movie last year. The articles about their rumoured engagement and the LA house they are said to have purchased have been loitering around the internet for some time now.

" **So how long have they been, you know, not… together?"** she asks uncertainly, hoping that Chloe doesn't think of her as nosey. She naturally wasn't, but anything involving any of her aca-sisters isn't something she could just pass on.

Besides, if there was a happy ending she was rooting for it was for these two. Not that Jesse ending up with Beca would be bad. The Treblemaker alumnus is such a nice guy. He was like a brother to her as well but then as she had pointed out aloud earlier due to her wine induced brain, the chemistry both females have is no joke, honestly even better than Jesse's, and clearly she wasn't the only one who can see it.

" **Probably about almost two months now,"** Chloe answers after seemingly making sure of the timeline.

" **But,"** Chloe quickly adds before pausing to choose her words carefully.

" **They seem to be on talking terms nowadays. So, I think it won't be long until they get back together again. It's a slow process but I believe they'll get there,"** she says in what sounds like a hopeful tone, it sounded so calm and Emily wishes Chloe was facing her while she said this because the way her knuckles gripped the steering wheel was saying otherwise.

Also, the way Chloe was putting it, sounded like this wasn't the first time Jesse and Beca had broken up. Emily then realizes the way Beca drank all those alcohol like no tomorrow, the tired dark circles around her eyes that she has hid underneath those sunglasses which probably comes from working too hard, and what seemingly looks like a desperate attempt for a distraction.

She observes how Chloe declined all the alcohol being passed around for some fruit juice. It was as if she already knew that she would be the one driving tonight. Obviously, this wasn't a first either. Nobody stopped Beca from drinking which may mean that the Bellas knew, well at least Aubrey does since she chose the place after all and kept the beer flowing the DJ's way.

These thoughts occupy Emily for the rest of the ride until she realizes that they've already stopped in front of the hotel. Cora and Martha, who have been woken up by Emily, slowly step out of the car when the hotel staff opened the door for them.

The movements in the car instantly wake Beca up, unfortunately still drunk what with the way she blurts out complaints about Fat Amy cheating on their game of darts earlier, her words in a slur. It fades and just when Emily is about to say her goodbyes, the DJ suddenly stretches and reaches out towards Chloe.

" **I don't want to go home. I want my Chlo Bear!"** Beca whines like a child being dragged away from the toy store. Emily looks at Chloe worriedly but the red head just gives her a look.

" **She does that when she's drunk. It's her thing,"** she waves dismissively like it was all normal.

" **Don't worry, I got this. You better get some rest, you still have a long flight tomorrow,"** Chloe reassures her and again before Emily could speak Beca finally gets hold of Chloe's right arm, pulling at it before leaning forward, her head landing on Chloe's shoulder and settling at the crook of her neck.

" **Chlo Bear is so warm. Don't leave me, Chlo Bear. I don't want to be alone,"** Beca's desperate tone echoes inside the car that Emily feels like the DJ's about to break down right then and there. It was silent after that and only Beca's inaudible mumbling is heard.

" **I'm right here, Becs. Always,"** the words come out so softly, Chloe's hand gently reaching up to smooth the back of Beca's head and Emily couldn't help but feel like she's intruding in such a private moment.

" **I should go,"** she quickly says and this brings Chloe's attention back to her. She looked like she suddenly forgot that Emily was still there.

" **Right, I really need to take her home,"** she motions over at Beca who seems to have gone back to sleep in her arms.

" **Uhm see you tomorrow then,"** she adds and Emily smiles, stepping out of the car.

The door slowly closes and the last thing she sees is Chloe slowly untangling herself from the other female's hold and carefully leaning the DJ's head back to her own seat. However, the red head doesn't seem to let go of Beca's hand, like an assurance that she was still there and Beca had nothing to worry about. The door closes completely and Emily takes a few step back, watching as the car finally drives off.

The scene lingers in Emily's head for a few moments as she sighs, heading inside the hotel's lobby until a thought crosses her mind.

She needed to talk to Aubrey. Now. She needed to say something important. And hopefully, this time it's a perfect _strike_.

* * *

 **The thing is I wrote this a month ago, before the Bellas went bowling minus Kendrick, Snow, Hailee and Hana. Could it be that I actually can see the future? Well then, Bechloe is going to happen in PP3, Amen. Oh and I guess this is the part where I thank the followers, those who left comments and those who favorited this story. Thank you for listening to the creation of my crazy brain. :)))**


	5. Open Season

**Chapter 5**

 **Open Season**

 **Posen Residence**

 **Santa Monica, California**

Unbelievable.

Aubrey Posen is rich. This isn't actually news given her outstanding resume and affluent family name but when you are gawking outside a huge estate in one of the richest neighbourhoods in Los Angeles that is the only time that the words sink in. She was rich to the point of intimidating, one where you shudder, unworthy of her mere presence. Funny how Emily had just spent an entire day with the senior Bella watching her eat whatever they ate, running around barefoot chasing after Fat Amy and playing games the _mere folk_ like her would play.

If she had known how serious the supposed joke about Aubrey being the likely Bella to be kidnapped actually was, she wouldn't have laughed that hard.

It took her almost two hours to get hold of the address due to security concerns and confirmations before being driven to the exclusive residential area itself. If she probably wasn't staying at the Newlin Hotel's penthouse suite, booked by Aubrey herself, she would have never known where the ever poised and prim, when she hasn't just lost in a game of bowling, Bella alumna lived.

The high wrought iron gates open automatically, letting the hotel's private taxi enter. Aubrey already knew she was coming hence the easy access. So as soon as Emily stepped out the car she was ushered inside warmly by the house staff to the wide living room, being served with delicious looking drinks and desserts she honestly doesn't recognize.

If the Spanish styled mansion's exterior was already amazing, the interior was even superior that Emily felt so small with such grandeur of the place. The living room was easily the size of the biggest classroom in Barden, maybe even larger. Shades of brown, orange and hints of dark violet compliment the cream coloured sofa and walls making her feel like she had just arrived at a vacation house in Barcelona, or at least this is what she imagines Barcelona to look like.

It took almost five minutes before she heard the older Bella's voice, talking to one of her assistants about something Emily couldn't hear. And as soon as Club Bellissimo's owner arrives Emily immediately stands up straight, a habit acquired by every Bella that has undergone the Posen boot camp.

Aubrey looked ready to retire for the night, with her violet silk satin night robe wrapped around her, a worried frown on her face as she puts up a hand to stop Emily from speaking.

" **Okay, who do I have to bail out of jail this time?"** she sighs before looking back at Emily with an annoyed expression. Clearly, it is that late at night to be visiting someone thus, the reaction.

" **Is it Beca or Amy? Please tell me it's Amy, Mitchell already has a police record and she can't afford to get herself behind bars again, or I swear to god I will smash her turntable like I did to that smelly** _ **bitch**_ **,"** Aubrey huffed, a hand on her hip as she looked at a gaping Emily expectantly.

" **N-No it's not that. I actually came here to apply… for a job,"** the whole room enters in complete silence and Emily felt like her heart would explode.

Aubrey's expression instantly becomes un-readable, the worried look ebbing away as she sits down confidently on the sofa across her, a leg crossing over the other and Emily gulped at the sudden change of air. The woman in front of her just turned from her Bella sister to the future CEO of Posen Group of Companies. So, nobody blames her if she is starting to re-think her decision.

" **Go on,"** were the only words the older woman says, her piercing eyes judging her every move. Standing alone in front of Aubrey, Emily felt like she is suspended in mid-air and in any moment she could either fly up to safety or fall down to her death and all of it is now up to her.

 _To heck with it!_

" **I want to work at Club Bellissimo as a Bella and uhm,"** she stutters, her fingers anxiously tugging and pulling at each other hoping that it would help herself calm down. So far, it's not really working.

" **It's a sudden decision so I didn't prepare any resume or portfolio which is stupid of me but I-I could probably audition right… now?"** she asks hesitantly, already feeling like her hopes are slipping away farther every time she says a word.

" **Why?"** Aubrey asks, her head lightly tilting to the side and the question confuses Emily for a second.

" **Why?"** she repeats, feeling dumb.

" **You've seen a glimpse of the life of your fellow Bella sisters working here. It's not always pretty. Once you step in to** _ **that**_ **world, your personal life isn't personal, it's already everyone's business. You will be scrutinized, you will be judged, and although you will be loved and adored, you will also be hated,"** Aubrey's words circle Emily's head for a while and soon the gravity of what she is about to enter is suddenly weighing on her. It's overwhelming to say the least.

" **So, tell me, Emily Junk. Why?"** and again the daunting question forcibly pushing her to a corner. If this is what people who are held at gun point feel then she very much sympathizes with them.

" **Because…because,"** for a moment the words leave her and her mind goes blank. Somehow despite the white canvas in her head, only one memory finds itself in her head, painting an array of colours and in a second she sees, clarity.

 _Flashlight_

" **Because I'd rather risk it than regret for the rest of my life. I want to take the jump because I've spent almost all of my life longing for the dreams I wish to achieve,"** Emily smiles to herself before looking back at Aubrey.

" **I don't want to just dream, I want to turn that dream in to a reality, and having my Bella sisters with me as I do that is like icing on the cake. Song writing and singing is my passion but performing with all of you, is something I love more than anything else. If you'll give me a chance, that is,"** Emily inhales, not realizing that she actually held her breath for quite a bit. Right now, it's make it or break it for her.

" **For a while I was worried you'd never ask,"** Aubrey finally says after few tense moments, a smile forming in her lips and Emily feels like her heart skipped a beat. She probably looked like a combination of lost, scared and stunned when Aubrey, who finally stand up, says,

" **What? Did you really think the sole reason I brought you here was so we could have a Bella reunion? I could have just brought you guys to Spain instead,"** Aubrey says in a matter-of-fact tone before continuing.

" **I'll be expecting more from you, Emily. Maybe even more than Mitchell. You are after all a part of the reason why we won at the World's. So, if you ever think of screwing up well, expect the worst,"** she simply says and for Aubrey to praise someone like her, and yes that's the closest Aubrey's ever gotten to praising someone, is such a big deal.

" **Oh my aca-gee! So am I—? Are you saying—?"** Emily sputters, the thought still not entirely sinking in. Her face already felt like splitting in to two with the wide smile she is currently wearing, while her whole body shook with uncontainable delight.

" **I'm saying, Emily, that you know where to find me after you win the ICCAs this year. And please don't be late, you know how much I hate tardiness,"**

* * *

 **Los Angeles International Airport,**

 **Los Angeles**

" **Chloe!"** Emily, Cora and Martha all squeal at the same time, running towards the red head who has instantly opened her arms towards the girls. Emily notices Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, Lilly and Flo trailing up behind. She greets them with the same enthusiasm, giving out hugs like they haven't seen each other yesterday.

" **Sorry it took us a while. The press can't get over this ethereal body,"** Fat Amy gestures to herself with her usual Fat Amy assertiveness and Emily shakes her head to assure her that she perfectly understands.

It was just after lunch when they had arrived at the busy airport of Los Angeles, immediately noticing the sneaky paparazzi waiting near the entrance of the airport. Scary how news travels so fast and just how they'd manage to find out that the Bellas of Bellissimo are to make an appearance, albeit quick, today.

Maybe it was because they were seen hanging out yesterday but Emily was still just as surprised when she hears the media alerting each other of the upcoming arrival of her Bella sisters at the sight of her. Thankfully, they didn't bother following them at all, especially now that Aubrey's security isn't around to provide a human barricade.

Half an hour later however, shouts and cameras clicking like no tomorrow got their attention and they didn't have to look to know that her popular sisters have arrived, five of them actually. Which then naturally brings her to ask about the others since they all planned on meeting one last time at the airport, due to schedule conflicts and the only place being where they could be together, before they left.

" **Oh you'll see them in a few,"** Chloe says rather excitedly. And just when Emily remembers about a certain bet that has stemmed out of a very unexpectedly serious game of bowling, Cynthia-Rose's speaks up.

" **Brace yourselves. They're coming!"** and much to Emily's surprise Fat Amy takes out a digital video camera from out of her bag, Chloe, Flo and Cynthia-Rose had their phones ready and up in the air while Lilly takes out a video camera much bigger than Fat Amy's, one with which you could use for indie films apparently.

Emily looks at them in disbelief before screams of delighted fans and the media, much louder than earlier, are heard. It takes a couple of minutes before Emily could see the cause of commotion and soon she was laughing along with the others.

In what looks like a weird fashion runway, Stacie walks in her hair in a bun, wearing a green turtle neck sweater, a pair of loose grey, as Fat Amy calls it, grandma pants and grandma sandals. To be honest, Stacie could carry any fashion effortlessly but those embroidered cats and the word _'Granny'_ in her sweater couldn't possibly save her.

" **Here comes hot grandma,"** Cynthia-Rose hoots as they all welcome the model who just chose to smile and be a sport about it.

Then comes Aubrey and unlike Stacie she does not look very happy at all strutting towards them, her head still held high like the ever confident lady that she is, wearing a sesame street shirt which says, _'Straight Outta' The Streets'_ underneath a cookie monster jacket, paired with faded jeans and again, cookie monster flip flops, with heels by the way. The only sign that she's the same Aubrey they knew is because of that classy Hermes Birkin Bag she is carrying.

" **That kid's about to throw a tantrum, or some cookies,"** Fat Amy whispers, snickering with Cynthia-Rose before zipping her mouth shut at the deadly side-eye Aubrey is directing at her.

" **Wait, where's Beca?"** Chloe suddenly says, looking behind them, seeing no sign of the DJ at all.

" **Running off to Shamesville?"** Fat Amy supplies while Flo goes around, or more like hopping in one leg at their _'fashionable'_ friends and recording it on Snapchat.

" **No, Princess Poppy is right outside sniffing flowers and singing lullabies,"** Aubrey answers sarcastically after seeing the panic in Chloe's eyes. Emily could tell the brief look of guilt coming from the former co-captain but that is all forgotten when the DJ walks in, a couple of desperate photographers and crazy fans trying to follow her only to be blocked by security.

" **Damn, girl,"** Cynthia-Rose says in awe while the rest look at the incoming female.

The tiny DJ walks towards them in a short pink floral dress that ran down just above her knee, a tan leather belt cinched on her waist and a matching pair of heels, which Chloe proudly describes as, congo pink Isola sandals. Her wavy hair, styled in low pigtails, light rosy make-up and pale pink lipstick completed the very feminine look. Not to mention, the pink pearl accessories, the DJ would have deemed to be too girly for her taste actually looks quite lovely on her.

Emily sneaks a glance over the redhead, eyes wide and blinking, totally caught off-guard by the _'new'_ Beca. With the light blush tinting those cheeks, she wouldn't even be surprised if the former co-captain starts fanning herself at the closer view of the expanse of neck, collarbones and legs the DJ is currently exposing. Not that she hasn't seen _everything_ but Emily believes it's been a while since the infamous shower incident. It doesn't seem like Beca had shown herself to Chloe and the others before getting dressed with the way they look at her in astonishment.

" **It really is unfair that she gets to look that pretty as a punishment,"** Stacie complains before Fat Amy whispers, _"Who is she?"_ while motioning towards Beca.

However, the feminine DJ doesn't show signs of slowing down as she power walks past them. Beca had passed closely to Emily that she could hear the soft mumble of repeated curses spilling out of her lips. The famous DJ continues on, making a beeline to the comfort room and vanishing completely, leaving the group stunned and confused.

" **Okay now she's definitely in Shamesville, they probably bathe in pink there too,"** Fat Amy says, closing her video camera and patting it lightly as if she had taken the best shots, worthy of playing it on the huge flat screen TV whenever there is an occasion, for fun.

" **You should have seen her in the car cursing the universe,"** Aubrey says before pushing her sunglasses up her head like a headband and giving Chloe a look.

" **I'll go get her,"** the redhead replies with a smile before heading off to the direction where Beca had gone.

It didn't seem like they would be coming out and soon the call for passengers has started. Thus, Emily decides that she'd have to say her goodbyes in the airport's comfort room, of all places.

She catches Chloe standing outside one of the cubicles and wiping a tear in the corner of her eye due to excessive laughing. Meanwhile the voice coming in from said cubicle doesn't sound as amused.

" **Come out. You look beautiful Beca,"** Chloe tries again, both hands on the door like a child outside a candy store, yet the door remains locked.

" **Leave me alone, call me when everybody's gone,"** comes the obvious answer while a soft **"This is all your fault,"** follows.

" **You know we are at the airport, there will always be people,"** Chloe replies, rolling her eyes at the unjust accusation.

" **Also, if you hate it so much, then practice your bowling skills and win next time. Besides, everybody liked the new look,"** this earns more grumbling and protesting from the other side.

" **So you really aren't coming out?"** Chloe finally asks, heaving a sigh.

" **No, you are going to have to get me my clothes before that happens,"** comes the quick reply, as cold as it is though, Emily doesn't think it sounded serious.

" **Fine,"** the redhead decides before muttering under her breath, **"You leave me no choice then,"** as she takes a step back and clears her throat.

" **Beca?"** Chloe finally says after a while before knocking at the door in a unique manner, creating some sort of a beat.

" **What?"** and Beca should have known what was coming next since Emily had already figured it out at the tune of the knock but then again the DJ isn't exactly a movie lover, especially in the animation department.

" _ **Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play—"**_

" **You've got to be kidding me,"** Beca groans amidst the dramatic singing coming from Chloe.

" _ **I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away,"**_ the dramatic singing continues and Emily is still skeptical about whether or not this would work but it's Chloe and if there was anyone who could get Beca to open her _door_ it's definitely Chloe.

" **I can't believe I used your voice on some of my songs. I'm regretting it now,"** the DJ mumbles on but whatever hindrance she was trying to do to make the singing Bella stop is not working.

" _ **We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you'd tell me why!"**_ and Emily very much gets why Beca's favourite featured artist is Chloe, no matter how childish the song sounds the girl has amazing pipes.

" **Oh I'll tell you why, because of this dress and that song!"** comes the witty reply.

" _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?—"**_

" **Shut up, Beale. I don't hear a thing,"**

" _ **It doesn't have to be a snowman,"**_ came the slightly distorted singing with the way she sings with her lips slightly open and before another note is sung the door swings open much to Chloe and Emily's surprise.

" **Ah, doesn't this remind you of the old times?"** Chloe finally says in her infamous flirty tone, her playful eyes dancing whilst immediately putting a hand against the open door, in case the DJ changes her mind and crawls back to hibernation.

Beca looks at her best friend coldly, head tilting to the side and if Emily were to be asked, anyone would be dead not to feel that insane sexual tension coming from that little cubicle. Wherever this is going is pretty unpredictable.

" **You have such a weird… brain"** were the only words Beca forms out as she takes a step closer hoping to gain some sense of intimidation but then again, its Chloe were talking about here.

" **Yeah I know and I'm very, very proud of all… this,"** Chloe says in a slow and teasing manner, tapping the side of her head and emphasizing the _'very'_ in her sentence, obviously enjoying teasing the slightly flustered girl in front of her. Everything in this scene must be bringing interesting memories from the looks of it.

" **Well, the thing is, I might just have a little something for that,"** Beca says, nodding a few times.

" **Really? And what could that be?"** Chloe asks and somehow the current situation is getting a little similar to the one a couple of minutes ago.

Silence.

It seemed like a bomb was about to be dropped any time soon but before Chloe could realize what was happening Beca's fingers had found its way to her sides, squeals erupt from the room as the DJ begins her tickle attack, the number one weakness Chloe has, as Emily knows.

The red head lets out a series of gasps and giggles, yet despite that and the desperate appeals for a _peaceful_ _treaty_ , Beca, who is clearly enjoying her abuse of the adorableness that Chloe has become, is not having any of it.

If only she hadn't got a flight to catch, Emily would have just quietly left the two to themselves in their happy little world, where they belong forever and ever. But as the circumstances wouldn't have it, she was instead forced to make the hard decision of lightly tapping her knuckles on the main door of the comfort room to let her presence be known, which is a testament of how wrapped up they are with each other to have not immediately noticed that she had been standing there all along.

Chloe has already gotten hold of Beca's wrist by the time they hear the interruption. In a second, two pairs of eyes land on her awkward form.

" **Emily!"** Chloe starts, instantly releasing her hold on Beca to fix her hair and adjust the material of her navy green romper. Interestingly, if Emily were to walk upon this exact scene without knowing nothing prior to this moment then nobody can blame her for well, getting the wrong idea.

" **They just called in our flight,"** Emily explains, taking a few steps closer to them.

" **So, I guess we'll be seeing you next year then,"** Beca smiles knowingly. Aubrey must have already told them about last night and to be honest, Emily still couldn't get over the fact that she had just landed herself a promising future in LA.

" **I hope Aubrey hasn't traumatized you too much. You are lucky to have caught her in a good mood actually, I was tied to a chair and blindfolded at a hotel storage room when I was being recruited, and don't get me started about that death defying Bellissimo initiation,"** the DJ adds jokingly but then again, Emily had laughed at the _kidnapping_ joke, which turned out not to be a joke, so it's quite impossible to tell if this Aubrey fact 101 was actually real or not. She'll probably have to discreetly ask about it next time.

" **What Beca means is,"** Chloe cuts in, giving Beca a warning look while the latter just smirks back.

" **Welcome to the Bellissimo family! We've been actually waiting for you to join us on stage,"** Chloe says warmly and those words made Emily feel like she was ready to face anything in her way, be it either the ICCAs or the sexy bunny costume she has to wear.

Nevertheless, her short trip to LA had been life-changing and unforgettable. She was already excited for the journey she is about to embark after she graduates and the best part is, she will be sharing it with her Bella sisters. But for now, she knows she has to separate from them for a while. The feeling got her a bit sentimental to the first time she had to say goodbye to them four years ago and it surely has dampened her mood a bit despite the excitement for the future.

" **I'll miss you guys,"** Emily says unable to control the urge to hug them both because like Chloe she loves hugs, especially if it were from the girls whom she already considers as sisters.

" **We're just a call away, you know, and there's Skype, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Aubrey's central intelligence agency,"** Beca chuckles in the hug, lightly patting her back while Chloe's back rub assures her that one year isn't too long.

They'll definitely see each other soon. That's what Emily holds in her heart as she takes a seat on the plane, Cora and Martha next to her, looking outside LA. The place she will call home in the future. She had her own worries and fears of course but hopefully, when she returns, she'll be able to step up to Aubrey's expectations, handle the pressure of the entertainment industry, get love more than hate and attend Beca and Chloe's wedding, that is if they finally realize that soulmates do exist, and that they have been looking right at each other all along.

And if anyone back at Atlanta were to ask if there is one word to describe the short vacation she just had in a short amount of time and all the experiences it entailed that word would be,

Unbelievable.

* * *

 **Why am I writing about places I've never even been to?** **Sorry. Oh well, next chapter is up next week or earlier if I am in a good mood. Thanks to those who reviewed, read, commented, favorited and followed this fic. Bechloe is alive!**


	6. Killing Me To Love You

**Chapter 6**

 **Killing Me to Love You**

 **Beale Residence**

 **W Sunset Blvd.**

 **Los Angeles, California**

Perfect.

The alarm clock goes off and is immediately shut down by a light tap. Sometimes, Chloe just thinks it's useless to even set up an alarm clock when she always wakes up even before it does. Rolling on her back, she takes a couple of minutes to stare up at the ceiling before closing her eyes and exhaling loudly. It didn't matter if she was asleep or wide awake those words just wouldn't leave her.

 _Just like you and Beca_

Those were Emily's words a couple of nights ago. Those very words had been stuck on repeat ever since. Chloe sits up, running her fingers through her hair before getting off the bed to hopefully, shake off whatever heaviness she was currently feeling. Making her way to the bathroom, she finds that the task is harder than she thinks as her baby blue eyes land on a set of photos on her bathroom mirror, just right below the photo of the first event the Bellas performed at Club Bellissimo, photo polaroids of her and her favourite DJ followed.

 _You and Beca_

They were both smiling in an open car, the one they used to travel in their Canada trip. It was a time even before Beca was widely recognized as the star she is today. Chloe had been undergoing mild depression and zero motivation so her ever reliable best friend decided to drag her in some impromptu trip. She clearly remembered it, the time she had been struggling between three odd jobs to support her dreams. She was based in San Francisco then and was at the lowest point of her career. The fears she had been worried about since college were starting to happen and she was just about ready to run back home to Florida when a knock sounded at her apartment.

 _Beca_

In full travelling gear, boots, bags and food all in tow, a smug looking Beca stands right outside much to her surprise. The DJ then takes her hand, pulling her along, claiming that she's got everything covered and Chloe had nothing to worry about. After spending a couple of fun nights in Canada, despite getting lost and stranded at one point, Beca had finally persuaded Chloe to come with her to Los Angeles where Aubrey just might have a solution to her problem. It was then that she had been finally recruited to Club Bellissimo.

Truthfully, after they both graduated Chloe had always wanted to go to Los Angeles, follow Beca and be a dance choreographer like she had always dreamed of if only she hadn't made that one big mistake. Memories of Copenhagen suddenly flash in her mind as she closes her eyes to let the shower's warm water trickle over her, washing away every bit of pain the memory brings.

It was pathetic, really. She wanted to move on but she didn't exactly stray too far. She didn't want to cut everything off completely, to never see her again, never talk. So she chose to live in the same state. Far enough not to be able to see each other on a daily basis but near enough to spend long weekends or holidays together.

Of course she had hesitated at first at the proposal to move to Los Angeles. She wasn't ready. It was too early, despite it being more than a year since they've graduated, a year since Copenhagen, a year since she dropped a bomb and almost ruined everything. But how do you resist those dark cerulean blue eyes looking back at her expectantly, ready to convince her of that the opportunities in LA are so much better than anywhere else, that it's so much better facing problems together rather than apart.

So she caved in, because despite the uncertainty, despite the sting she feels at the center of her chest, her best friend wants her to be in LA, needs her to be there, and therefore, LA is where she will be. Either way it's going to hurt so she's just going to have to choose the better option by packing her bags and heading to the city of stars.

And with that, they both journeyed their way to the top, together, like what she had always envisioned back when they were still at Barden. Club Bellissimo paved the way for her name to be recognized in the world of dance. Her voice on the other hand, soaring along to Beca's ascent to fame in the world of music.

It was all she ever wanted, a stable job which she is passionate about, her best friends all next to her, and of course, Beca. Beca who wouldn't stop telling her, _"I told you so,"_ and would proceed to unintentionally pull her into the spotlight, because that's Beca, always choosing a cheesy movie marathon with her sisters over those extravagant A-list parties she is always invited to. Always choosing to go dining out with her in some deli than with some top celebrity in some fancy restaurant because all that glamour doesn't make her comfortable.

However, where Beca goes the cameras follow and so she finds herself dragged into the crazy as well, but that's okay, because Beca is there and where Beca goes, wherever Beca needs her to be, she will follow.

So far it had been great, everything was steady. She was getting used to being how it is, finally being genuinely okay with the fact that Jesse is perfect for Beca and that's how it should end. That is, until those words slap her hard in the face.

 _Just like you and Beca_

Chloe slams the door of her closet shut, wincing at the sound, not intending to actually put that much force but when your thoughts are deep in a swirling mess early in the morning then it's unavoidable. Shaking her head, she looks at the mirror, hair still slightly damp, while checking her outfit for today, a grey pineapple printed t-shirt that was slightly hanging loosely enough to expose a peek of her well-toned abs, which she is very proud of for everyone's information, and finally pairing it with denim shorts.

Checking the clock, she still had enough time to grab some breakfast at her favourite café before heading off to the dance studio to prepare for today's class.

Grabbing her trusty gym bag, a gift from Flo last Christmas, filled with her dance clothes and other essentials, she makes her way hurriedly to the kitchen to get her water bottle, obviously a gift from Fat Amy since it had _'Contaminated by a Ginger. Please don't touch'_ in big bold letters written across it. However, if she hadn't been so pre-occupied with her own thoughts she would've noticed the other person sitting in the room.

" **Teaching the teenagers today I see,"**

And Chloe lets out a shriek. She swears that her soul had just jumped out of her chest along with the water bottle that has landed down on the floor noisily. Spinning around, she instantly exhales, trying to calm down at the sight of those very pair of dark cerulean eyes that haunt her dreams looking at her in pure amusement.

" **Beca!"** she spits out, putting a hand over her chest, heart still pounding like crazy as she leans against the fridge to support herself because of the sudden weakening of her legs.

The DJ hops down from the high chair she was sitting on, casually going around the center aisle to pick up the fallen water bottle, opening it and walking over to the water dispenser next to Chloe, filling it up with water.

" **Dude, you should have seen yourself,"** Beca playfully teases as Chloe looks back at her with mock annoyance.

To be honest, they live at each other's houses all the time that it wasn't long till they naturally gave each other spare keys and passwords to everything they owned which needed opening. There were even at that point where they get confused as to which house to come home to. Being only a few minutes apart from each other doesn't help in the confusion either. It was just that she hadn't been expecting her best friend to be around today because she is well aware of the DJ's tight schedule, especially when an upcoming album is in the process of being made. Beca had been sleeping in her own recording studio for a couple of nights now and that doesn't surprise her since the famous DJ automatically shuts the world out when making music.

Or probably not the whole world, since said DJ who shuns everyone when making awesome beats is standing right in front of her. Although, admittedly, Chloe is sometimes an exception to the DJ's extreme work ethic since they do _hang out_ , as they like to call it, in each other's houses.

" **I thought you had work last night,"** Chloe finally manages to say before taking the water bottle Beca was handing out to her.

" **Yes I did,"** the DJ replies, leaning her hip to the counter next to Chloe. Somehow, she can already tell that something's up, basing on that perfectly arched eyebrow and sly smile forming on Beca's lips.

" **But you are here early in the morning, awake and less grumpy, and that's not normal at all which then means that you have something important to tell me,"** Chloe says in slow manner, her assumptions confirmed when Beca slowly nods and whatever the DJ is holding back must be awesome if she looks at you with that much life in her eyes.

It's been two months since the _great_ break-up between Beca and Jesse, their second break-up to be specific, so having her friend acting less broken and miserable for once meant a lot of things and Chloe is happy to see her this way.

Because if there was one thing that Chloe couldn't bear seeing its Beca getting hurt, hurt so badly that drinking and overworking become normal, so hurt that she finds her way in to Chloe's arms only to cry herself to sleep because that's the only way she can sleep. But that's okay with Chloe, because it's Beca and if Beca needed her she'd come running.

" **Oh my god, are you nominated for a Grammy again?"** Chloe says, hands coming up to cover her mouth in surprise as she looks at her friend eagerly but the DJ just leans her head back to sigh.

" **No, Chlo. Even better than winning a Grammy,"** Beca breathes out and Chloe could only frown, trying to rack her thoughts at the endless answers.

" **Uh you have been invited to an unlimited pizza party?"** she tries again, admittedly giving out stupid answers just so she could see that cute frustrated look on the DJ's face. Her amusement stops only when two pieces of paper are suddenly up in front of her face. Upon closer inspection, she manages to make out the tiny printed words on it.

" **Is that tickets to… Wexler Park?"** Chloe's eyes widen in delight as she read the words, looking back at Beca who had a satisfied smile plastered on her face, nodding at the question.

" **The general manager of the biggest amusement park in LA unbelievably expressed his love for my music and gave me this in exchange for a photo and a signed CD,"** However, as soon as the idea sinks in Chloe pauses, thinking for a moment, her smile fading.

" **Wait, how are we supposed to go to an amusement park without having you being trampled on by fans? Fans, which I'd like to remind you that you have, and they are like a lot,"** she asks, not really wanting to destroy the mood but that really is a problem needed to be addressed before they go run around like eight year olds.

" **Yeah because all my fans totes hang out at Wexler Park and sing my songs as they ride pink sparkly unicorns that go round and round,"** Beca says as Chloe shakes her head in disbelief.

" **I am only worried about you, Becs. I know it's unfair but if I could only be like Supergirl so I could protect your ass from getting squished by people or the annoying media then we'd go walk every crowded street and not worry about a thing but unfortunately, I'm not that super,"** Chloe explains. She knows she is making a very huge point and she has had enough experience to prove it.

She'd be lying if she says she doesn't miss Beca being just a normal person whom she can walk with freely out in the street. A minute in a crowded place is going to be hell with the people hovering around and the media disregarding your private space. It's the price they had to pay for achieving their dreams but sometimes it's just exhausting. Even though their friendship remained the same, there was also a lot of things they couldn't get to do anymore without having the public scrutinizing and following them.

" **I know. I really do that's why it's an exclusive pass wherein we could have the whole park to ourselves, Beale,"** Beca says holding up the tickets to point out the words she had skipped.

" **Oh, shouldn't you have just told me that first?"** Chloe says, lightly smacking Beca's arm playfully with the back of her hand while the DJ just jokes about giving her reading glasses instead.

" **I don't have anything to do tonight which is a very rare opportunity. So, are you coming with me or are you coming with me?"** Beca asks slyly, clearly wanting only one answer from her.

" **Of course I would. You know how much I love these things. But do you really only have two tickets? The girls are going to hate us for not inviting them if they find out, you know,"** Chloe points out.

She'd be happy to spend time with Beca alone but somewhere deep down she knows that it'll be for the best that they bring the others along. These thoughts she had been having recently aren't exactly a good sign and so she needed something to stop them from ever swaying her. She needed distractions.

 _Don't go there, Chloe. It's unhealthy._

" **The thing is,"** Beca starts, looking down as her hands suddenly finding interest in Chloe's favourite cup sitting on the counter.

" **I was given the ticket so I can bring my special someone for like an amusement park date but I don't think that person knows that I've been single for some time now so…"** she trails off, her eyes looking at anywhere but Chloe's while the small potted plant becomes the next target of her wandering hands.

 _You've been recovering just fine._

" **And I doubt I'd be able to be romantically involved with someone new by tonight, at least without having to be grilled by the internet about it and you know how uncomfortable I am meeting new people who don't understand that awkward Beca is different from DJ Beca,"** she continues and Chloe is actually finding the whole thing so entertaining, watching how her best friend attempts to show that soft side of hers once in a while. Luckily for her, this is one of those moments.

 _If you do, you might enter a relapse._

" **Also, I've kinda' been the worst friend lately and you've mainly been on the receiving end of the Beca Mitchell's scary emotional explosions which, isn't pretty,"** she says shaking her head before inhaling sharply.

 _You might not survive this time._

" **So I am taking you out to the park because I know you love that stuff and I just want you to know how much I appreciate the fact that you are still here even after all… the ugliness,"** she says, uttering the words with much difficulty as her voice goes even lower, almost like a whisper. Her face scrunching up at the end of her sentence. She looked as if she was dying in embarrassment as she waited for Chloe's response.

 _So don't go._

" **Well that's the thing, I will always be here, Becs, to pick up your ugly ass whenever it hits the ground whether you like it or not. It's inevitable,"** she says, giving her best friend a tight hug before bouncing a bit with excitement.

" **Tonight's going to be totes awes!"** she exclaims, linking her arm around Beca's as they head for the door.

" **Cotton candy and kiddie rides, god, Beale, you are so easy to please,"** Beca comments wryly as they make their way in to the car.

It's been a while since they've done their usual morning routine, a really long while. They were mostly together late in the afternoon when Chloe is done with her classes or late in the evening when Beca has finished her schedules, be it recording new songs, DJ-ing at an event or pleasing the media. Nevertheless, today is definitely one of Chloe's favourite days, or at least the morning.

Definitely the morning.

Will she regret her decision? Yes. She will regret it for the rest of her life. She knew it. Some had called her the girl with the golden heart, an energy pill, loveable and sweet. But she wasn't all that. Her story wasn't just filled with sunshine and glitter. There is darkness in it too. There was pain and yes, there was a lot of regret.

So when she stops in front of a door that very afternoon, trying to keep her heart calm, trying to keep it from persuading her otherwise, she knows she will regret this moment. She puts her fist up, knuckles hitting the door as she waits and waits in what seemed like forever, until it finally opens. Now there's no turning back. Here, finally comes the regret.

 _Look the other way and run._

" **Chloe?"**

" **Jesse,"** she says softly, looking quite determinedly at the Treblemaker alumnus.

There was dead air between them for a few moments. It was never comfortable being in each other's presence that much Chloe admits and she's not even going to pretend to be cool about it. It's like they have already mentally agreed on that but remained civil for the sake of a certain brunette.

Interestingly, despite their indifference with each other they actually have a lot in common. They had the same taste in movies, the same outgoing personality, their very high perseverance to achieve something they desire and definitely the same when it comes to being a sappy romantic. So of course, it isn't really a surprise that they'd also share the same preference in the love department. Thus, if anyone were to strongly believe the saying, the main reason why two people clash against each other is also because they actually are very similar, they'd both be raising their hands-and feet-in agreement.

" **What are you doing here?"** Jesse asks in an unusually low tone, the look in his eyes spelled caution but Chloe was used to it. Besides, she wasn't exactly her friendly usual self either.

" **I came to give you a chance,"** she takes his wrist and shoves a ticket in his open palm. She watches as he inspects it with furrowed brows before looking back at her in confusion.

" **There's only one other person I know she'd want to be with tonight,"** she explains as his features soften, looking back at the ticket in his hand and Chloe only realizes just how much he lost weight, the tired look on his face and his poor regard for hygiene because she rarely sees him sporting a scruffy beard and wrinkled clothes.

" **You need to talk, and not through emotionless texts or choppy calls but real talk, face to face, because the distance is only going to widen the longer you are apart. So if you love her enough to want her back then get her back,"**

She's been very aware of their recent communication but with Beca's busy schedule and Jesse's growing projects always getting in the way, talking hasn't been exactly happening and without that, reconciliation is far from their reach. Obviously, after things finally took a turn for the worst, months have passed and up until now they both still remain single.

Chloe takes one look at his pathetic form before exhaling. It doesn't take a genius to know that he'd just gone through the same process as her best friend these past two months. She gets it. She's gone down this road more than once too although the reasons may be slightly different, heartbreak is heartbreak whatever the cause is.

" **Also please get dressed properly and clean yourself. If you are going to get the girl you can't do it looking like that,"** she points out as he consciously runs a hand through his messy hair.

" **Hurry up, I'll be at the car,"** she finally says before turning around to head back to her BMW.

 _You need to survive._

Leaning her head back, she closes her eyes. The same mantra in her head replaying over and over again. She was doing the right thing. Right? Choosing the right thing isn't always pretty after all, it doesn't feel pretty either. But does her chest really have to be in this much pain? She's not supposed to feel this much pain. It's just wrong. It's not like she hasn't done this before. Certainly, it's not supposed to hurt just as much. It's not even supposed to hurt at all. She had closed this book a long time ago so, why?

" **You are doing the right thing,"** she mumbles to herself, her eyes catching sight of the time. They were going to be late but she wasn't really worried, Beca isn't always punctual when it comes to non-work appointments.

Its 5:56pm when Jesse gets in her car. He finally looked like the Jesse she met back in Barden minus the cheeky smile and confidence. They drive off in silence, her eyes only focused at the road while his were on the ticket in his hand. And once Wexler Park is in sight, the growing pain in Chloe's chest almost becomes too unbearable that she doesn't even know how she managed to park the car without crashing in to anything.

She hears Jesse inhale then exhale as if mentally preparing himself. Ignoring the weirdly slight dysfunction in her system, she turns her head to his direction, his eyes now gazing outside the entrance of the park.

" **Go,"** she orders, feeling as if she needed to do the push for him to make the huge jump.

Without a word, he opens the door and steps out. Chloe immediately tears her eyes away from his direction, her hand coming up to the wheel when a light tap to her window brings her focus back to Jesse.

" **Thank you,"**

" **Don't,"** she immediately cuts in. **"I'm just doing my job as her friend. Yours is to make her the happiest woman on earth. That's all I need for you to do,"** she says in finality, a lump suddenly forming in her throat as she struggles to say the words.

He nods affirmatively before finally walking to the entrance to hand his ticket while Chloe finally drives off. However, she doesn't head for home, driving around town without a destination in mind. She doesn't know what it was she needed right that very moment. But she knew she needed to do something, she just can't figure out what.

Beca and Jesse will be together again and she's happy for them. Sincerely. Her best friend will be even more inspired to make remarkable music. She certainly wouldn't come crawling back to her place with tears and a bottle of alcohol anymore. She would be in his arms tonight instead, happy and content. And Chloe prefers that. She really does.

 _Look the other way._

Was it an hour or more, she wasn't sure but in between her thoughts she had brought herself someplace familiar. The gates open and she drives in. She doesn't greet the staff like she usually does. Her legs moving on with a purpose as she grabs a bottle of beer, opening it and drinking as if it were water. Tossing off her shoes to the side, she takes a seat by the large pool, half her legs dipped in the water as she stares blankly into the ripple of blue.

 _You might not survive this time._

That's how Aubrey finds her, sighing knowingly before getting down to sit next to her and it takes a while before she could ask.

" **How are you?"** it was an unexpected question. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

However, Aubrey always had a knack of asking the right questions at the right time. There was so much meaning behind it and when it clicks, a tears finally falls, slowly and silently. Chloe closes her eyes as she lifts up the bottle to her lips once more, drinking down the bitterness before finally facing her friend to answer her question.

" **I'm having a relapse,"**


	7. Anchor

**Chapter 7**

 **Anchor**

 **4 years ago**

 **World Championship A capella**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

" **USA's Barden Bellas!"**

Chloe feels her ears ringing as the thunderous cheers broke the silence. Her co-Bellas next to her jumping and screaming in happiness. She chokes back a sob, clutching her chest as she looks around in disbelief. Fireworks go off above as confetti rains down on the stage. In seconds, they all take center stage as the golden trophy finally within her grasp. It doesn't sink in immediately until Beca's voice was heard over the speakers, thanking everyone for the support and talking about the struggle they had to overcome to get to this point.

When the mic had been passed on to her next, tears of happiness break and fall down her cheeks. In between sobs she proceed to mention her state of shock and how proud she is to be a Bella. Looking at her members, she finally tells them just how much she values the friendship they've shared all these years before passing the mic to Emily.

If there were moments where she didn't want to end, this is one of them. This was the product of years of hard work, effort and definitely a whole ocean of tears and sweat. And god was it such a great feeling. She'd do everything all over again, no doubt.

She looks up at the beautiful Copenhagen night sky. A perfect night for such a perfect celebration. She basks in the moment before turning to her left and finds Beca's eyes fall on her at the same time. The aspiring music producer, her best friend smiling genuinely at her and Chloe had never seen anything so beautiful.

If in movies slow motion scenes appear on such epic moments, for Chloe this would probably be her epic moment. The spotlights, the fireworks, the confetti and Beca. It doesn't take long until she is in her arms and that was it. This is the definition of perfect.

 _If only this would never end._

" **This is really happening!"** Beca half screams against the noise created from the high of their win, releasing her from the hug to look at her with pure joy.

" **I know. This is crazy! We did it, Becs!"** she shouts back as Beca plucks out confetti from her hair. She does the same as they both laugh at how ridiculous they look.

It was indeed crazy. They've been through an emotional rollercoaster this year starting with their scandalous incident in front of national television up until their horrifying but not really that horrifying boot camp. And despite their heated arguments, misunderstandings and confession of secrets, here they were. So, now only one question remains, what's next?

 _One more secret remains._

A sudden realization drops down on Chloe after the high has slowly calmed down. Perhaps it was because of the win that her confidence and morale had been boosted to an abnormal level. Perhaps it was the heightened emotion. Perhaps it was those attractive dark cerulean eyes that pull her in every time or those lips that create that irresistible smirk. Or maybe because what else could go wrong at such a beautiful night?

 _Really, what could go wrong?_

It was now or never. A new chapter was about to open after tonight. For Chloe, this was her turning point. Because Chloe Beale doesn't do anything half-heartedly. She goes all out until there is nothing left to give. And if kept any longer, she would explode.

" **Beca,"**

The brunette had just finished a phone call as she tucks her phone away at the back pocket of her jeans to look up at her, rather excitedly. She had just received a phone call from the record label she was interning and was now looking like she'd explode with joy any minute now.

" **You wouldn't believe what just happened!"** she exclaims eagerly as they stood by the side of the now empty stage, proceeding to tell Chloe that they'd be sending her to LA to work at their main office, that she'd finally get the chance to be producing her own music.

But everything was a blur to Chloe because all she could hear is the pounding of her heart. The music and noise around her died down and all she could see was the girl in front of her. The violet, orange and white lights dancing around them like little fireflies. Nothing exists anymore to Chloe but her, nothing but the two of them and three words in between.

" **I love you,"**

Chloe blurts out words that have remained unspoken for some time now. These words she had longed to say. These words that captured what she truly felt. These words, probably among the most abused of all words, mostly spoken lightly that the gravity of it has lessen in time, these words that despite that notion had come straight from her heart.

" **Well, tell me something I don't know,"** comes Beca's playful reply, immediately misunderstanding the real meaning behind it, those words that Chloe is known to say to anyone she's ever been friends with.

" **I am in love with you, Beca,"** her eyes never left Beca's. She then watches as those dark eyes loose the passion it had seconds ago. She watches as the smile slowly fades from her friend's lips. The emotions playing on Beca's face rapidly changing from excitement then shock and finally, confusion in seconds.

" **I have been for a while and I don't think I can keep this in anymore. We've just graduated and I don't know what tomorrow holds except for one thing. I want to be with you, more than just a friend,"** she continues without missing a beat as she reaches for the brunette's hand. It was cold in contrast to her warm ones.

" **Chloe, I-I—"** Beca stutters but her words are silenced as Chloe drifts closely to her, the distance between becoming thin.

There is something about wanting something for so long and finally having it. Like a delicacy you've only seen but never tasted. It's like tasting chocolate for the very first time. Chloe's chocolate came in a form of soft lips. And like every first time, it's slow, a little unsure but you can't stop. You'd want to do it again and again.

That's exactly what Chloe did. She didn't come crashing or aggressive. Neither did she stop nor hesitated but she took it slow, took her time tasting Beca's lips for the first time. She pulled away gently, lingering for a moment, tilting her head to the other side and again pressing her lips against her newest addiction however, this time more needy. Her hand caressing Beca's cheek.

" **Beca!"**

It was brutal. To have something you love being ripped out from your arms was terrible and brutally painful. Chloe knew that now as the image of Jesse comes to view. He was mad, really mad. What was worse was the visible hurt in his eyes and it snaps Chloe from the haze she was in. It's a face that would be haunting her from now on.

Jesse looks from her to an equally stunned Beca before turning around to walk away without a word, his head shaking as if trying to erase whatever he just saw.

" **I… I have to go,"** Beca mumbles, looking disoriented and unable to even look at her in the eye as she runs after Jesse, desperately calling out his name.

That image slowly burned its way to the back of her head. The world spun around her so fast she had to hold on to something or she'll crash. She made a disaster that is hopeless to repair and the worst part is, it all came from her heart. Standing motionless at the same spot, her eyes remained looking at the direction Beca had run off to.

Beca had made a choice and Chloe should have known, it was an obvious answer.

It finally dawns on her, all this time Chloe was the bad guy in this story, a beautiful story she had just ruined and Beca along with it. She had ruined her best friend, the one person she should be protecting. It was betrayal, even worse than a stab at the back and Chloe felt horrible. It came in waves, growing bigger as the seconds pass.

She felt numb as her legs finally moved. She didn't know where she was anymore, the people around her were reduced to blurry figures and colours. It didn't help that the pain emanating from her chest keeps intensifying and she feels like her heart is being viciously torn open.

" **There you are! I've been looking all over for you,"**

The voice snaps Chloe to reality as her vision focuses on a familiar face. Aubrey, her other best friend and former Bella captain. She was saying something about having found two great restaurants down town and something about places they should visit before returning back to the US. However, it doesn't take long until she notices something's off because well, Aubrey probably has like a sixth-or seventh sense-and also because among all the people breathing in Copenhagen, or all of Europe for that matter, she knew Chloe the longest. For this same reason, it wasn't that hard for Chloe to show her the pieces of her freshly broken heart for the first time that night.

" **So Beca already knows…"** Aubrey sounded so certain about the cause and Chloe was just thankful that she didn't have to elaborate any further.

" **Bree…"**

That was it. With both her hands covering her muffled cries, she broke down miserably and forlornly. Thankfully, Aubrey catches her just in time because Chloe's weak legs were about ready to give way and drop her down the ground.

Chloe loved hugs, not only because they make one feel great, they also are a source of comfort in times of pain and sadness. But then for the first time it seems like that no matter how many times or how tight the hugs she was being given, her pain and guilt, even at the slightest amount, wouldn't go away.

There was only one solution.

She had to fix the mess she made. She had to at least try to repair what she destroyed. The damage may be too big but Chloe never gives up. She had always been a promoter of positivity and hope. There's always hope. So, even if it hurts, even if Aubrey's last words continue to ring in her head, this is a sacrifice she chooses to make. Simply because, that's love.

Because Chloe loves Beca, deeply and painfully.

" **Jesse?"**

" **Chloe,"**

The look and tone of animosity coming from him causes Chloe to almost flinch and retreat but she holds her ground, reminding herself of what she needed to do. She takes in a deep breath before starting.

" **I'm sorry,"** she starts as Jesse lets out a puff of air, nodding sarcastically but it doesn't deter Chloe no matter how cliché her words sound like.

" **What I did was wrong and I—"**

" **You are her best friend, Chloe! Best friend! Best friends don't kiss each other. Especially if said best friend has a boyfriend, her boyfriend of four god damn years which, for your information, happens to be me!"** Jesse's voice booms as he paces from left to right. His words were like daggers being thrown at her but she takes them all, closing her eyes as a tear rolls down her cheek. She deserved every single blow and he wasn't done yet. There would be more.

" **I trusted you! I trusted you because Beca trusts you. And what? You go on and seduce my girl from behind my—No, you stole her in front of my very eyes! All those times you were together and if I had known, if I had only known I would have never…"** he trails off, finally standing still, hands on his hips as he shakes his head in disbelief. Unbearable silence follows.

" **How long?"** his question sends Chloe in a state of alarm as she immediately shakes her head.

" **No, it's not like that. Beca—"**

" **Then what? Was I imagining things now? Did I or did I not see you kissing my girlfriend?"** he shouts out and Chloe wasn't liking the way this was heading as her hands come up to rest on her head, desperately trying to remain in control but failing.

" **Beca loves you!"** Chloe shouts back and this time it is her who plunges the dagger right into her heart, slowly and excruciatingly.

" **She loves you, not me! I kissed her, Jesse. It was me and only me alone,"** she continues despite the stream of tears.

" **So crucify me all you want but not Beca. She isn't that kind of person, Jesse and you know that! A billion people could throw themselves at her but there's only one person she would choose and that's you,"** she sniffs, pressing even forward. She has to make it right. She has to, for Beca.

" **And I know just how much you love her. That kind of love you both have, it should be protected. I'll admit, it's true, I love her. I've secretly been in love with my best friend for quite some time and yes, I messed up but I will always be Beca's best friend above anything else. This friendship is too important to be ruined by a stupid mistake,"** she pauses for a moment to take in air, the words she utters all genuine and sincerely from her heart. She meant every word and she would stick by it until the end.

 _Until the end._

" **As her best friend, I want her to be happy. You make her happy and I swear, I would never ever get in the way of that happiness,"**

" **Nobody will,"** Jesse says firmly as he furiously wipes away a tear at the side of his eye.

" **I'm truly, truly sorry. Please let me make this right, please,"** she pleads desperately as he looks at her, his expression serious and Chloe couldn't help but feel nervous. His decision would determine her fate.

Chloe is hanging, hanging on the edge of a cliff and she's desperate to survive. She'd do anything at this point to remain on land, to remain by Beca's side. However, the only way to do so is the most painful way.

So, she heads that way, trying to keep her emotions steady as she passes by people hanging around different kinds of music booths, scanning every corner until she finally finds the source of her broken heart.

She feels a chill gripping her as she walks closer. Beca sat on one of the few benches near the area, her back towards Chloe with her eyes shut closed. She had her head hung low, supported by her hands. The headphones on her ears blasting on to her only source of comfort right now, music. To be honest, if there was seriously one thing that Jesse should even be angry or jealous about it is Beca's love for music. The girl would choose music over sleep if she had to and sleep is included in Beca's list of favourite hobbies, mind you.

At this point, talking is useless. At least not with those headphones attached to her ears. It would be impossible for Chloe to start a conversation so she opts to go around the wooden bench moving in front of her best friend who still doesn't seem to feel her presence.

Slowly, Chloe crouches down to Beca's level. She reaches out and gently slips Beca's headphones off of her. Deep blues instantly look up back at her and when Chloe thinks that her pain could not go any worse, she was wrong. Because those eyes filled with sadness and dried up tears pained her than any other kind of pain she's ever been through.

" **I'm sorry,"** she whispers what most probably is her favourite sentence of the day.

" **Chlo—"**

" **Beca, I love you but if this selfishness and stupidity is what destroys everything then I'd rather lose my voice for the rest of my life than see you like this,"** she starts and as soon as Beca opens her mouth to speak Chloe immediately puts up a hand up to stop her from doing so. Chloe had to say this, at least before she completely crumbles apart. She had to fix this and the only way to do so is by telling Beca what she needed her to know.

" **I want you to know that you and Jesse are the perfect match and I made the mistake of almost ruining something that beautiful. And I hate myself for that. I didn't know what I was thinking, well, you know me, I do before I think,"** she lets out a soft chuckle, quickly wiping a tear threatening to fall from the corner of her eye.

" **Chloe—"**

" **Please, let me finish. I made a mistake tonight. A huge mistake that put your relationship with Jesse at risk. It also put our friendship at risk and I don't want that, Beca. I can't live with that. This—whatever this is, it's just a phase that will soon go away,"** Chloe nods, wanting so badly to believe in her own words, hoping that these feelings will eventually go away and everything will be back to normal. Just the way it had always been. She has to believe in it.

" **I'll get rid of these stupid feelings, I promise. So please be my friend again, please? And I know it's a going to be awkward, uncomfortable and different than it was before but I'll take that as my punishment. It's all my fault and I clearly deserve that so please let me fix this,"** she finishes, forcing herself to look hopefully in to those eyes she loves so much.

" **You'll always be my best friend, Chloe,"** Beca finally says and Chloe finds that it hurts more than she had expected but this was a better kind of hurt. She will be Beca's best friend for the rest of her life. She'd rather accept that with open arms than live a life without her.

It was hard. She's not going to lie about it. This was so hard. It feels like she's not going to make it through the night but she did. And now there's only one thing left to do.

 _Just one more_

" **I have to show you something,"** she says, gently taking Beca's hand and standing up but her best friend just sits and stares at her.

" **Trust me, this is something you'd love,"** this finally brings Beca slowly on her feet as they begin to walk.

If Chloe were to be asked to look back one day, probably the last day of her life on earth, to remember the most painful sacrifice she's ever had to make she'd simply answer, that one beautiful night in the city of Copenhagen as she walks, leading the way and holding the hand of the one she truly loves. And if she were to be asked, why she chose what seems to be such a lovely memory then she'd say,

Because it was the night she gave away her love to somebody else's arms, to the one whom that person's destined to be with for the rest of her life. She'd probably say that she didn't think her heart would survive and continue to beat on that night but it did.

It did as she led Beca to a secluded place at the vast park, under a beautiful big tree filled with tiny lanterns of all sorts of colours hanging from the branches, where Jesse stood, waiting. It did even after she slowly released Beca's hand. It did even when she watched Jesse walk over to Beca. It did even after she took a step back, and another, and another, and another. It did even after she turned away to take one step forward, then another, then another, then another until she suddenly feels being held in someone's arms and pulled away. It did even when Aubrey opens the car and gently pushes her inside. It did even as Aubrey hugged her while she burst out in to tears, crying her heart out like never before.

" **It's okay, it's okay, let it out, Chlo,"** she hears Aubrey softly say.

" **Let it all out,"**

* * *

 **I know, this weird masochist author is killing hearts here, there and everywhere. Also, I may or may not have finished writing the last chapter for Club Bellissimo so I might throw another chapter in a couple of days... just so the few of you guys won't murder me for continuously hurting our precious Chloe. Hi to the new readers and thank you to those who have continued to stay until now.**

 **RJRMovieFan:** I am taking this story to space. Kidding. I know this chapter doesn't exactly answer your questions but I promise things will all unfold in it's own time. What I can tell you though is that, there are 8 more chapters left to go.

 **Bechloe Legacy:** I would like to say please don't cry, your tears are too precious for this but I'd also like to say thank you because it also means that I'm relieved to know that I've conveyed the right emotion through writing. No, seriously don't cry-cough-save it for later-cough-I wish all of us fanfic writers wrote the PP3 plot, with Bechloe as the center of the story. An amateur author can dream :) Chloe, represents all the people who loved someone truly & deeply despite the pain, and despite the fact that they may never be loved back in return. Chloe represents those who unselfishly only wish for their love's happiness and well-being (also called: people in the friendzone). And Emily will come back. That's all I can tell you for now.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you think so. Aubrey and Emily... hmm honestly, I don't want to keep your hopes up because when I started writing this, I wasn't really thinking of romantically pairing those two but as I was halfway through this story, I think it's safe to say that those two actually share something special between them...or whatever it is between them. And I'll just leave it at that ;)


	8. Save Me

**Chapter 8**

 **Save Me**

 **Present Day**

 **Posen Residence**

 **Santa Monica, California**

Unicorn.

It's the first thing that greets Chloe's eyes. A stuffed unicorn, in baby blue and white colour staring back at her. Closing her eyes shut, she rubs her face with her hand before opening her eyes again. Yes, it's still there, sitting on its stomach and smiling. It was just about the size of a grown dog, probably a golden retriever. _How cute_. Using her elbow to support her weight, she touches the tip of its nose with her free hand, her frown turning into a smile.

After last night's realizations she doesn't even want to think about anymore and the abrupt pity party with Aubrey, seeing unicorns in the morning is a must. It had already brought a smile to her face so if this stuffed toy was here to brighten her day, it's clearly doing its job well.

" **Where'd you come from?"** she murmurs drowsily, wondering why Aubrey would even have one lying around one of her guest rooms. Also, she may have been a bit intoxicated last night but she clearly remembers not seeing said unicorn when she crashed in and slept.

" **Wexler Park,"** a voice from behind her replies monotonously, making Chloe whip her head to the opposite side. Her body stiffens and Chloe thinks that there's no better alarm than this, she is very much awake by now.

" **Beca!"**

The famous DJ sat, leaning back at a chair near her bed, arm crossed as she looks at her, like Chloe had committed some sort of crime. If she had to guess it's most probably betrayal. Suddenly she wonders why Aubrey wasn't around right at this moment because she badly needs a lawyer. That woman might as well turn in to one with all that intimidating aura.

" **I can explain—"** she starts, sitting up quickly but was cut off by Beca.

" **Her name is Snow,"** the DJ says in the same tone, her accusing eyes making Chloe look at anywhere else but her before landing down at the unicorn sitting next to her, pulling it close to her for comfort.

" **That's a pretty name,"** she says with a smile hoping to appease her friend but it doesn't seem to be working.

" **Yes, but here's the thing, Snow has been scheduled for adoption last night so poor Snow waited all damn night for his new owner who get this, turns out gave her ticket away even after she excitedly said that last night would be, and I quote,** _ **'Totes Awes!'**_ **,"** Beca puts up a fake bright smile and a tone of over enthusiasm with matching wide hand gestures at the quote, apparently, her Chloe impersonation which Chloe would never acknowledge because she doesn't think she does it like that. It made Beca look deadly cute though so she isn't mad about it.

 _Cute Beca everyday please._

Chloe, now hugging 'Snow'—which is covering half of her face behind its head—guiltily looks at Beca. The DJ's cold stare making her sink lower and completely hiding behind the stuffed toy.

" **Alright, I'm sorry!"** she finally blurts out and that gets Beca up on her feet, walking towards her, looming.

" **I'll forgive you. But in one condition,"** Beca bargains, holding up a finger.

" **Okay, fine, what is it?"**

Somehow, Chloe could already tell that she knew something was coming. One, she knew Beca very well to figure out the signs of an upcoming dark force and two, this certainly looked very familiar.

Another Beca tickle attack.

Of course, what else could it be but Chloe Beale's ultimate weakness? She was helpless against it, against such sweet torture. In seconds, all she could see was a flurry of sheets, pillows and dark brown tresses. If her mornings could be spent forever sprawled out lazily in bed after bouts of tickles and laughter with that one person then Chloe would never ever have to ask for anything else. But those kinds of mornings don't happen every day nor do they last forever. They come out of the blue like glimpses of what could have and should have been. Then they leave a bitter after taste as the reality dawns on her.

Chloe stares blankly at the ceiling, the sunlight spilling inside from behind the curtains. The scent of orange flower and lychee making her dizzy, a scent that emanates from the woman lying down next to her. It was too perfect and she knows that nothing can be _too perfect_.

It took a lot for Chloe not to give in and lose it, _again_. And she knew better than anybody that, that doesn't end well. So she normally goes to take another dagger and aims it at her jugular before she could make another mistake.

" **How did it go? You and Jesse, last night,"** she asks carefully. It was good that she didn't have to look at Beca when she asked because her eyes tell a story that will betray her.

" **Good, I guess. We didn't really talk much just things that are new, things that have changed, things that haven't changed,"**

" **That's… that's a good start, right?"** Chloe says, reminding herself where she stands in all of this.

The bed creaks as Beca slowly stirs, shifting to lie on her side and Chloe feels her friend's eyes fall upon her. Chloe tears her gaze off the sunlight bathed walls to look back at her best friend.

Beca is beautiful.

Her features and her soul, all so beautiful. She had eyes filled with a mystery that unfolds into layers of exquisiteness the longer you look at it, her soft brown hair falling so tenderly on the white sheets makes Chloe want to run her hands along it all day and her lips, those lips so sweet and tempting.

It doesn't help that Chloe knew how they taste against her own.

" **He asked me,"** Beca's words break Chloe's chain of thought and she hopes that the dreamy look in her eyes wasn't too obvious. So she clears her throat, her eyes settling at the stuffed toy discarded just below, between their knees, trying to cover up her feelings as quickly as she could.

" **Asked what exactly?"** Chloe asked before feeling dumb because obviously, what else could it be?

" **To come back to him,"**

Chloe nods but it wasn't out of understanding or affirmation, it was more of swallowing down the truth she had to accept.

" **Is this the part where we secretly break in to Aubrey's wine cellar and pop open an expensive bottle of champagne?"** she smiles, masking the pain behind the joke. However, Beca's expression doesn't reflect hers. There was trouble in those dark blue eyes and Chloe sensed it right away.

" **I haven't given him an answer yet,"**

" **Oh,"**

But what else could she say, to be honest? She already had it in her mind last night that Beca and Jesse would be back together. Strangely, she felt a bit happy and she immediately felt guilty because best friends aren't supposed to feel happy about something like that. But then again, Beca wasn't making it any easier for her.

" **Should I say yes?"**

It was one of those moments where Chloe just wishes she'd stop saying things she'd regret, stop hoping for impossible things to happen and stop wanting to actually jump down a cliff and end it all. But there's always that one thing that's making her look the other way and that's Beca. Can she really walk away and leave?

 _No_

" **Yes,"**

Everything was still for a moment. Everything except beating hearts and soft breaths. And for once, she couldn't read Beca's expression. Her best friend was weighing in her answer so Chloe decides to help her.

" **If he is someone you can't let go, someone you can't imagine living without, then say yes. It's that simple, Beca,"**

Her very own words linger in Chloe's mind even after Fat Amy barges in the room, hands quickly covering her eyes as she apologizes like she stumbled upon Beca and Chloe in an inappropriate situation—well they were in bed, inches apart from each other but still—explaining that she was just looking for the medicine cabinet to treat a raging headache. This earns a deep sigh from Beca before they both finally decide to head downstairs where unsurprisingly, the other Bellas were present, or better yet, coming in and out the house like they were still at their sorority home back in Barden.

They all live nearby, except Beca and Chloe who live near each other some 30 minutes away from Aubrey's home. But then old habits are hard to break and after living together in one house for years it's admittedly lonely and weird to be living on your own. Thus, every once in a while they make it a point to crash in what Fat Amy dubs as, the upgraded Spanish styled Bella sorority house to eat or for whatever mundane reason they could think of.

" **Of course, go ahead, please feel at home,"** Aubrey sarcastically mutters, sitting at the end of the long table, a forced smile on her lips as she lifts up her cup of tea after Flo and Stacie drop by unannounced, both smiling sheepishly and grabbing a slice of toast before they head to the pool area to join Cynthia Rose and Lilly.

" **Great, finally all my children are complete,"** Aubrey says as she eyes Beca and Chloe entering the dining area, the older Bella's expression turning in to a slight frown at the sight of a stuffed unicorn taking place in one of her dining chairs.

" **Morning Bree,"** Chloe greets her in her usual chirpy tone, taking a seat at the chair next to Beca who on the other hand, is contentedly sipping on the black coffee she is immediately served. Even Aubrey's house help knew what each Bella's breakfast preference is by now.

" **If that's the next theme for our third anniversary, it's a definite no,"** Aubrey comments, eyeing the stuffed unicorn.

" **Actually that didn't cross my mind but now that I think of it, that's a good suggestion, Aubrey. I'm thinking like baby pink and blue cotton candy too,"** Beca teases while Chloe snorts but immediately turns serious when she feels Aubrey's eyes on her. Thankfully, Fat Amy comes swinging in the right time.

" **Somebody say candy? You pitches now that I have only one favourite kind of** _ **lollipop**_ **. The ones that couldn't be bought in any candy store if you know what I—"**

" **Amy, we will not be talking about your favourite** _ **lollipop**_ **on this table or in any place in my house for that matter,"** Aubrey immediately cuts in with a sardonic smile, looking like she's trying not to lose it with the way she is gripping her tea cup while Fat Amy slowly gives one big nod in understanding, taking a piece of toast and walking out to the patio.

The brazen Australian however, stops at the door and slyly looks back.

" **But really Aubrey, I sincerely think your stress is due to lack of some good** _ **lollipop**_ **in your life,"** she says with a wink before running out to the others and yelling out Aubrey's forbidden word.

Aubrey's mouth is hanging open as Amy does her grand exit while both Beca and Chloe instantly burst out in to laughter which they sincerely tried but failed to keep in.

" **Shots fired,"** Beca mutters under her breath over to Chloe who is currently biting her lower lip to resist a giggle from escaping her lips.

Seemingly trying to compose herself, Aubrey turns to both of them and the glint in her eyes tells Chloe that she has something up her sleeve, probably something along the lines of _'If you don't stop, I'll burn that unicorn lovechild of yours,'_ oh how she wished that was what the older girl should have said but it was far from that and Chloe wasn't ready for what comes next because Aubrey just knew where to hit it right.

" **Oh let's get one thing straight, I'm not in need of** _ **lollipop**_ **, but you, on the other hand** ," she says her eyes landing on Chloe who almost chokes on her juice.

" **Are in need of some** _ **candy**_ **. So, tonight, 7pm at the Forma, you'll be on a date. You can thank me later,"** Aubrey says in such a sweet tone that makes you want to hit your head against the wall, her lips forming a sly smile as she finishes her tea to get up.

In a flash, Chloe's hand reaches to grab Aubrey's wrist, her eyes wide in alarm as the surprising information is said.

" **What?!"**

Chloe didn't mean for it to sound as if she had just heard someone die unexpectedly. She just doesn't understand. It's not like she hasn't entertained suitors and went out on dates. She's had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past four years, relationships which admittedly, lasted in an average of at least three months. It isn't like she's in desperate need for some _candy_ nowadays. She's already had _candy_. Although, she'd never say no to _chocolate_ right now. But then again, the _chocolate_ she wanted wasn't available and it'll never be available to her for about, forever. Still, she doesn't believe that this is the solution to that.

" **Doll up, wear something fashionable but comfortable,"** Aubrey says while straightening the pencil skirt of her Antonio Berardi ensemble. She turns to go but stops and looks back at Chloe who was just about to protest.

" **And don't forget, shave your legs,"**

The older Bella gave out an amused smiled before deliberately glancing at Beca and Chloe swears she is ready to strangle Aubrey right then and there. She knew very well what Aubrey is doing. It's just that this time Aubrey purposely did so in front of her favourite DJ. It's not like she was going to gain anything out of it. It just makes her feel worse.

Speaking of Beca, her best friend has been unusually quiet and Chloe isn't sure what that meant.

" **So,"** Beca's voice startles her a bit.

" **I didn't know you were in to blind dating again. I mean after that disastrous date with Mark, Marvin, whatever his name is,"** she says as she smears her toast with butter, a lot of it.

" **Yeah but I mean that was college and well, it is Aubrey organizing the date this time. What could possibly go wrong?"** Chloe shrugs, eyes focused on her own breakfast. " **And it's Glenn, by the way"**

" **Well, I don't know. He could maybe turn out to be a serial killer? The brother of Mr. Grey or you know, Posen's nerdy rich millionaire acquaintances who go to those reality shows in search of** _ **'true love'**_ **when they are just basically bribing the women to have** _ **candy**_ **with them!"** Chloe laughs, finding her best friend's concern endearing.

That's Beca for you, always protective of her friends. She doesn't look like it but she really does care. Chloe always knew it from the very beginning. That behind all that cold and uncaring exterior, deep down Beca Mitchell actually has a heart that is made out of marshmallow. It's one of the things that made her fall in love with the girl in the first place.

" **Or he could be a nice guy** _ **or girl**_ **with good taste in music?"** Chloe suggests.

" **Do you still have the pepper spray I gave you?"** Beca immediately asks, rather seriously and Chloe can't help but laugh, instantly looking back at her best friend.

" **Seriously, it's going to be fine, Beca. I'm not going to a battle field, I'm just going out on a date,"** Chloe explains in between chuckles before gazing down on Beca's plate, her smile replaced with a frown.

" **And uhm Becs? I think maybe… you should slow it down with the butter,"** Chloe slowly says, worriedly staring down on the toast which Beca is currently slathering more butter on that it's starting to look like a cupcake.

The DJ paused for a moment as if just realizing what's happening in front of her before putting down the butter knife and casually taking a bite.

" **I like it this way,"** Beca shrugs, swallowing down her breakfast hard. Strangely, she quickly picks up her cup to drink on coffee instantly followed by a couple of coughs as Chloe instinctively pats her back.

* * *

 **Forma Restaurant & Cheese Bar**

 **1610 Montana Ave, Santa Monica**

Cathy.

Chloe's date, Cathy wasn't a serial killer or an obnoxious millionaire. Cathy was pretty with wavy warm blonde hair and dark blue eyes which Chloe can't help but compare to Beca's dark blue orbs. The charming girl loved food and music which is enough to make Chloe comfortable in her company. She is an aspiring theatre actress, an occupation Chloe can relate to in terms of performing for a live audience. Chatting with each other comfortably, they dined in delicious Italian food and shared stories all night. Nevertheless, the date was turning out to be perfect.

Almost.

The thing is, it was clear that they'd be more of friends instead of lovers. Cathy had confessed that she'd just recently broke up with her writer boyfriend and this date was some sort of distraction. This then led Chloe to admit the same, what with her unrequited love for her best friend. Chloe cannot be more thankful of this because truthfully, she just wasn't ready for a relationship right now. Besides, she found a friend whom she can share her woes to. Right now, they were just two women who had their hearts broken, out for a lovely night to forget being well, broken.

The night is going well.

Or not.

Nothing ever comes easy, does it? That's what Chloe was thinking when she and Cathy head out to go to a bar nearby to trade wine for something stronger. She's aware that her alcohol consumption this past few days is growing but then it's quite unavoidable nowadays due to some slight heart problems. Besides, she doesn't have a friend to comfort and stay sober for anymore. One fun night without having to think about mistakes and regrets is all she asks but as soon as they step inside a chic bar named the Misfit, the one which Cathy recommended them to go to, the said mistakes and regrets were waiting inside for her.

Beca.

Chloe's best friend, Beca was already inside and to make things even better, Jesse was seated opposite her as they seemed to be talking about serious matters, matters that Chloe doesn't want to know about. It was like walking outside on a nice day only to bump in to a lamp post she didn't notice was in front of her. The number one option Chloe had was to get up and walk back out immediately, even if it meant dragging Cathy with her but when Beca's eyes catch hers that clearly wasn't an option anymore.

So, now they are all seated in one table.

" **I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell,"** Beca says rather flatly after Chloe introduces Cathy. Chloe had already felt the walls of her best friend shoot up the sky as she studies her date.

Well, it's nothing new. Beca would always tell Chloe how her taste in partners is sometimes a little questionable. But then she clearly has a point. Chloe doesn't really think much about who she is having a good time with as long as they have a _good time_. So when her last boyfriend cheated on her, unlike Beca's rage, she didn't even care and dumped him so casually like it wasn't a big deal. Admittedly, the reason for her lack of effort in relationships has something to do with the girl who is currently interrogating her date.

" **I know! I love your new single, I've probably listened to it like a thousand times, which is weird I know, since I am in theatre and some people think we only listen to the classic musicals,"** Cathy gushes before shyly asking if it was okay if they took a photo.

Beca agrees, albeit a little reluctant, while Jesse kindly offers to hold the phone to take the photo of the four of them.

" **Thank you,"** Cathy excitedly says before looking like she remembered something. She smiles as she turns to Chloe.

" **Oh god, I just realized we didn't have a photo together yet,"** she says before holding the phone in front of them both.

Instinctively, Chloe's lips tug upward and her arms circle around the girl's neck as they pose for a photo which evolved in to a series of Snapchats. They laughed as they watched the silly video of them goofing around when the sound of a beer bottle getting knocked down by accident pulls Chloe's attention back at Beca.

" **Shit,"** Beca curses under her breath while putting the bottle right back up.

Chloe instantly looks for a table napkin but Jesse already beats her to it and was now helping Beca wipe off her beer stained jacket. Her best friend discards her jacket to the side while Jesse sweetly takes off his own to give to her, even placing it on her shoulders himself.

That image required Chloe to grab her own glass and take a shot, the liquid feeling like fire on her throat as she downs it in one go, the bitter after taste leaves a slight frown on her face.

It's been a while.

To be honest, Chloe never really goes out with Beca and Jesse. She'd expertly whip out an excuse to get out of the invitation or whenever she finds herself in a situation where the three of them possibly being together in one room comes up. This was never an issue due to the history the three of them shared. The last time she's even been in one table with both Beca and Jesse together was Christmas Eve last year at a restaurant that Aubrey rented so they could celebrate in peace. The only reason she survived that night was because she thought she had accepted the things that were meant to be. Also, because Aubrey kept her focused on conversations regarding on business, politics, Bruno Mars and world affairs while Fat Amy kept her busy by asking her to reach for the mashed potatoes or the fruit cake for about the entire evening.

But Aubrey, Fat Amy and their crew of misfits weren't here to steal her attention and Cathy can only do so much. Deep down, Chloe felt sorry for her. She was well aware of the bad company she is becoming with the way she was pounding on more alcohol. She might as well be playing her own version of 'Movie Drinking Game', it's just that the movie she is watching is a real life romance in front of her eyes. Nevertheless, whenever Jesse's hand touches Beca she takes a sip, when he whispers in Beca's ear she downs a glass and when they look at each other she orders more gin or tequila, or whatever the bartender is giving her. The night was bound to be disastrous.

Chloe herself destroyed it.

She said she would stay. Chloe promised to be the perfect best friend. She promised to be there when Beca needed her. She promised Beca that the feelings would go, that she was already content on seeing her happy. Even though it wasn't easy Chloe promised everything, all for her.

But the truth is Chloe couldn't hold on anymore. She's gone past breaking point. In other words, she failed. So in order to save the last unbroken pieces of herself she turned the other way to run as far as she could, destroying all of the promises she made.

In the end, Chloe left Beca.

* * *

 **I love Snow the unicorn (definitely my favourite charcater in this story). This one's a cliffhanger and all will be explained next chapter. My chapters have a pattern if you haven't noticed. When it starts good, then it's going to end bad. Will there be light at the end of this long dark tunnel...?**

Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, followed and favourited Club Bellissimo.


	9. Someone To Stay

**Chapter 9**

 **Someone to Stay**

The end.

Chloe never thought this night would end like this as she dumps a heap of her clothes inside her travel bag, pausing to eye her passport and ticket laying on her bed, and she certainly never thought that she'd be losing her best friend. She could easily blame it on the alcohol but she doesn't. This is all on her. One thing is for certain though, she hates to admit it but in the end Aubrey was right and Chloe knew that now. Her friend warned her 4 years ago what kind of suffering she'd be expecting but she was blind, blindly in love.

Love is blind.

It is blind and it destroys you from the inside out.

* * *

 **3 hours ago**

 **The Misfit Restaurant + Bar**

 **225 Santa Monica Blvd, Santa Monica**

" **Stop, you're drunk, Chlo,"** Beca tells her and Chloe could feel her best friend taking the bottle of Vodka off of her grip.

Cathy had just reluctantly left a couple of minutes ago with an assurance from Beca that she'd be taking care of the drunken mess Chloe has become and now they were outside the bar.

" **No, I'm fine,"** Chloe insists, pulling the bottle back and away from Beca's reach and taking another sip, or better yet a gulp. She doesn't finish it though as Beca grabs hold of the drink just in time and successfully takes it away from her.

" **We are going home, now,"** Beca says firmly, taking Chloe by the arm and passing the bottle to Jesse who sighs and shakes his head.

" **I'm fine, I'm super fine!"** Chloe says smiling like a fool, staggering a few steps as she frees herself from Beca's best friend follows her worriedly, both hands raised towards her to catch her in case she falls.

" **No, you're not. I'm driving you home,"** Beca grabs her by the arm again and slowly turns her to the direction of her car but Chloe pushes her away.

" **Leave me alone. I said I'm fine!"** she exclaims in frustration, her voice rising.

Beca looked stunned at the sudden hostility. Considering their last big fight, or at least the time Chloe had used such tone, was ages ago and so the sudden change wasn't expected at all. But with Beca knowing what alcohol does to her, either the excessive flirting or on rare occasions like tonight a surprising burst of mood swings, the brunette wasn't letting her have it.

" **No, you're not fine. You're coming with me right now so I can take you home,"** Beca orders in a commanding tone before turning to Jesse.

" **Jess, can you go get the car please,"** she says in a calmer tone before turning back to Chloe who smiles like a fool, wobbling towards the opposite direction again that it wasn't hard catching up to her.

" **C'mon Chloe, let's go,"** Beca says, catching hold of her arm only to be pushed away again.

" **I'm not getting in that car! It's too…damn… small,"** Chloe says with a slur. She almost loses her footing but recovers just in time making Beca exhale in frustration as she persistently follows Chloe.

" **There's enough room for the three of us,"** Beca says in a much softer tone, now slowly pulling her by the waist. **"Now let's make a small turn here so we could go to the big and very spacious car,"** she says emphasizing the _'big and very spacious'._

" **No,"** Chloe resists, planting her feet to the ground, shaking her head like a child being forced to eat her vegetables.

" **I'm tired… I'm just… so… so very tired,"** she whines as she begins a game of tug-of-war with Beca. They probably looked very ridiculous and Chloe is certain that the paparazzi, if ever they are around, are having a field day. On that note, Aubrey would be greatly pissed when she wakes up in the morning.

" **And so am I, Chlo. Now if we just get to the car you can stretch out and lie down at the back seat,"** Beca suggests, her tone pleading and for a moment it almost sounded so convincing to Chloe that she might as well go but tonight was just full of surprises, even for her. None of what she tried to say came out of her lips instead, her heart takes over and dictates whatever she kept hidden for so long.

All these years she had trained herself to filter all these bottled up feelings in front of Beca. Feelings, which she thought ceased to exist until recently and despite having such a good track record of keeping her promise to be the greatest best friend, Chloe had not foreseen what was bound to happen. She had even made a mental list of rules and guidelines she strictly abides by. One being, not getting too drunk, most importantly in front of Beca, to the point where she'd lose sense of what is right and wrong.

Thus, she created a line dividing the right and the wrong in order to maintain a friendship she promised to keep. However, whatever line she painstakingly drew all these years was currently fading into a blur. Tripping over due to her own carelessness, she was bound to cross dangerous territories, again.

" **Let go!"** she tries to wrench her wrist free but this time Beca seemed most determined to drag her and throw her ass at the car's backseat if she had to.

" **I will if you just come with—"**

" **Beca, let me go,"** this time she was desperately pleading.

She meant it. She was tired, tired of everything. She wanted to go and she wanted Beca to let her go, desperately, because she couldn't do it on her own. She couldn't cut the cord by herself. For years, she hung on, clinging on to where her heart wanted to be but tonight, her heart was just too weak and too wounded to hold on. She needed the distance, the space, one moment where she could fix herself first.

But then that was far from happening because Chloe realized that it would be easier if Beca herself did it. Despite the unrequited love she had shouldered alone for years, their friendship wasn't one sided. It was very strong, it was built with walls of trust and strengthened by time. It was that exact friendship that kept her by Beca's side all these years and now that she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to walk away but then again, their friendship isn't one sided.

She needed Beca to let her go.

" **Chloe please, why are you being like this?"** Beca says in an exhausted tone, now using both hands to pull on her arm that when Chloe's resistance waned a little the DJ almost stumbled backwards.

Chloe catches Beca in time and for a moment they just stare at each other. Something in those words triggers something deep within and that's when the lines disappear completely.

Chloe lost control.

Her best friend was about to say something when Chloe closes the gap between them to engulf Beca in a hug.

Something about that question freezes her mind. All of her conscious guarded thoughts were unable to defend herself at that moment and this renders her helpless to the explosion of her heart, the desires she's held back for so long finally escaping at the chance it was given.

" **Because I'm still in love with you,"**

Time stills, exactly as it did 4 years ago, that's what Chloe felt as she tightens her embrace. Hugging was better, she didn't have to see her best friend's face and hurt herself at what she sees. At least this way, she can say it without having to see those dark blue eyes looking at her with confusion and disappointment, _again_.

Chloe naturally hated rejection, everyone does, and even though she handles every bump on the road perfectly well this certain rejection has her crumbling in to pieces with recovery out of sight.

" **I'm so sorry,"** she whispers, the tears that had been threatening to fall that night now rolling down her cheeks.

" **I can't do it. I thought I could but I… I couldn't,"** she sobs, inhaling the scent of Beca's shampoo. It always calms her down, makes her feel comfortable knowing that Beca was there near her but tonight was entirely different, comfort never came. It was pain that took place, pain combined with misery and desolation.

" **I tried Beca, god knows for four years I tried so hard,"** she sobs, clinging tightly onto her like she'd lose her any second now.

But everything was slipping away from her at that moment. It felt like Copenhagen all over again but this time there was no recovering or fixing. She didn't want to either. All Chloe wanted to do at that moment was run.

 _Run away_

She'd been fighting all this time. Now it's time to take flight. Maybe flight is better. She'd been struggling all this time, fighting against her heart and in the end it's useless. She just finds herself back to where she started.

Maybe she should have made this choice from the very beginning.

" **I'm sorry. I can't be your friend anymore. The pain is too much. I just can't take it…"** she sniffs, her words drifting away as all the memories they shared come crashing inside her head. This causes her to shut her eyes tight like that time when she was still a child and she wanted the bad dreams to go away, to forget the things that pained her.

" **So please go back to Jesse before I do something I'll regret again,"** she begs softly, trying to capture this moment before she let's go completely.

At least she has memories she could treasure and relive. Those, at least she could take and keep with her. She'd cradle them close to her heart and open them from time to time whenever nights like this would come up and remind her of what she chose to let go. Hopefully, through the years she'd be able to heal and finally move on, for real this time.

" **Goodbye Beca,"**

She releases her slowly before turning away, unable to look at Beca, as she takes a step further away from the only thing her heart desires, despite Beca's strained voice calling out to her, despite every inch of her wanting to run back just as she was used to whenever Beca needed her. But no, she'd rather have the last image of them happily lying down in bed this morning than what she'd see if she had turned back.

 _Run away_

That's all she could think of. She picked her pace unsteadily, almost crashing into posts and walls but she kept going.

She doesn't know how or when she got in a taxi, her head crashing down the cushions at the back seat and sobbing uncontrollably just like 4 years ago. She had finally done it and there was no turning back. She felt lost and she felt alone but there was also one other thing that dawned on her.

After so many years Chloe has finally let go.

Chloe Beale is finally free.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

 **W Sunset Blvd.**

 **Los Angeles, California**

Sober.

Chloe was much more sober now than earlier as she throws in a bunch of her clothes in one of her suitcases. She runs a hand through her hair, looking around distractedly. Every corner of her house reminded her of Beca. The DJ has spent so much time at her place just as much as she had in hers. She might as well get used to it, reminding herself that memories are the only thing she can keep now.

She then enters the bathroom to get other necessities she'd need for this trip, one very long trip. Shampoo, conditioner, lotion, and everything she could get her hands on went all in a smaller bag. She pauses as her eyes catch a glimpse of the photos on the mirror then at her reflection. She looked bad. Her eye make-up was smudged due to all the crying. Sighing, she turns on the tap to wash her face.

It takes another hour until all her bags are packed yet here she was standing in the middle of the room as she stares absentmindedly at the bed, her passport and ticket lying in front of her.

She bought the ticket a week ago. Her brother had called, begging her to come home for no apparent reason other than that it was some life-threatening emergency. She already had a feeling that it wasn't that serious but she had to finally give way with how desperate he sounded on the phone and Camden Beale wasn't one to beg. She was just planning to spend a week back in Florida but now it seems like she'd be staying longer than planned. For some reason, she had kept this knowledge from Beca and the girls. She didn't know why but after what happened, she was glad she did.

 _This is better_

Another wave of tears are starting to build up and before they could spill out Chloe takes her phone, dialling a number she knew so well and inhaling deeply while waiting for the other line to pick up. After a couple of rings it is answered.

" **What happened?"** Aubrey's concerned voice is heard from the other line and Chloe already has a feeling that her friend already knew everything, as always.

" **The date was good—"**

" **You know damn well that's not what I'm asking about,"** Aubrey quickly interrupts angrily and Chloe sighs as her friend goes on ranting about photos taken in front of a bar at Santa Monica she is seeing as of the moment.

" **It's over, Bree. Beca and I… everything's over, not that we were a thing to begin with but you know what I mean,"** she slowly says, wiping a tear harshly. The line goes quiet for a while as Chloe stares at the space in front of her blankly.

" **I'm sorry,"** Aubrey finally says, another moment of silence following before she breaks it.

" **So, what now? Do you want to stay at the hotel for a while? My house is a Bella hot spot,"** this time Aubrey's tone softens and Chloe knew that her friend is already drawing out options and strategies in her imaginary white board. Managing and strategizing have always been her friend's strongest points. If she was a commander in war, Aubrey would have captured and owned the world by now.

" **No, actually I'm leaving and—"**

" **What?! Why? This isn't the solution, Chloe. You leaving doesn't do anything good. Think about your career and the club, oh god, the club! The club needs you! You can't leave LA for good just because of that—"**

" **Aubrey—"**

" **No, Chloe listen to me, let's go on a vacation to take your mind off things. Your emotions are just—"**

" **Camden is demanding a family reunion,"** the line goes silent for a while and Chloe continues finally.

" **I'll be staying in Florida for a while. I'll be back, probably in a month, I don't know but I promise I will,"** and she really does. She just needed this time for herself.

She should have done this a long time ago.

" **Beca and I are never going to be the same again, I know that and I probably won't be working in the club anymore, at least not any time soon. I hope you can understand, Bree,"** her eyes fall on the photo of her and all of the Bellas, the one where they spent a short vacation in Hawaii, Beca and her standing side by side with bright smiles, one of the few photos where Beca actually grinned happily, her arm around an equally happy Chloe. She'd miss all of them so much but she needed to do this.

" **Please just don't tell the girls why or where. I'd… just like to be away for some time, fix myself, then get back up again and I don't want them worrying,"** she exhales as she hears Aubrey's soft _'Okay, I'll tell them you went for a family emergency,'_

" **I'm sorry, I had to wake you up for something like this,"** she says now glancing at the clock. It's already five in the morning, a couple of hours more before her flight.

" **You know I wake up this early,"** Aubrey finally says, a hint of sadness in her voice.

" **I'll miss you Bree, I'll miss you all,"** she says finding it hard to actually say the words.

" **I'll miss you too. Will you please, please call me when you get there you know how I am or at least just keep this number open for me to call you,"** her friend reminds her.

" **Yes, of course,"** Chloe replies before adding. **"I'll probably get bored anyway which is probably when I spend the first minute cramped up in the airplane seat,"** she rolls her eyes at that, finally smiling lightly.

" **Just, enjoy and not worry about anything, for once,"**

" **I will,"** she assures her before taking a deep breathe.

" **I have to go, Bree"**

" **Okay, talk to you later, Chlo,"**

She ends the call, looking up to give the place one last look. She'll miss a lot of things about LA. She'll definitely miss the people, all her friends, her students and most importantly she'll miss performing in the club. It has been her home for years and now she wishes she could visit it one last time but then there were too many memories there as well that she's afraid she might break down once more. So it's best to just leave it with the thought of her last performance in mind. It was the best one she's done too.

Taking her bags, she heads to the door, wearing her sunglasses and finally walking out, out of the life she had for years, out of the hurt and pain, and although she is sure it'll follow her quietly wherever she goes but that's okay. This is a good start. She just hopes that when she returns she'll finally be ready.

Ready to move on.

* * *

 **Bad news out in the world today. Sincerely, my prayers are all with you.**

 **Also praying fervently for Bechloe to have their _forever_ , sincerely. Anyways, Chloe is finally free...? ... Want to know what Beca's thinking? -That's the next chapter. Will they end up together? -Keep reading. Will there be at least tiny amount of happiness? -Yes, a _tiny_ one. When is Emily coming back? -As soon as she gets out of her bunny costume. Will this be a tragic fic? -Nobody is going to die. I hate tragedy.  
**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed (love reading them), followed and favourited Club Bellissimo.**


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 10**

 **The Truth**

 **Club Bellissimo,**

 **Downtown, Los Angeles**

Thud.

Beca looks up with a start to see that Fat Amy had just dumped her bag next to her. It was only then that she noticed that the girls were almost complete now for their scheduled afternoon rehearsal. So far, Chloe wasn't among them yet and she had made it a point to talk with her best friend as soon as she arrives. Things had gotten a little complicated last night. She hadn't had a wink of sleep because of this. Her calls and messages were all ignored and it didn't look good at all. No matter how mad or sad Chloe would be she would always answer her calls. Always. Her final words that night didn't settle well with Beca either. If she really meant it, then what's going to happen now? Will they stop talking from now on? Will they still even be friends?

She wasn't sure.

It was making her head hurt even more as she scrunches up her hair in frustration and no matter how many jokes Fat Amy or anyone throws her way they only get a scowl in return. Which is probably why the girls have kept a bit of distance from her since an hour ago. Whenever she is in a foul mood, only Chloe would hop to her side and relentlessly try to turn things around.

But it's already been an hour.

It doesn't look like Chloe, usually the earliest to arrive, is going to come and she realizes that now. Their practice still goes on but with Beca's troubled thoughts, it looks like things won't be going smoothly today. After another three more hours, Beca has already made up her mind, she's going to Chloe instead. This isn't right. She doesn't feel right, not with the way things are heading.

Chloe is very important to her.

" **I have to go,"** she mumbles distractedly to the girls, quickly grabbing her jacket and walking towards the door when Jesse suddenly walks in, which is surprising since the only time he entered Club Bellissimo was on their opening night two years ago.

" **Beca, we have to talk,"** he starts, blocking her path.

" **Not now, Jess. There's somewhere I have to be,"** she hurriedly says, stepping to the side and passing him by.

" **Is it Chloe?"** he asks out loud and that stops Beca in her tracks.

" **It is, isn't? Of course, it's always her. Every single time,"** he says, almost whispering the last sentence in annoyance.

Beca closes her eyes for a moment before opening them and turning back at him. The girls had seem to sense the negative tension in the room so when Fat Amy announced that she'd be getting some _ice-cream outside to cool down_ they all followed her hurriedly out the back door of the club.

" **We've already talked about this before,"** Beca slowly says, her temper rising and it's mixing with the urgency she constantly feels to get this over with and find the person she needs to talk to. She didn't have time for anymore of this drama or whatever this is.

" **Have we? Have we really** _ **talked**_ **about this?"** he asks, looking at her with a frown as he says this.

" **How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing going on between me and Chloe. She's my best friend!"** she almost yells that out, images of red hair, blue eyes and bright smiles filling her head and it's hurting her.

" **A best friend who has feelings for you, feelings you are very much aware of,"** Jesse retorts. **"C'mon Beca, it's too fucking obvious that she's still in love with you even after all these years!"** he adds.

" **She's still my best friend, Jesse and she respected what you and I had because Chloe isn't that kind of person,"** she's definitely angry now. It was just unfair that he was pinning it on the one person who would never do anything to harm her.

" **God, you both even sound the same,"** he laughs sarcastically and this leaves Beca a bit confused. **"She actually said the same thing about you back then,"**

" **But I'm not here to attack her, Beca. You're right, she's not that kind of person,"** he continues and Beca doesn't exactly know where he is taking this.

" **I'm here to know what you feel about her,"** he finally breathes out, a visible look of hurt in his eyes once he got those words out.

" **What the hell does that mean?"** she asks, the frustration growing inside of her. She doesn't like how this is slowly turning out.

" **I'm asking you what you feel about her,"** he says in a clear and concise manner.

" **She's my best friend, Jesse, and if you haven't noticed you and I were together for almost four years after World's so if you are trying to imply that I'm cheating—"**

" **No, that's not what I'm asking I just want you to answer the question. Do you love her?"** he cuts her off, emphasizing every word of his question.

" **I-I love her as a friend!"** she answers back. She does, she really loves Chloe dearly as a friend. It's also true that Chloe wasn't her only friend but she does consider the redhead special than anyone else.

" **If that's the case then tell me why this club exists?"**

Silence.

His question renders her speechless. The whole room suddenly growing smaller with every passing second. She opens her mouth only to close it back. She wasn't expecting that. Nobody knew. Nobody but _one_ person. But then again there was no crime in what Beca did. It was only right what she did that time. It was the right thing to do and look at where they are now. This club meant a lot to all of those involved. It meant a lot to her. It was her life and despite the countless performances she'd done in bigger stages she felt most alive every time she was here.

" **Tell me, Beca"** he pushes on. **"And please don't lie to me,"**

Just then the door suddenly swings open as Aubrey walks in, her red Burberry coat flying behind her with the speed she is walking in, looking like she had one of the worst days of her life. She then gives them a side eye before shaking her head in annoyance.

" **For god's sake please finish this quickly because the girls need to practice,"** Aubrey mutters before heading behind the bar near the opposite end of the club to take a bottle of Tequila, pouring herself a glass and drinking the liquid in one go.

Beca rolls her eyes at that and Jesse finally returns his focus back at her.

" **Do I really have to elaborate further? Do you want me to tell you instead?"** Jesse asks and before Beca could speak he beats her to it.

" **It wasn't Aubrey's idea from the very beginning,"** Jesse says, pointing at the direction behind him where the future CEO of the Posen Group was now currently sipping straight from the bottle, bringing a hand up in defeat which also meant she doesn't really care.

" **It was yours. You created this club, Beca,"** he says as she looks up unable to reply to that because it was true. Beca Mitchell indeed started and created Club Bellissimo.

" **You've been saving up for this club for almost a year. It was your secret project but then it was all going to waste when your best friend in San Francisco finally decides that nothing is working out for her and is leaving for Florida,"** he says, a hand raising up, motioning out the door as the tone of his voice rises.

" **Your best friend, the only reason why this club is standing right now! And she's leaving. And you realized that you won't be able to drive to her place on the weekends anymore or see her on your day off so you did the one thing that would make her stay,"** he pauses, as Beca shakes her head, her vision blurring.

" **You went to Aubrey. You probably begged and pleaded, threw away your pride, asking her to help you put this all up. Then what? You easily left for Canada after your first major gig, declining a lot of other gigs, the ones that would help you launch your career that time, just so you could take your best friend on an impromptu trip. The worst part was, the only thing you left me was a message saying you were with Chloe,"** he spits out like he ate something vile.

At the corner of Beca's eye, she could see Aubrey slowly put down her alcohol, looking at their direction silently.

" **Do you know why I never wanted to even take a step in this club?"** he says in a much lower tone.

" **Because this club will always be a reminder that in the end deep down I wasn't the one you truly chose,"** he adds with so much pain in his voice.

" **No, I chose you, Jesse! I chose you because I love you,"** she interjects and this time it was he who slowly shakes his head.

" **Jesus, Beca you don't even realize it, don't you? After all this time!"** he says, finally looking back at her.

" **This club, your music, it's all for her. It's all always about her. You loved me, and you'd never cheat on me, I know. But what you don't realize is that everything you did, everything you are willing to do for her almost feels like it,"** he stops again, his voice shaking at the emotion he was pouring out.

" **You are physically with me but your heart is always following her… I'm sorry, but you can't have us both, Beca"** he says, his voice desperate and vulnerable.

" **You have to choose because you'll end up hurting everyone involved. Chloe is a good person, she'd give up everything for you, that I'll admit. I would too and it's not right, this isn't right. You need to choose before you lose us both,"** he looks up and around, his eyes finally taking in the stage and every corner of the place.

" **That's why I'm here. That's all I wanted to know. But coming to this place…"** he trails off, seemingly searching for the right words to say.

" **I think I already know what your answer is,"** he looks down and Beca's couldn't bear to see him that way. She cared for him, she really did. And she cared for Chloe too, much more than she even realized. It was all tearing her apart and her heart feels like it is about to burst.

" **Jesse…"** she whispers, not really knowing what else to say. He nods in understanding, stepping forward to gently wrap his arms around her and in an instant the tears pour out as a wave of emotions hit her. **"...I'm sorry,"** it comes out as a whisper but no matter how she says it, it will never be not painful as the truth behind those words are enough to kill a heart.

" **I want you to be happy, Beca. That's the only thing Chloe and I agree on,"** he says patting her back gently, his voice cracking slightly.

" **So, whatever your decision is, please go where you'll be truly happy this time,"**

He lets go of her and the memory of last night hits her. It was almost the exact same scene. But it was only now does she feel the huge difference. When he finally leaves her she sinks down the floor on her knees, sobbing. Her vision was so blurry that she didn't even notice Aubrey walking up to her.

" **And I thought I've already seen everything,"** she mutters before crouching down to gently take her by the arm, pulling her up to her feet before dragging her to the bar. She was then offered a bottle of Tequila but she declines, sniffing as she wipes away her tears. She's had too much alcohol already for the past few weeks.

" **Say it, I know you are dying to do so,"** she says flatly as Aubrey takes a seat next to her but the older Bella just smiles.

" **You did beg and plead on your knees just so you could put this club together after you found out she was leaving,"** she chuckles and Beca looks at her darkly.

" **How arrogantly you walked in to my office with your shitty PowerPoint presentation only to end up begging so desperately like a peasant in front of me,"** she continues, obviously enjoying it.

" **I hate you,"** Beca hisses despite the heaviness she feels on her shoulders.

" **Club Bellissimo. That name is the only contribution I had given to this place, that and half the money. We couldn't possibly name it Chloe Beale so I at least had the decency to retain the initials and here we are,"** she says raising up her hands to motion over the whole of the club.

" **I didn't name it after her, that was just an example on my** _ **'shitty presentation'**_ **,"** Beca immediately protests.

" **Oh yeah, this is so not about Chloe,"** Aubrey says, words dripping with sarcasm. " **I was worried about her too that time that's why I consented to this. Chloe is like a sister to me,"** she says, looking more serious this time and Beca turns to face her.

" **What should I do?"** she asks rather pathetically.

" **You heard the guy, choose. I'm siding with him and Chloe, by the way,"** Aubrey simply answers and Beca sighs miserably before laying her head on the bar's counter table. Aubrey looks at her for a moment before finally speaking.

" **Look, it's probably because you've never really had a relationship with a girl or looked at a girl** _ **that**_ **way. You're probably having a confused sexual orientation crisis as well and that's why we are here, having this discussion,"** this brings Beca to sit up straight, her face a symbol of utter confusion and shock.

" **You're only making it worse!"** she whines before burying her face with her hands.

" **Alright, alright then, at least tell me what you feel about her,"** Aubrey asks, sounding more genuine this time.

" **Chloe is—"**

" **Don't say best friend, we both know she's more than that,"** she immediately says and this throws Beca off for a second because that's exactly what she was about to say.

" **She's important to me! She's a beautiful person with an even more beautiful heart. She's that kind of girl you'd want to protect from this evil world because she's all sunshine and honey. It's just so unbelievable sometimes. She's the one person I can turn to when life throws despair and gloom at me. I feel good with I'm with her. She's better than alcohol and drugs…"** she pauses, the memories of Chloe slowly piling up.

" **She inspires me. He's right, some of my songs are about her, well, I thought about her when I made them so…"** Beca's eyes lingers on the club's stage, up at the DJ's booth where she and Chloe happily stood a week ago. The memory of Chloe's smile and warm hugs suddenly made Beca feel cold. She had sought Chloe's arms in times of gloom and now she felt like she needed that hug and reassuring smile more than ever.

" **She's always… there,"**

Another wave of emotion constricts her chest as more images of them enter her mind. How fast her heartbeat went when Chloe closed in to kiss her 4 years ago. That kiss. It sent so many sleepless nights her way. Admittedly, she had then kissed Jesse so many times after that yet there was something missing and she kept trying to find it in him. How many times has she convinced herself that what she was looking for was in him? Was she in denial all along? Or was it because of the fact that she just didn't want to be _that_ person? The person she was afraid to become. Had it been guilt all along?

" **Is it because of what your father did?"** Aubrey cuts in, her words making Beca's chest tighten at the thought. **"You didn't want to be like him, the person who gave up, the person who left, the person who cheated on your mother,"** she adds and the thought brought a sudden prick to her eyes as her vision blurs again.

" **I told myself I'd never be like him,"** Beca's words come out like a whisper. In fact, she told herself a lot of things. She remembers it so well, being hurt by the fact that her father chose to walk away and hurt both Beca and her mother. She remembers assuring herself that she'd never ever hurt someone who would love her just as much as her mother loved her father.

" **You're not,"** Aubrey firmly says as she grabs Beca's shoulder so she is now facing her.

" **Are you sure about that?"** Beca's voice cracks. **"Because I feel like I've destroyed the two people who did nothing but love me,"** she breathes out sadly, letting a tear fall.

" **No you haven't destroyed them, but you will if you continue to lie to yourself. Sometimes, rather than keeping them chained to your side, setting them free is another way of loving them, Beca,"** Aubrey gently says and somehow it made sense. Her fears of losing and hurting people had gotten the best of her and she knew it wasn't too late _yet_.

It was then that a voice she never thought she'd been missing so badly whispers in the back of her head.

" _ **If he is someone you can't let go, someone you can't imagine living without, then say yes. It's that simple, Beca,"**_

Her mind races to a thousand of possible scenarios. All the stupid reasons she hid behind how she really felt.

" **I…"**

It was like a huge wall of concrete falling on top of her, like a bullet train on full speed crashing on her, like being thrown in a frozen pond, and it all hurt like hell. It felt too much too handle that tears escaped from her eyes before she could even fully realize it.

" **Shit,"** she mutters before suddenly dashing out, her legs taking her where her heart longed to go, Aubrey's calls from behind her ignored as she burst out of the door and ran to her car.

She drove as fast as she could that she wouldn't be surprised if she'd be charged for over speeding—if she got caught. But thankfully, she didn't. It felt like forever but she finally made it. Parking hurriedly, she ran out as soon as she stopped the car and entered the building. Catching her breath as soon as she reached the reception of the infamous dance company and amidst the gasps coming from the people who recognize her she coughs out her words.

" **Is she… is Chloe still here?"** she asks, breathing heavily and holding the reception table for support. It was almost six in the evening but she knew Chloe had night classes. However, what she hears next makes her world drop and break in to a million pieces.

" **She didn't tell you?"** those first words hit her hard but not as hard as what comes next.

" **Chloe took an indefinite leave of absence. I think she's planning to head home to Florida,"** the woman answered and Beca felt like she was going to collapse.

" **What? Why? When? How?"** she sounded stupid but she didn't really care. She also couldn't care less at the number of people holding up their phones to take photos of her.

" **I believe it was due to a family emergency—I'm really not that sure and I think she's leaving today,"** the woman kindly says after looking at the calendar, an apologetic look on her face.

" **No, no, no,"** Beca murmurs, swallowing the information hard as she shakes her head in denial and before any of the staff try to offer any kind of help she was running again to her car. Stopping by their usual coffee shop before running back out again to continue her search. She just wasn't herself anymore.

She was on the road again but this time heading off to a different direction. If she could just get there in time then everything will be okay again. She hated crowded areas even before her name soared in to every radio station and television programs but Beca forgot all about that as she ran around the huge airport. She swears, she'd never run so much in her life until today, except that one time in college when Aubrey was Bella captain, but despite the stitches running in her stomach she continues on.

It's only been a week since the last time they were here as they saw Emily and the girls off, only been a week since Chloe made her dress up in a pink floral dress and sang to her in the comfort room. Funny, how she could see memories and images of her everywhere now that she's about to lose her. She couldn't find her. Her presence however in Beca's life had always been felt up until this point. She'd survived for so long in the world she is treading with Chloe by her side that now she feels, lonely. Like a child suddenly turning around to find out she was alone in the dark.

Pausing in front of a large sign board, Beca looks up to see the flights arriving and leaving for today. There were a two flights going to Florida in an hour but no matter where she looks none of the passengers on stand-by had shiny red hair, sparkling bright blue eyes and lips that always had a warm smile. It probably took hours before she sat down, hopelessly looking at the ground, eyes unfocused and troubled while cameras surrounded her.

Two Florida flights have gone by now. However, she was also informed that there were also several flights bound for Florida this morning as well and she had no idea what the flight number of the passenger she was looking for was.

She'd never felt so empty in her life.

It was only when security came and escorted her out that Beca finally realizes where she was or what was happening. They, Aubrey's security, were taking her home but her mind wanted to be somewhere else so she orders them to take her to another address, her second home.

She doesn't want to believe it just yet.

Travelling the familiar road she had passed by so many times for a couple of years now, she almost stumbles out before sprinting to open the gate. She pushes forward, her body hitting the door as she fumbles for the password, frustratingly getting it wrong the first time before finally letting herself in.

" **Chloe!"** she calls out multiple times as she crosses the kitchen before heading to the living room and then finally the bedroom.

Something wasn't right even from the start when she entered, she already had a feeling. A very bad feeling and soon it hits her. The closet was empty, the bed neatly made, clear signs that no one was occupying the house right now.

She walks carefully to the bathroom, lightly pushing the door open to an empty room. All that was left was a single photo sitting by the sink's counter top. She picks up the Polaroid photo, feeling numb and lifeless.

She was too late. She was gone. And finally Beca admits it, it probably took her years, it even took Jesse to tell what she had been blind to all along, but now she finally stops denying it.

What she fears the most had just happened.

* * *

 **Updating because I was in a good mood. Also, you guys suffered enough, I think. So, that's Beca Mitchell for you, a not so confused than before Beca Mitchell. Yeah, I'm with you guys, Chloe come back! Because if someone put up an awesome club just for me I'd totally marry that person. Thanks to those who kept up with this story until now. Appreciate it. Advance happy weekend :)**


	11. Die Trying

**Chapter 11**

 **Die Trying**

" **Bree, it's me"**

" **God! Do you know how worried I was, Chloe?"** Chloe flinches, immediately pulling the phone away from her ear as Aubrey yells profanities on the other line. She did already figured out that her friend would react like this though.

Why wouldn't she?

Chloe has only been off the grid for more than 24 hours and that's enough for Aubrey to lose it.

" **Bree—"**

" **It's been more than a day, Beale! You said you'd call when you get to Florida, and that's like what, a couple of hours from LA. A couple of hours! Not one whole day!"** Aubrey half screams at her and Chloe decides that the phone, from now on, stays a good few inches away from her ear if she doesn't want to go deaf.

" **I'm sorry—"**

" **Oh you better be! You know very well that I have major anxieties whenever someone I care about flies off halfway around the country and doesn't call you when she's supposed to. I couldn't even contact you! Planes can crash, Chloe! They also go missing nowadays and I've been staring in fear at CNN and BBC the whole night! Do you even know how scared I was? Your phone's dead and I don't know whose number this is—wait, whose is it?"** Aubrey asks and Chloe could hear her friend breathing heavily like she'd been on the treadmill, running.

She had witnessed this a countless times before, Aubrey's episodes of anxiety and paranoia. The poor girl has had them since she entered high school due to extreme expectations from her family and even though it has fortunately lessened over time, situations like this were what occasionally bring them out.

" **Aubrey, breathe—"**

" **Just tell me, where you are! Whose number is this? Oh god, did somebody kidnap you? Is this the call for ransom? How much do they want?"** to this Chloe sighs, it's impossible to stop Aubrey's heightened train of thought by now.

" **Nobody kidnapped me, Bree. This is my new number,"** the line goes silent for a while and Chloe could hear a sound akin to that of a toilet being flushed.

" **Are you calling from the bathroom?"** she asks incredulously, letting out a chuckle.

" **No…,"** Aubrey says albeit hesitantly, pausing for a second before heaving a defeated sigh, **"Yes, I am. Why? Is it illegal?"** Chloe finally lets out a laugh, thanking god she decided to call Aubrey, she really needed to laugh first thing in the morning to start her day right.

" **Okay, I need details, now,"** Aubrey demands.

" **Well, I'm fine, I mean the weather is good and the air is fresh so I can't really be in a bad mood. Besides, Camden is—surprise, surprise—actually getting married today so smiling is a must. It'll get busy later with all the preparations, for sure. You have nothing to worry about though, everything is going as planned,"** she assures while looking up at the romantic atmosphere outside where the wedding is about to take place.

" **Yes, that's great and all but I still need details, and when I mean details I meant, where in Florida is this wedding going to take place?"** Aubrey asks and Chloe feels conflicted but then she trusts Aubrey although, maybe she should start off by throwing small hints here and there first.

" **Actually… I'm not in Florida right now,"** she carefully says, biting on her thumb as she waits for the anticipated reply.

" **What? But I thought—wait,"** the other line goes silent for a while again and Chloe knew that her friend is about to figure it out.

" **Chlo, this is an international call,"** and yes there it goes, nothing passes Aubrey Posen even in her anxious panic attacks.

" **Where in the god damn world are you?"** she asks in a slow and dangerous tone, the tone that nobody would want to mess with.

" **The thing is, uhm I was just as surprised as you. I mean, I did land in Florida yesterday but Camden was waiting in the airport and he shoved me a ticket before dragging me to another plane. Well, you know our family, we are very impulsive, spontaneous—"**

" **Chloe,"** Aubrey warns and Chloe could feel her friend's deadly stare burning at the back of her neck even from a million miles away.

" **I'm somewhere very beautiful and… I am in Copenhagen!"** she finally admits, shutting her eyes tight as she waits for what her friend has to say.

" **Where?!"** comes the high pitched voice.

" **I know! I said I'd go someplace where I could forget and move on but Camden and Angie decide that Denmark is where they** _ **mark**_ **their grand union. How could I say no to that just because of, of you know why,"** Chloe cries out, sounding helpless as she hangs her head low before looking back up with a snap, a sudden thought crossing her mind.

" **And Bree? I know I said this before but please don't tell anyone where I am,"** she pleads in all seriousness.

" **By anyone, you mean…?"** Aubrey drags and Chloe rolls her eyes knowing exactly what her friend was implying.

" **C'mon you already know who—I mean, i-if she asks that is, but if not then that's… uhm better I—"**

" **Chloe, look, I'm glad you're safe but sorry I got to go. I have a meeting. Bye,"** Aubrey suddenly says out of the blue as Chloe hears really desperate knocking on the door and some shuffling before the line went dead. She stares at the phone for a few moments after that before sighing.

That was quite weird.

Weird in a sense that Aubrey actually stops a meeting just so she could call Chloe to ask her why Fat Amy, who isn't picking up her calls, is causing ruckus for saying something inappropriate on TV, again. But then, every once in a while her father's company holds a shareholder's meeting and that's one meeting that even the apocalypse cannot stop.

Truthfully, Chloe actually wanted to ask about that specific person she wouldn't mention and it was just killing her. This was the first time in three years that they haven't seen each other this long. They would leave messages if meeting is impossible and it just felt different to wake up without the usual _'I'm starving, let's eat,'_ or something that starts with _'Did you know that…'_

Clearing her head by looking back outside to the garden where the wedding will take place later, she observes the staff going back and forth to set up the chairs and blue carnations lining up the path walk. The theme is blue summer due to Camden and Angie meeting three summers ago while travelling around Europe so it was only right that they pick a summer month in a European country. It's already starting to look so lovely and by the time Angie walks down the white carpet to meet her brother it would be perfect.

Chloe had imagined her own wedding so many times. What it would be like, what music to be played, what kind of flowers to be used and what kind of wedding dress she'd wear. Through the years this thought has been edited and revised but whatever the changes were, only one thing has remained, the person she'd be standing with at the end of the aisle.

But she should stop.

Seriously.

There's no use daydreaming of things that would never happen. It'll only leave you wanting something desperately but will never be able to have. Then finally you realize the truth and soon you are left with disappointment, longing and sadness, something Chloe is very familiar with by now.

 _Walk on._

That's what she should do right now. She's begun this new journey and she will strive to move forward. She has to. Slowly but surely.

" **Chlo, chlo,"** a chipper voice calls from behind as she turns around to face her brother.

" **Cam, Cam,"** she replies with a light teasing tone. She knew just how much her brother hated it, thus the annoyed look on his face.

" **You aren't going to stop calling me that, are you?"** he says in an annoyed tone as she shakes her head, smiling mischievously.

" **You're always going to be Cam Cam to me. Besides, that's just unfair you get to call me by my nickname and I can't?"** she asks defensively.

" **Oh c'mon, everybody your close to calls you that! I've stopped being Cam Cam since I was like what, 12?"** he points out.

" **Whatever, Cam Cam,"** she teases relentlessly as he shakes his head.

The fall in to silence for a while as they look outside, the beautiful flower archway now being put up. In a couple of hours, her brother and his future wife will be saying their vows and sealing forever underneath it. It makes Chloe nostalgic for a moment. Despite the older Beale's teasing and his occasional pranks she has suffered from, she loved him nonetheless and she may not say it but she believes he knew it.

Maybe she was too absorbed with her own thoughts that when he speaks she is caught off guard.

" **I may not know the whole story but you know I'm always here for you, right? We all are,"** he says sincerely.

Camden might not seem like it but he could be very protective of his little sister, especially if photos of Chloe surface in the internet along with exaggerated stories to create a buzz. In this case, photos of his sister, creating a huge commotion on the street while drunk in front of an LA bar along with her very famous singer-DJ friend late at night. It wasn't far from the truth to be honest that is until they mention about assumptions that Jesse and Beca broke up months ago because of his sister.

On the other hand, Chloe actually doesn't have to ask for proof regarding how much her brother loves her. She's heard of her brother's mischievous ways in making sure that the media experiences Camden hell. If Aubrey battled out scandals through legal actions, Camden goes for teenage pranks that was, honestly, funny but also really dangerous. Chloe has then made it a point that he stay out of it.

" **I know, thanks,"** she says softly before looking up at him with a smile.

" **But today's not about me, it's about you and Angie, and shouldn't you be getting dressed and looking all handsome?"** Chloe smoothly evades, not really wanting her family to worry about her, especially not on this very important day.

" **Because this is one of those rare moments wherein you have to actually look like you finally took a bath, Cam Cam,"** she nods, the playful glint back in her eyes before suddenly reaching up to ruffle his messy auburn hair and making a run for it.

" **Oh no you didn't! Come back here, Chlo Chlo!"** he yells in frustration, running after her.

He did get his retaliation in the end and he couldn't be more pleased at chocolate smeared on both her cheeks. But after a couple of hours, their childish wars then disappeared as the wedding begins. There were a few panicky moments in Angie's part with the wedding bouquet ruined by their dog, Russ. Chloe had to run up and down several floors to get a replacement and then there were the last minute make-up retouches due to some emotional happy crying but thankfully, in the end the ceremony started smoothly.

Her brother walked with their parents to the end of the aisle, followed by the best man, his college best friend, the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, Chloe being one of them as she smiles at her grinning brother, then the maid of honour, Angie's childhood best friend who actually was the reason her brother met his future wife, followed by the ring bearer, Russ the bulldog walked by Angie's 10 year old nephew, then the adorable flower girls until finally the bride, Angie walks with her father as everyone stands up to watch her in awe.

That was what true love looks like, Chloe thought as she watches her brother standing and waiting to finally take Angie's hand, his watery eyes seeing nothing but his bride. How beautiful it was to see that loving look being reciprocated by an equally teary eyed Angie. The scene is enough to make her wish that someday, someone would treasure her just as much.

A face she longs to see enters her mind but she shakes it off, telling herself that she needs to keep going, to keep moving forward and pausing to turn around and look back will not help her case.

The wedding ended just as perfectly as it started and her brother and her sister in-law start to head off to the reception, which will be held in a huge beautiful tent at the other side of the garden and since everyone was still getting retouches, again, more like getting ready to dance and party, Chloe decides to pick up her phone, staring at it for a minute before dialling a number.

" **Hey,"** she begins as the call comes through.

" **Is the wedding over?"** Chloe stops pacing as Aubrey's voice is heard through the other line.

" **Yeah, we are heading off to the reception now actually,"** she answers, a frown forming in her face as she squints her eyes, slowly looking at the glass in front of her from left to right.

" **Oh that's great. You sound exhausted. Too tired to party, grandma?"** Aubrey asks playfully while Chloe sighs.

" **You won't be teasing me if you were in my shoes, I had to run around all day looking for a bouquet, chasing after a childish big brother, and babysitting the little girls—well, I'd actually rather hang out with the cuties than get wrestled to the ground by Camden"** she says, sighing again, this time at the thought of early morning's surprise wrestling.

Everyone knows that if you belong to the Beale family one must be prepared to be constantly out in the sun at the great outdoors, involved in every physical sport and loaded with endless adventure ideas that involve teamwork or competition.

" **So you called to complain to the only person you can complain to,"** Aubrey says and Chloe could tell she was smiling. It was true though, Aubrey's number was actually the only non-blood relative number in her new phone.

" **Yeah that and uh, do you think I should go for banana or strawberry?"** she suddenly asks randomly.

" **Ooh, are you choosing a cake or are you… getting some** _ **cake**_ **tonight?"** Aubrey's says in a flirty tone but before Chloe could reply in protest she hears muffled sounds, it actually seemed like someone had a hand clamped down on another talking person's mouth.

" **No I'm talking about fruit juice—Am I… interrupting something? Is this a bad time?"** she asks before settling for watermelon juice instead, fully aware that Aubrey does invite _guests_ late at night.

" **What? No! It's just a stupid cat,"** Aubrey clarifies and Chloe then hears a sound similar to skin being slapped repeatedly. Whatever _cat_ Aubrey is wrestling sounds really intense.

" **O…kay. You know what? I'll just call you later, got to head out there now,"** Chloe says before taking a sip of the watermelon juice.

" **Yeah let's do that. Keep me updated, will you? And Chloe?"**

" **Yes?**

" **Have fun, just don't get laid. Accident or not, in your state, you're bound to regret it in the morning,"** Aubrey reminds her before hanging up as Chloe shakes her head in disbelief. Nobody else would be as precise as Aubrey when it comes to friendly or, at times, not so friendly reminders of precaution.

Truthfully, those kinds of stuff were the last thing on her mind right now. She wasn't lying when she implied that she was tired, a word she seems to be using so often nowadays. Her shoes were now killing her and her body just wanted to crash into a soft bed. Although, her new sister in-law, Angie did say that she wanted to introduce her to a friend of hers, a guy named Jake. She already saw him earlier during the wedding as one of the groomsmen, he had a cute smile and kind eyes. Overall, he seemed like a nice guy. So off to the reception she goes.

Jake turns out to be a gentleman too.

The guy would pull a chair for her, ask her if she needed anything and even offered his jacket. He could pull decent conversation and they had fun dancing. Perhaps the biggest plus point though was his love for music as he was a guitarist in a band. However, even after all those facts she just didn't feel that attracted to him. If anything, he felt more like a younger brother than a potential lover. It could also be due to the fact that the thoughts she pushed aside in the back of her mind were suddenly getting stronger again.

She was fine.

She'd been telling everyone she was. It's because she thought she was. It's admittedly one of her flaws, denying the pain. But as the night deepens, the memories she had been running away from are starting to catch up on her. She is in Copenhagen, of all places, and when the fireworks are finally being set off, her mind buckles at the image of dark blue eyes, smooth dark brown hair, soft lips and that scent of orange flower and lychee.

It all went downhill from there.

She was back in the hotel before anyone else. Of course, she had to lie about not feeling well so she could leave easily, much to Jake's disappointment. She just wasn't in the mood anymore. She wanted to be alone, alone in her dimly lit room.

Reaching the bed, she slowly sits down at the edge before leaning back to lie down completely. Lying on her side, she then curls up and closes her eyes, not minding if she still hasn't changed or washed up. She was just so exhausted, physically and mentally exhausted of fighting the pain and the memories. So she lies down in her knee-length sky blue dress, a single tear running down across her face as she lets it all go.

She didn't know when it happened but soon enough she drifted away in to unconsciousness.

She had a dream.

Beca.

She dreamt of Beca. It was bound to happen, no matter how much she denies it the desire to see the brunette she so deeply loved was great enough for her dreams to turn in to the one thing she desires. So she dreamt that Beca was with her, right there beside her. It was a beautiful dream, a perfect one. She couldn't remember the last time she had a dream this good. It was so good it hurts.

She could feel Beca's hand on her cheek, caressing her face so gently and carefully. It felt good, so good that she placed her own hand against Beca's, afraid that the dream will end and she'd slip away from her again. She just wanted a few more minutes, a few precious minutes with her before it all disappears. That's all she wishes. She could even smell that familiar addicting scent as she buries her face at the crook of Beca's neck and wraps an arm around her body tightly. By now, she wishes that the minutes turn in to forever.

She would rather live in this dream forever than wake up to a sad reality.

Beca feels so warm to her touch that she buries her face even more to her neck until her lips touch soft smooth skin, letting out a soft satisfied moan as she feels Beca's hands on the side of her head, fingers running down the strands of her hair, massaging her scalp.

" **Becs,"** she whispers softly, her lips moving against the soft pulsating skin.

" **That tickles,"** she hears that voice she deeply longed to hear, a light chuckle follows.

Wait—

Were dreams supposed to be this… realistic?

Her eyes pop open in seconds and her gaze instantly lands on cheek, neck and collarbones. By instinct she lets out a loud _'Oh my god!'_ finding herself pulling away as fast as the speed of light that even Superman must have felt threatened. The action however caused her to slip and fall at the side of the bed down to the carpeted floor, which hurts by the way. But what matters is that it wakes her up completely and away from that very beautiful dream so double ouch.

Groaning, she sits up gingerly as she hears the bed creak and the sound of feet hitting the ground.

" **Oh god Chlo, are you alright?"** Beca worriedly asks, concern written all over her face as she rushes to her side.

It takes a few moments to sink in but Chloe finally realizes that she is indeed staring back at her wide-eyed best friend. Her mind goes blank as she tries to open her mouth but no sensible words where coming right out of it except,

" **Becs, w-what are you—? How did you—? When—?"** she stutters, running her hand through her hair and then looking around. She's definitely not dreaming. They were still at the hotel, her hotel room to be exact.

Her eyes finally focus back on the person in front of her, Beca looked tired, like the kind of tired that has been travelling for more than 10 hours by plane tired. Her eyes were a bit puffy and her hair was just messily swept to the side. She was wearing a black cropped short-sleeved shirt and light brown fitted pants. It looked as if she had just went out of her home to head down the coffee shop and grab coffee. Usually Beca's chic fashion would make the magazine's pages so she's very cautious of the clothes she puts on.

" **How did you get in here?"** she finally blurts out and this time it's Beca's turn to run out of words. Exactly how does one explain suddenly being inside someone's hotel room?

" **Well… I may have… asked around?"** she says slowly and this confuses Chloe even more. She has a million more questions to ask but before that her concern prevails over everything and so she immediately settles with,

" **Have you eaten yet?"** she asks before mumbling a _'What time is it?'_ to herself. It has always been the first question she asks whenever they meet because she hates seeing Beca starve due to overworking and opting for those unhealthy junk food instead.

" **Yeah, a bit,"** she answers as Chloe sits on the bed, trying to sort out all of what is happening right now.

" **If you are talking about a bag chips you had in the airport then I'm calling room service,"** she says before reaching out for the phone by her bedside table.

" **Actually, I've had a turkey sandwich but that's not important, what's important is I'm actually here to… show you something,"** she carefully says, immediately placing a hand on Chloe's arm to stop her from making the call.

She looks up at Beca in confusion. Not really sure what to think about this, although she was definitely curious about what she wanted her to see.

" **What is it?"**

" **You have to come with me,"** Beca answers before offering a hand to Chloe. She stares at it for a few seconds. Wondering what she could possibly show her that they had to go out at 11 in the evening.

It seems Beca senses her hesitation so she adds,

" **Trust me,"**

Weirdly, this reminds Chloe of that time when she said a similar thing back at her, a time she doesn't really want to look back to. So she can't help but feel a bit uncertain about it but then even after everything that happened she still does trust Beca and so she takes her hand and follows her out the door.

And hopefully wherever they are heading, Chloe just wishes it isn't going to end as badly as 4 years ago.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **So, what now? Hmm. I guess I should be answering some of the questions you people are about to ask: How did Beca get there? -By plane. How did she get in Chloe's room? -Through the door. Why is Beca there? -Because she really misses _Copenhagen._ Where are they going? -Taco Bell. What is Beca going to show Chloe? _-_ Tacos. When are you going to update next? -When you least expect it. What else do I want to say that is not a lie? -Thank you to all the readers, reviewers and followers, also to those who favourited this story. I love all the comments. Thank you so much for sticking to this story until now.**


	12. Tell Me The Same

**Chapter 12**

 **Tell Me the Same**

 **Keppel Park**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

Drive.

It feels like they've been going around in circles or Chloe just probably spaced out that she doesn't even know which street they were passing anymore. It's been about twenty minutes since they left the hotel, uncertainly on Chloe's part, and got in a car heading off somewhere only Beca knows. At one point, Chloe almost believes that they are lost like that time back in Canada and the brunette just didn't want to tell her, that or Beca still believes that she'd be able to find Denmark's equivalent to Taco Bell.

Nevertheless, they hadn't said a single word to each other ever since the DJ, for the third time, refused to tell her where exactly they are heading. So when Beca suddenly asks if she wants to listen to some music, it snaps Chloe away from her own thoughts and back to the reality in front of her.

She was in the car with Beca.

Beca, the reason for her tormented heart. Beca, whom she had finally decided to let go had suddenly appeared one night by her side. Chloe still has no idea how all this happened but sadly, there was still that part of her that was elated to finally see the person she longed for.

It's obviously still there, the feelings.

" **Sure,"** she answers shortly and Beca quickly opens the radio.

However, this proves to be a bad move as soon as the sweet melody of Oh Wonder's 'Drive' plays. It was enough for Chloe to almost open the car door and jump off.

 _It ended long ago so please just let me go_

The heavens must hate her so much to have this happen. They were initially doing okay, considering what happened the last time they were together but that drastically changed, thanks to music. Ironically, just like Beca, music has always been her constant comfort in tough times but for some unknown reason it did the opposite tonight.

 _Loving you, loving you is too hard_

 _All I do, all I do's not enough_

For the first time in her life, music just failed her.

 _Loving you, loving you leaves me hurt  
All I do, all I do is get burnt_

That's it.

Chloe instantly reaches to switch stations, relaxing as soon as she hears Frank Ocean's soothing voice but it wasn't long before her body freezes at the song he was singing.

 _It's a bad religion  
To be in love with someone  
Who could never love you  
Only bad—_

Nope definitely not that one. Next.

 _Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That somebody's me_

Apparently Enrique Iglesias is not on Chloe's side either. So switching stations it is.

 _Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

Unfortunately, Bruno Mars agrees with them and maybe the whole world is just against her.

Next. Next. Next.

… _And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Oh no. When she meant the whole world plotting against her, Chloe meant to have an exception to one but then again she got it wrong.

Because this one's a very big blow.

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Even Taylor Swift herself has joined the rub-salt-on-Chloe's-wound bandwagon. So, Chloe thinks she's definitely powerless and won't be able to stand a chance against her new enemy, music.

She switches off the radio in frustration, Beca's subtle but not so subtle anxious glances causing her to try and regain composure.

" **Are we close?"** Chloe finally manages to say, a very lame attempt to cover up the thick air hovering around them.

Suddenly, she misses the hotel and wished she was back in her bed, silently sulking away from the world. Not this. This wasn't what she had in mind at all. She was supposed to be moving on, forgetting her stupid feelings and mending her broken heart. She even made sure that nobody would know where she—

Hold on.

But somebody did know where to find her and with that the wheels inside of Chloe's head start turning. Of course, who else would tell Beca where she was?

Of all people.

" **Aubrey,"** she blurts out, causing Beca to look her way.

" **Did Aubrey tell you where I was?"** she asks, whipping her head towards Beca who suddenly looked like she was brought to the FBI for questioning and when Chloe doesn't get an immediate answer, it was enough for her to piece everything together.

Now she was completely certain that the whole world was definitely against her tonight and she didn't even deserve it.

Surely it has to end, nobody suffers forever and Chloe is a strong believer that the sun will shine after the rain but that belief is about to shake when Beca finally stops the car.

There must be a mistake. She must still be dreaming because of all the amazing places they had to go in such a beautiful city, they just had to head straight to the very place where Chloe's heart first broke in the most shattering way possible.

But when Beca opens the car door for her, she finds out that all this is actually happening. The DJ then offers a hand with a small smile on her lips.

" **Come, take a walk with me?"** she asks in a tone that Chloe finds hard to resist. Well, Beca is someone she can't resist.

So, here she was, going down the same road all over again, one she promised never to walk back to. The place hasn't changed much, still that same park with lots of greenery and a couple of huge trees. It was a little chilly so she wore a white jacket to keep herself warm, an opposite from Beca's black military jacket.

Chloe remembers feeling the rush of excitement when she first set foot at this place. They were competing for World's that time and in the end they went home with the gold. It should've ended there, a sweet happy memory but it didn't and Chloe still blames herself for making it so.

Beca didn't seem to look comfortable either. Chloe could easily tell just how anxious the brunette seems as she keeps fiddling with the headphones hanging on her neck. They've known each other for years and nothing goes unnoticed between them anymore. Figuring out why was simple, unlike the movies, finding out that your best friend has fallen deeply in love with you wasn't exactly as romantic as it turned out for them, especially if the other person doesn't feel the same way.

If the situation were different, the place is a perfect set up for a romantic date, beautiful coloured lights were decorated everywhere and snuggling lovers whispering sweet nothings at each other enjoyed the quiet atmosphere. To be honest, it just made Chloe want to throw rocks bitterly at those couples.

 _Those lucky people._

They walked around in silence for a few minutes with Beca slightly leading the way. When the brunette finally stopped, Chloe wished that they just kept walking instead, reason being, years ago this exact spot was were Chloe so carelessly and willingly spilled the feelings she kept for quite a bit of time. It's been so long yet being back in that place felt as if it only happened yesterday, only tonight there was no stage, no noisy a cappella enthusiasts loitering everywhere and no booths lining up, just them.

 _Just Chloe and Beca_

Beca turns to her and Chloe's chest tightens when the memory vividly comes to mind. She kissed Beca here for the first and probably the last time, scratch that, definitely the last time. Chloe has made mistakes, she will make mistakes in the future as well but she does not repeat them, at least she tries hard not to.

" **I can't do this,"** Beca suddenly exclaims and Chloe looks lost for a moment because she doesn't actually know what _'this'_ means. Her silence seems to urge Beca to elaborate so the DJ continues.

" **Us being like this, Chlo! This awkward and uncomfortable thing between us is just wrong. Having you leave just like that is also wrong and I don't like it,"**

" **Well it's not something I like either. What do you want me to do then?"** she asks, exhaling heavily as her hand fall down to her side.

" **Come back home with me,"** Beca's immediate solution makes Chloe want to scream out in frustration.

" **Becs, you do know that I'm not really staying in Copenhagen forever, right? Camden just got married and I'm only here for a week,"**

" **An indefinite leave of absence doesn't sound like a week,"** Beca throws back and Chloe figures that the DJ must have stopped by at the dance company she works for.

" **But I will be back,"** Chloe counters.

" **When?"**

Beca's question throws her off guard because she still doesn't have an answer for that.

" **I-I don't know!"** Chloe almost shouts in defence before her emotions take over her. **"I'm not a robot I can't just re-program myself. I can't fix my heart to just get over—"**

 _You_

She had to stop herself at that moment, looking away as soon as she realizes what she was about to say.

" **I shouldn't have come here,"** she mutters softly before turning back to where they came from but then Beca's hand catches hold of her wrist and quickly stops her.

" **Can you try something with me? Please?"**

Chloe closes her eyes for a moment to decide which was useless because Beca is just like a magnet and no matter how hard Chloe tries, no matter how many times she tells herself no, she just keeps coming back.

" **My mother used to say that if you want to heal a painful memory it's better to face it than try to forget about it,"**

Chloe has actually no idea what to feel about this, Beca rarely speaks about her mother. She passed away when Beca turned fifteen due to cancer and it left a huge scar on the teenager. It was the darkest time in Beca's life, especially when she had to move in with her father and his then girlfriend. So, having Beca suddenly talking about something so serious surprised her.

If only she could hug Beca at that moment she would.

" **That's how I got over my mom's death. I played all her favourite music, watched her favourite movies, ate her favourite food, looked at every photograph of hers again and again to help lessen the pain…"** Beca's grip on her wrist tightens a bit.

" **I guess maybe that's why I'm afraid of letting people in my life because I know that they will all leave me one day,"**

Chloe already knew that. She knew what her absence in Beca's life would mean. That no matter how much she assured her best friend that it won't happen, in the end Beca was right, nothing lasts forever.

And Chloe hated it that she was.

" **How am I supposed to face… this?"** Chloe asks hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer. This is basically Beca telling Chloe how to get over her love for her.

" **Tell me what happened here 4 years ago,"**

She wasn't ready for that answer. If Beca were to suggest doing cartwheels Chloe would have immediately cartwheeled to the moon and back or bungee jumped from the highest point of the world.

Not this.

But then Chloe takes a deep breath. This is probably what she needed. Closure. Maybe this is the reason why her heart never stopped beating for Beca. She never really heard her best friend outright tell her that she can never reciprocate that kind of love back.

She needed closure.

She needed to hear it this time.

She needed Beca to tell her directly.

" **I confessed to you here…"** she starts and something inside her stings as soon as she says the words. A wave of emotions rushing all at the same time as the images re-appear in her head.

" **You just got a call from LA and I said** _ **it**_ **but you didn't seem to get it the first time since you said—"**

" **Tell me something I don't know,"** Beca supplies for her as Chloe nods and smiles lightly, a bit surprised that her friend even remembered that.

" **So I repeated it again and this time I made sure you know what I really meant. Then I…"** Chloe pauses again, a little embarrassed at what her thoughts are dictating to her.

" **Kissed me,"** Beca finishes for her and Chloe finds interest in her shoes.

" **Right,"**

That stinging feeling has finally reached Chloe's eyes but she forces it down. However, that image of Jesse looking at them with anger and hurt was making it hard to do. Somehow, Chloe looks at the direction where Beca's boyfriend stood years ago, half expecting that he'd really be there to tear Beca's hand off her and tell Chloe to get over it and leave them be.

Chloe's thoughts stop abruptly as she feels Beca's hand slide down from her wrist to her hand. She feels a slight tug as Beca pulls her along to a familiar direction. She led Beca herself to this same path, to this secluded area under a huge tree, only this time instead of lanterns hanging up, it had Christmas lights.

They were heading to the place where Chloe gave the woman she loved to somebody else.

Now it's Beca leading her there to give Chloe the closure she deserves. Beca was letting her go.

That was it.

Chloe's feet suddenly stop walking, breaking her hold of Beca's hand and this naturally makes Beca turn to her. Chloe doesn't meet her friend's gaze as she covers her mouth with her free hand in attempt to quell down the whimpers that threaten to come out. The tears now bursting out and flowing freely in her cheeks.

It hurt just as much as it did years ago. Her heart was shattering all over again. Suddenly, she feels that this was a really bad idea as she completely crumbles in front of Beca.

" **I'm sorry. I just want to go home. Please, Becs,"** she pleads in between sobs, wanting to be anywhere but there.

There was complete silence until Chloe hears music. She doesn't notice it but Beca had placed her headphones over her ears. This momentarily distracts Chloe as she lets the soft, gentle, beautiful melody of the piano calm her. Beca may always have mixes and club beats on her playlists that rare calming tunes like this one are a pleasant surprise to hear. The slow beat of the drums follow after as she closes her eyes to listen to the voice singing so sincerely.

' _Cause the truth is the truth  
Sometimes carried with pain  
And a lie is just a lie  
That only carries our shame  
Yeah, we question our feelings  
But at the end of the day…_

She slowly opens her eyes, finding that Beca still has her hands over the headphones but that's not what makes her heart tighten, it's how Beca looks back at hers with those eyes she'd love to get lost to.

" **I'm sorry,"** Beca says softly as she slips off the head phones from her ears, letting them hang on Chloe's neck and somehow this gives Chloe some sort of comfort. She gave them to Beca when she launched her first album and ever since then it was what the DJ has used in every major gig she attended.

Somehow, it feels like Beca was returning them to her.

" **Don't say that. You had nothing to do with this. It's all me. I am the one who brought complicated into your life,"** Chloe manages to say despite her voice being unsteady.

" **No, Chloe. I'm sorry, for putting you through this. I promise it'll be over soon,"** Beca insists before carefully reaching up to brush the tears on Chloe's cheek. She then takes her hand yet again and continues to take her underneath the tree, exactly where Chloe left Beca with Jesse.

It is beautiful.

It was undeniably the best spot for such a romantic evening. The hanging lights that bring the tree to life made it even perfect. Chloe already spotted this very tree years ago when they were having a break from their last minute rehearsals for World's. Being the romantic that she is, she even remembered how she envisioned confessing her love underneath the lights and branches of this very tree.

" **They said this was a love tree, it was famous because a lot of people who proposed underneath it ended up being with the love of their life,"** Chloe says, smiling faintly at the memory when she told Aubrey about it and got a groan in return for being so cheesy.

" **I hope it does,"** Beca mumbles and Chloe would have not thought anything about it if she hadn't known Beca.

The Beca she knew would have scoffed at the idea that a tree has had something to do about the success of a couple's relationship and not _hope it does_. So Chloe looks back curiously at her best friend who is currently fidgeting with the rings on her fingers, a habit again Chloe is familiar looked anxious, she has been for a while since they met at the hotel, as Chloe had observed. She has an idea why and Jesse standing on the exact spot that Chloe is now in 4 years ago, repairing the mess she made may be a part of that reason. Love changes people after all. It makes you believe in things you've never believed before.

Maybe that letting go process Beca suggested was working because Chloe feels as if a part of her has already started to truly accept how things are.

It's a good start, better than last time.

Instead of walking away, she has now learned how to face her fears properly.

A proper closure is all that's needed.

So, she places a hand over Beca's and that does the trick as her best friend instantly stays still, finally looking back at her and Chloe was sure that it's finally time.

" **Just say it, Becs. It's okay. I'll be okay. I'll probably just need some time to finally get over it but I'm going to be—"**

Chloe's words abruptly disappear as she feels a pair of hands cupping her face firmly yet so carefully at the same time while soft lips pressed against hers drowning out the words she wanted to say along with the rest of the world.

… _still you're all I want_

 _Just tell me the same_

* * *

 **Seems like interesting things are happening in Copenhagen and it's making all the birds sing. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow because I will be gone for a week and I don't think there is internet wherever I am going. Don't worry when I get back I won't forget that I have a fic I need to update.**

 **I want a friend like Aubrey too or maybe just be part of the Bellas. Again, thanks to the followers, those who made this fic their favourite and especially, those who placed their reviews/comments.**


	13. Love Won't Sleep

**Chapter 13**

 **Love Won't Sleep**

 **(So many) Hours ago.**

 **Beale Residence**

 **W Sunset Blvd.**

 **Los Angeles, California**

The door swings open rather forcefully as Aubrey walks in hurriedly, worry painted all over her face as she scours every inch of the house until she stops in front of the master's bedroom to catch her breath for a second. The door was slightly ajar but she could already tell that the person she was looking for was inside. What she couldn't tell however was what exactly to expect from said person tonight as she pushes the door even wider. And of course, happiness was absolutely not one of them. She's seen the news, more photos from the airport popping up everywhere and Aubrey could only imagine half of what it feels like to be in the receiving end of it all.

The room was dark, the only light available was coming from the lamp post outside. In the middle just beside the bed a figure sits on the floor, knees to her chest, eyes never leaving a Polaroid photo in her hand. Aubrey has seen that photo a lot of times now, she also knew that, that particular photo was a certain redhead's favourite. It was the one taken in Canada, a smiling Chloe and Beca posing happily together.

Uncertainly, Aubrey finally takes a step inside, slowly making her way to the brunette who doesn't even as much as glance her way. It was as if that photo was going to disappear if she looked elsewhere. Sighing, Aubrey crouches down to meet the girl at eye level.

" **Beca,"**

There wasn't even a flinch as she speaks but Aubrey knew it, she could feel it, Beca wasn't always one to share her feelings as openly as Chloe can. It was only recently that Beca had slowly started peeling layers and layers of her walls in front of them, it was a long process but it was already a huge change from the first time they met. Maybe it was because of what she heard from Chloe that made Aubrey already aware of the subtle signs Beca was showing. The girl mostly kept everything inside that it was only bound to explode at one point.

And now they're almost at that point.

" **She's gone,"** Beca whispers, her voice sounded dry and rough.

A tear slides down Beca's cheek and Aubrey instinctively reaches out to place a hand on her arm. This was probably the closest they've gotten to acting like good friends rather than Barden Bella rivals. It's a funny thing about their friendship, they clashed in almost everything yet cared for each other at the same time. And although never verbally said out loud, Aubrey still considers Beca as one of her closest friends and it surely is the same way for Beca.

" **No, she's just a few thousand miles away,"** Aubrey assures her although that small frown on Beca's forehead doesn't seem like Aubrey's words got through to her.

" **I'm so stupid,"** Beca says as she sniffs and Aubrey knows that they've finally reached that point.

" **I didn't want to hurt anybody but I was unconsciously hurting her. I've been hurting her all this time. I'm so selfish,"** Beca continues as another tear rolls down her cheek.

" **You're not—"**

" **I can't—"** Beca suddenly crumbles, unable to complete her words while her laboured breaths filled the room.

" **I lost her. I-I can't…I don't want to lose her,"** she breaks in to a sob and finally Aubrey shifts to Beca's side, running a hand up and down her back.

" **I'm in love with her, god, I love her so much!"** Beca's cries were painful to hear. Aubrey had never seen her like this but she knew just what love can do to people. Either it brings you to paradise or drags you down to the dark depths of sorrow and misery.

" **I can't live without her, Aubrey! I can't—"** she cries out, tears now pouring down on her face as she holds on to the photo, the side now crumpled by the force of her grip.

" **Beca I need you to breathe slowly,"** Aubrey calmly says as the brunette looks like she is hyperventilating, the photo now pressed to her chest with the palm of her hand as she shuts her eyes tight.

It was hopeless.

Beca had just dissolved in to bits and pieces like never before that at this point Aubrey had honestly no idea how to make her realize that it isn't over yet. She's done motivational seminars and easily tackled problems the size of China but this was different. Only Chloe knew how to handle Beca and Aubrey was already internalizing how her ever positive friend would approach the situation. But she wasn't Chloe.

Unless, she does the one thing that she'd never do.

Betrayal.

Aubrey hated that word the most. She strongly believes in loyalty thus, her implementation of strict rules amongst her Bella sisters back when they were all in Barden. If you can't be loyal then you better pack your bags and leave, that's what she's emphasized since day one. Because in all sincerity Aubrey is the type of person who'd even die for the people she cared about. She's a friend who'd sometimes have tendencies to be loyal to a fault.

But then again, when Aubrey Posen cares about you then she really wishes nothing but the best for you even if it would mean contradicting her beliefs by betraying a promise to a friend in exchange for the sake of their well-being.

So here she was, betraying Chloe Beale.

* * *

 **(Still, so many) Hours ago.**

 **Tampa, Florida**

" **Step on it, Aubrey!"** Beca begs for the thousandth time as she sits on the passenger seat leaning on the car door with her feet up and legs curled in her seat facing a very annoyed Aubrey.

" **I have a very clean driving record which I wouldn't dream of tarnishing just because you can't stay calm,"** Aubrey retorts as the DJ whines childishly, looking like she's about to pull out her own hair.

" **I should've just drove the car!"** she cries out, burying her head in her hands.

" **And get us in to an accident? No thank you,"** Aubrey points out, shaking her head as she says this. " **You are too emotional to drive, Beca!"**

" **But this is turtle driving! And we aren't turtles!"** Beca counters and this time it's Aubrey who wants to rip someone's hair out in frustration.

Aubrey exhales heavily, her day wasn't going as planned, her schedules were all basically cancelled and ruined, she has betrayed Chloe by spilling her whereabouts to the one person she specifically told her not to and she and Beca have either been arguing or crying, the latter being more on Beca's part. In short, Aubrey threw everything away in one night and shoved Beca inside a private plane to Florida. Speaking of Beca, on top of all her plans messed up, Aubrey had the misfortune of dealing with hours and hours of mental breakdowns coming from the tiny DJ's part.

" **Chloe loves turtles…"** Beca's voice softens and Aubrey's face pales.

She could already tell that they are just about to go down _that_ path again. She hears sobbing then finally crying and more incoherent words, which is basically, Chloe's name followed by uncontrollable bawling.

" **Mitchell, now's not the time! Pull yourself together, damn it!"** Aubrey says sternly, breaking all of her composure but thankfully, it seems to have an effect as the crying quietens down.

" **I should've just hugged her and held her tight that night. I shouldn't have let her go,"** Beca sniffs, staring in to space miserably while pulling out more tissue out of the box and wiping her nose.

Aubrey would have immediately agreed, regardless of which night she was talking about, but doing so would definitely result to more tears and Beca saying that she doesn't deserve Chloe, again. Aubrey had to threaten that she'd slap her to hell if she said those very words one more time.

But putting that all aside, they have to focus on the problem at hand. She just found out that Chloe is in Copenhagen, of all places. It seems as if the Beales' life motto revolved around being impulsive and unpredictable. No wonder Chloe has never heard of boundaries or the word impossible that is, until she met the girl next to Aubrey. So here they are driving away from the Beale's family home back to the airport.

This is making Aubrey crazy.

Also, Beca is making Aubrey crazy.

Everybody knows Aubrey hates crazy.

Although, weirdly, she has to admit that the adrenaline pumping in her chest is bringing some sort of excitement she only feels whenever they were on stage. She always stuck to her rules and her organized schedules but ever since recruiting the 'misfit Bellas' the girls she now cares so dearly about had always kept wrecking it, especially Beca and Chloe. Both, that when pulled apart, are causing huge danger to Aubrey's mental health.

" **What if she hates me now?"** Beca asks, pacing back and forth at the aisle of the plane while Aubrey frowns, lying down with her eyes covered by an eye mask as she was trying to get some sleep. It's been more than five hours since they took off and she was tired from travelling around the country all night like some double agent on the run.

" **She doesn't hate you, she's hurt, Beca, there's a difference,"** she answers monotonously, eyes still closed but the pacing doesn't stop.

" **Just go to sleep,"** she lazily orders but when she hears a bottle cap twist open, Aubrey instantly rips off her eye mask to look at the brunette who is just about to chug down a bottle of Vodka.

" **Oh no, you don't. You are not getting sad drunk on me!"** she warns before standing up to snatch the bottle away without any effort at all as Beca leans back on the cushions in defeat.

" **If you are going to stagger up to Chloe smelling like alcohol and smiling like a maniac then forget it. You are just making it easy for those Denmark lads to steal her,"**

At this Beca looks up at her like she had just crushed her dreams and Aubrey groans at the reaction. She knows what's about to follow, first comes the tears followed by the incessant self-blaming or enumerations of regrets and then back to the search for alcohol. Chloe was right, deep down Beca was as soft as a marshmallow that transforms in to a sticky and soggy marshmallow when depressed.

It could never be more of a perfect time for her phone to ring, the caller ID showing the name of the person whom they have been scouring the world for. She notices Beca go silent, looking at her like a child waiting for her mother to hand over her birthday present. The DJ had been furious when Aubrey didn't tell her about Chloe's phone call earlier. It was a good thing she ended the call before Beca broke the hotel's bathroom door like some zombie. To Aubrey's defence, Beca wasn't really that stable to be talking on the phone. Besides, she believes that it's better the two talk face to face instead.

Chloe's voice comes through the loud speakers, well, she had to concede to Beca's pathetic request of just wanting to hear the redhead's voice in the condition that she remain quiet. Chloe must not know about Aubrey's betrayal, at least not yet.

However, the opportunity of teasing the DJ was too hard to resist. Apparently, it's already in her DNA to always get on Beca's bad side and vice versa. So when Aubrey comments about the possibility of Chloe getting _cake_ tonight makes Beca's eyes darken in anger, she immediately clamps a hand down the DJ's mouth before she yells obscenities at her.

" _ **No I'm talking about fruit juice—Am I… interrupting something? Is this a bad time?"**_

Aubrey had to hold back a laugh at that. If only her best friend knew who she was trying to tame at the moment.

" **What? No! It's just a stupid cat,"**

Beca's eyes widen, her hand slapping Aubrey's arm repeatedly but all to no avail since Aubrey doesn't even budge, the DJ's protests muffled underneath her hand. It's a fact that Aubrey has a strict workout regimen so if it's a wrestling match between them both then she'd surely emerge a winner in seconds.

In short, Beca, the sore loser, looks at her like she is plotting her death after the phone call. If she hadn't told Chloe not to get laid, the little one would have probably be acting on said death plot.

" **I thought you were helping me, Posen!"** Beca growls.

" **I am on your side, only just reluctantly,"** she answers, looking anything but remorseful.

" **Then don't give her ideas! When people tell you not to do things, the more you want to do said things—don't deny it, you know I have a point,"**

Thinking about it, she does actually have a point but Aubrey isn't going to admit that out loud. Instead she smiles smugly back at the fuming DJ with her arms crossed.

" **So I take it that you aren't going to watch Chloe run to somebody else's arms,"**

" **Absolutely not! Especially to those cheating douchebags she seems to be drawn to!"** Beca angrily replies quickly before Aubrey could even say 'Acapella World Championships'.

On the other hand, Beca's sentiment is something Aubrey fully agrees with but unlike the brunette she also knew that Chloe deep down wasn't really in it for a deep relationship, as harsh as it sounds, those men and women were only distractions to her, maybe except for a few who were actually nice and sweet but just didn't work out in the end. The reason being, the fuming little dynamite sitting across her.

" **So does that mean that you will punch the douchebag she'd be dancing with at the wedding party?"**

" **He's not only getting a punch. He touches her inappropriately and my knee is going straight up at his you know what,"** she grumbles as Aubrey nods.

" **So you're going to win her heart when we get there?"**

" **Of course! I'll tell her I made a huge mistake, that I'll never let her go this time. I'll tell her everything, how I feel about her, the club, that I didn't get back with Jesse that night she left because I was confused, I've been confused all this time and that I've finally realize that it's been her all along. She is my soulmate, my best friend, the love of my life, my everything. Heck, I will marry Chloe Beale!"** Beca was breathing heavily at the end, her eyes alive with determination and certainty. The DJ's mind had been so occupied with such thoughts that she failed to notice the huge smile on Aubrey's face.

" **Then my job is done. Now fix yourself before you propose, you look like shit,"** Aubrey simply states as Beca stands up at her words, rushing to the bathroom to do exactly that.

" **And that's why I am the best motivational speaker in the world,"** Aubrey mutters to herself proudly before grabbing her eye mask and finally going to sleep.

* * *

 **One hour ago.**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

" **You did what?"** Aubrey questions in disbelief at the now resolved DJ.

" **I bought a house, Aubrey,"** she says calmly.

It's probably jet lag that has dragged the DJ's energy down, along with all the panic attacks, but Beca had been up for more than a day. If Aubrey already feels drained despite the 4 hours of sleep she had on the plane she's just amazed at the energy the normally sleep addicted brunette was showing.

They are now at a car which they rented, heading over to the hotel which Aubrey nagged at Chloe to tell her, stating that in case emergencies happen like a zombie apocalypse Aubrey would know exactly where to rescue her.

" **Shouldn't you be talking to her about this first?"** she asks again.

" **I know what Chloe likes. She's told me about her dream house a million times now. She said, she'd want to be near you since you two talked about being neighbours when you both settle down,"** Beca explains before turning to Aubrey.

" **Hi there, neighbour,"** she waves without any enthusiasm at all.

An image crosses Aubrey's mind at that point. She did actually have plans with Chloe about being neighbours in the future, they've gone even far as to having their daughters enrol in music school as soon as they can belt out a tune and becoming part of the Barden Bellas when they enter college. So, to be honest, Beca buying that house Chloe had been eyeing in Santa Monica would be great.

 _But then again…_

" **You just want to have breakfast in _my_ house,"**

" **Damn how'd you know?"** Beca replies monotonously with a yawn as they finally turn around near the hotel. They both look at the building silently, thoughts weighing in their heads.

" **You know there's always tomorrow. Chloe and her family are going to be here for a week anyway. You look like you're going to collapse any second now,"** Aubrey points out but Beca just shakes her head, that look of determination rising up again.

" **I'm not putting this on hold anymore. I'm already 4 years late. I have to tell her now,"** she says, taking a deep breath as they stop in front of the hotel.

Aubrey had to mentally applaud at this. Usually, she wouldn't even side with the object of Chloe's affection but this time she has to admit to herself that, whatever the outcome of this is, at least she is now completely sure on just how much Beca loves her friend. So, for the first time since she's found out of Chloe's unrequited love, she's finally rooting for Beca to succeed. Given, that she's been rooting for Chloe's happiness all this time. It is only now that she genuinely wishes that they both finally find what their heart desires. If so, it would be an honour to be a part of it. Because that's how Aubrey cares for the people she loves no matter how many times the corporate world call her a cold heartless bitch.

They both get out of the car before heading inside, walking over to the concierge for information. Being in the hotel business, Aubrey knows that it is necessary to withhold private information but then surprise, surprise, Camden, Chloe's brother was smart enough to pick a hotel which happened to belong to one of Aubrey's friends. Even Beca had to gape at how scarily easy it was for Aubrey to acquire someone's hotel key, and they were on another country at that.

" **I don't even think this is legal. You are getting frighteningly powerful,"** Beca voices out her thoughts, looking a bit disoriented as they enter the elevator and mumbling an, _'The world is going to end with your reign,'_

" **Why don't we just focus on what you are going to say and do when you are in front of her?"** Aubrey suggests in a tired tone, now facing Beca to check on her appearance.

" **Well, first up, we stick to the initial plan. I'll go and take her to the park then—"**

" **I'm still not comfortable with that idea, Beca,"** Aubrey warns, straightening the fabric of Beca's shirt before reaching in her bag to lightly pat some concealer on the grimacing DJ's face.

" **I know, but it's late at night and I really want to take her there, please just support me on this,"** Beca appeals softly as Aubrey sighs, her eyes now wondering up to Beca's hair, quickly brushing it to the side with her fingers. This elicits a pained reaction as she accidentally yanks a strand. Beca's _'I know you hate me but let's put aside the hair pulling for later'_ making her roll her eyes.

" **Fine, I think you're good to go,"** Aubrey finally says as the elevator bell goes off to signify that they have reached their floor.

They step out with Aubrey making sure Beca enters the right room. They both stop and Aubrey notices the DJ's uncertainty and nervousness creeping up on her. She knew Beca needed a little push, literally. So putting a hand behind the DJ's back she pushes her lightly towards the door.

" **Good luck,"** she says from behind but before Aubrey could return back to the elevator she notices the DJ think twice before heading back her way and surprisingly putting her arms around her.

Beca and Aubrey rarely hugged, only when they haven't seen each other in a long time or when brought with so much emotion from a big win. Nevertheless a hug of gratitude is a first for them, especially if Beca is the one who initiated it.

" **Thank you, Bree,"** Beca says in all sincerity she could muster before releasing her as Aubrey looks back at her, still a bit stunned by the sudden gesture.

" **That girl loves you. So, when she completely entrusts her heart to you again please take care of it this time,"** Aubrey reminds her before adding,

" **And the club isn't going to be the same without her. She's the main reason why it's standing and I love that club. The Bellas are together because of it and I don't want it to die,"** Aubrey admits, smiling this time as Beca nods in understanding, smiling as well before finally making her way to Chloe's hotel room.

The brunette inhales nervously and anxiously but this time she looked more certain than ever before.

Because there will always be a moment in a person's life where you decide to take the _jump_ or not. It's going to be an unpredictable jump, the depth is unknown and whether or not someone will catch you isn't for certain either. Therefore, courage is needed for those who arrive at that point. Many have tried and failed but the beauty of it is, you are given so many chances to do so. It is only up to that person to decide whether or not it is worth doing. For Beca, Aubrey knew she has reached that point and the only thing she believes the DJ could think at the moment was,

Go.

* * *

 **Hotel D'Angleterre**

 **Kongens Nytorv 32,**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

Unlocked.

Beca almost jumps out of her skin as the door unlocks with ease. To be honest, she still had doubts about the authenticity of the key card given to her, thus the reaction. Inhaling, she finally opens it, about to knock on the door to announce her presence when she was greeted by a dark room. It could be possible that Chloe still hasn't come back yet from the wedding reception but those thoughts vanish as she spots a figure lying on the bed. To anyone else, this would probably considered a break-in but in the years that Beca and Chloe shared as friends, personal space has stopped existing in their book.

The beating of her heart pounds harder as she walks closer. It's been almost two days. Two days without Chloe and now finally finding her sleeping just like any normal day whenever Beca crashes her home was like reaching the water's surface for air.

It was probably a couple of minutes until Beca realizes that she's been staring, frozen on her spot, standing at the end of the bed. And the bed, it looked so tempting for someone who has been awake for more than 24 hours. It's true, she felt tired from the long journey but it was only now that sleep is winning over her.

They say that you feel so relaxed whenever you are with someone you love that crawling on the mattress and laying down by their side, feeling so content with everything that your eyelids start to grow heavy is all normal.

That's what Beca did, that's what she felt as she shifted to lay on her side so now they faced each other. Watching Chloe's peaceful face brought a wave of comfort and familiarity to her heart. They've slept beside each other so many times, or more like crawling on top of each other's beds on a tiring day that Beca finds that she doesn't even feel strange being where she is right now. She then realizes that they actually should have shared a house since day one. Well, they will be sharing one now, at least if Chloe says yes and Beca desperately hopes she'd say yes because she sees no future in her life without Chloe Beale in it.

She smiles at the images of the future in her head. She's never felt so giddy, so excited that it's becoming embarrassing already, so unlike her to act like a school girl gawking over her first love.

Her thoughts cut short however when a frown passes Chloe's face. She's probably having a bad dream. This isn't a first and instinctively, Beca reaches to touch the side of the sleeping redhead's face. It's what she used to do whenever it happens. Her hand comes in contact with soft skin and magically the frown disappears as if it never even happened. But then before she could pull back, Chloe's hand comes up to cover hers.

Beca's body stiffens, her heart beat shooting up at the contact. She realizes just how much she misses the red head's embrace, her touch and her warmth. She sought this warmth every night, it was that exact feeling that makes her feel so relaxed that she could sleep instantly and deeply without any interruptions. Chloe's arms always felt so safe and Beca had admittedly taken that for granted. No one else had that effect on her, that she knew now.

But just as she thought that she could already be perfectly content at this, she finds Chloe snuggling up to her and Beca slowly shifts her position so she now lay on her back while Chloe's arm finds its way around her middle. Warmth travels around her own body as she feels Chloe's breath hitting her neck.

Bliss.

That's all she feels. She was completely content and finally a realization dawns on her as she runs her fingers on Chloe's hair, smiling as the red head softly sighs in satisfaction.

Beca Mitchell finally finds the home she so desperately searched for all her life.

It was beside her all along.

* * *

 **Aubrey and a bit of Beca's point of view. Don't be confused those two are actually best friends. I'll be gone for a week so the next chapter is going to take a while. I'll post as soon as I get back. And by the way, Emily Junk is still in this story... well, that's if the Barden Bellas win this years ICCAs according to Aubrey. Thank you to all the readers, followers and those who favourited this story. This story is almost coming to an end but no worries there's still two more chapters left-my favourite chapters-before that so I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**


	14. Sourire

**Chapter 14**

 **Sourire**

 **Keppel Park**

 **Copenhagen, Denmark**

A kiss.

It could mean a lot of things. It could make you feel a lot of things too, and generally the best ones at that. It's probably one of the most powerful acts of humanity brought out by a strong deep emotion or urge.

Chloe is wrapped in one at the moment and for some reason she has no idea how it happened. One minute Chloe was finally coming in terms to getting the closure she didn't know that she needed all this time and the next she is in Beca's arms being pulled in a lingering kiss that, to Chloe, is unbelievable enough to make her think that she possibly had a stroke and died. And if being dead means getting to live in another world where the sweetest dreams like this exist then being dead isn't that bad after all.

But the thing about death is, your heart stops beating and Chloe's heart certainly isn't dead. It's doing the exact opposite by beating hard like crazy as it never did before.

It did as Chloe reaches up to the fabric of Beca's shirt, her fingertips feeling for her sides, tracing upwards until she slides her palms on the DJ's lower back and digs her nails in to the soft clothing, holding on as if she'd lose her any second now. It did even when Beca pulls away for a short while before pressing forward again, this time with more passion and urgency. It did when Chloe meets her halfway, mind clouded with nothing but the woman she is with. It did even when they both broke apart for air, Chloe leaning her forehead against Beca's in an attempt to steady herself. Because if Beca were to let go of Chloe then she'd be on the floor, dizzy and weak in the legs.

" **Becs,"** she breathes out, suddenly feeling nervous all of a sudden.

 _Was it another mistake?_

But Beca brings a finger up on her lips to stop her from saying more as she meets Chloe's gaze.

" **You confessed to me that night. Then I brought you under this tree and kissed you senseless in reply… That's what should have happened 4 years ago,"** Beca admits, her dark blues finding hers. **"I'm sorry it took me this long, Chlo,"** she pauses, her lips quivering a bit and her eyes glassy as she finds the right words to say.

" **I tried to do it, you know? Wait for you to come back. I listened to your favourite music, I stayed in your room, I looked at all our photos for a very long time, maybe hoping that it would hurt less but,"** a tear falls as Beca's grip on Chloe's hand tightens.

" **That didn't work. I couldn't do it, I couldn't just wait. I'm used to people walking out of my life but not when it comes to you. I can't live without you. It's always been you, Chloe,"** Beca manages to say in between sobs as Chloe gently places her palm on the side of Beca's face, wiping her tears with her thumb. Beca leans in to her touch, her eyes closing instinctively and that was enough to make Chloe's heart swell, her own tears sliding down her cheek.

" **I love you, so much. I love you, Chloe Beale,"** Beca says as she opens her eyes, placing a hand on top of Chloe's, pressing it closer to her cheek before her worried eyes searched hers. **"Please tell me I'm not late,"** she immediately adds, fear evident in it. But it instantly vanishes as Chloe shakes her head before finding Beca's lips once more.

" **You're just in time,"** she assures her as they part, a happy smile genuinely forming on her face as she hears Beca's relieved sigh.

" **I love you too, so much, Beca Mitchell,"** Chloe whispers against Beca's lips. She rests her forehead against Beca's once again, closing her eyes to savour the moment.

" **So, will you come home with me now?"** Beca breathes out and Chloe's smile doesn't disappear, eyes still closed as she feels Beca's lips against hers once more.

" **Of course,"**

" **And you'll marry me and live with me in our Santa Monica home, right?"**

" **Of cour— What?!"**

Chloe's eyes pop open suddenly to a more anxious looking Beca. The poor DJ looking like she might bite on her nails in agitation any second now.

" **Don't freak out, don't freak out, and don't answer just yet!"** Beca mumbles, although she looked like the one freaking out at that moment. Her pale skin has gotten even paler which Chloe didn't even know to be possible.

Chloe, on the other hand, was still too stunned to even process anything, her mouth slightly hanging open as she looks back at Beca, searching for any sign that she could be just joking in her own sarcastic little way but the problem with knowing someone too well is that you'd sense immediately what's really going on and the truth was Beca looked too serious for this to be a joke. To be honest, Chloe wasn't even sure of what she heard.

Just then Beca stepped towards her, looking like she was about to hug her but it wasn't until Chloe feels her untie something at the back of her neck, attached to the headphones she then realized was still hanging around her neck. And when Beca withdraws her arms from around her Chloe's eyes land on a pair of beautiful rings dangling on a chain. As soon as Beca lifts it up to her she notices that the band was rose gold with a black diamond sitting at the center of little white diamonds.

" **Oh my god,"** she exhales, feeling like something inside her chest will explode any minute.

" **Yeah I know, it's not as romantic as how they do it in those cheesy movies you love a lot because you know how much I hate those—but I'm trying! I really am, and Aubrey wanted to have a violins and guitars playing at the back, and the fireworks but we didn't have time to put all that together since we need stupid permits to blast fireworks in this park,"** the brunette babbles away, her nerves clearly getting the best of her.

" **Becs,"**

" **And Amy and the girls suggested I have confetti or rose petals rain down from above but we'd have to clean that mess and you know how hard that's going to be—and it's not because you're not worth all the hard work! You are so, so worth it, like totes worth it—"**

" **Beca!"** Chloe almost yells out, holding Beca's arms in hopes of calming her down. It worked as Beca quickly went silent before looking back up at her again.

" **Geez, did I just have a Posen moment?"** she mumbles in disbelief while running a hand through her hair and it was so funny that Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

" **Yeah I think you did,"**

" **I'm sorry. I've been stuck with Aubrey for more than 24 hours and I'm not really good at this,"** Beca groans before inhaling deeply and exhaling, now looking more composed than earlier.

" **But I am serious, about what I said,"** she starts.

" **I know, it's too sudden but I feel like we've been together for so long. We've been living like a married couple for eight years, for crying out loud. And I have never been more sure of anything,"** she meets Chloe's eyes and gives her a hopeful smile.

" **So what I'm trying to say is, I love you and I don't want to waste any more time being apart from you. So, will you be mine forever, Chloe?"** Beca finally says in what feels like the biggest moment in their lives as she holds up the ring in front of her. The DJ looks at her in nervous anticipation as Chloe looks at the ring then back up at Beca.

The picture in front of her was something she had only imagined countless times. With almost eight years together as best of friends, going through every bump in the road side by side and reaching their way to the top. It all seemed like it happened just yesterday as she looks in to Beca's eyes, those very eyes she didn't expect to look at her the same way she does every time she forgets to remind herself that friendship is the only thing they'll ever be. Those short slip ups that she berates herself for making and struggles to cover them underneath any mundane thing she could think of. After the first time she professed her love to her best friend, when she thought that she felt a spark somewhere between that perfect first kiss only to have her heart stomped on. Chloe had then resigned to the reality that Beca would never love her in that kind of way. And just when it seemed that she could never love somebody else…

Tonight, finally after eight years of tears, pain and longing, Chloe's heart has now found its way back home.

She inhales deeply before finally finding the right words to say.

" **I don't need fireworks. I don't need violins. I don't need rose petals or confetti. I don't need all the theatrics and the extravagance… you're all I need, Beca,"** she says, a smile growing in her lips making Beca's face light up, especially when she adds in a playful tone, " **Besides,** **forever with you doesn't sound so bad,"**

Beca's lips crash in to hers after she says this, the amount of happiness within them uncontainable with the way they burst in to laughter at the disbelief of what's going on and soon enough, a stunning ring is slipped on Chloe's finger, matching the one on Beca's who mutters that, _'I'll be going on a tour and the whole world better know that I'm marrying you,'_

Taking off the headphones and opting to hold on to it instead, Chloe envelops Beca in a tight hug, another batch of tears threatening to spill yet again but Beca's words stop her from doing so.

" **Can my last name be your last name? Not that I want to have yours, of course I'd love to but you're too gorgeous so if you become Chloe Mitchell then maybe everyone would stop trying to flirt with you,"**

" **In one condition,"** she grins before planting a soft kiss on Beca's shoulder.

" **And what is that?"** Beca asks, an eyebrow arched up as she looks at her expectantly.

" **Stop scaring the living daylights out of me by just dropping down out of nowhere,"**

" **I can't promise that,"** Beca replies, biting her lip in an attempt to stop smiling like a fool. The act however just made Chloe want to kiss her senseless.

" **Oh well then just knock or ring a bell,"**

" **I'll try then but you have to admit, it's also your fault why I've gotten good at sneaking up on people, I've learned that from you, you know,"** Beca states in a matter of fact tone.

This was, for Chloe, the very definition of perfect.

Although, it's unfortunately not _totes perfect_.

Click.

The sound of a camera shutter going off breaks the precious moment as they both freeze, knowing exactly what that sound meant. Slowly, Chloe's arms around Beca's neck loosen, sliding down to the brunette's arms. Beca does the same, her hold around Chloe's waist turning from loving to protective in a second. They part from each other a bit, turning their heads to the source of the sound, and of course it's one of those annoying photographers.

It was most probably Beca's infamous deadly glare that makes him look up from the camera, smiling sheepishly at them before raising his fist up in the air and yelling a, _'Congratulations!'_ at them. Conflictingly, Chloe opens her mouth yet thinks about it for a moment, unsure whether she should feel thankful or mad. She does notice Beca point a finger at the guy and just when she thinks that her fiancée—which Chloe still finds very unbelievable but very pleased at the same time—is just about to gain another police record for battery, Beca surprisingly does the opposite.

" **Here's the deal, I won't press charges for invasion of privacy,"** she says, her soft side comment about learning the whole legal process from Aubrey after they've pretty much got bored on their 10 hour flight leaves Chloe with so many questions, mostly out of curiosity, starting with, how two individuals unlikely of agreeing on something even accomplished being in each other's company for more than 24 hours.

" **One, as long as, you take really beautiful photos and send them to me or my gorgeous future wife over here,"** she says proudly while motioning over at Chloe **"Before releasing it to the world. And two, when you do release them, you have to stress the words** _ **'Beca 'effin Mitchell is engaged to be married to'**_ **—please, for the love of god, get the name right this time—** _ **'Chloe Beale'**_ **and then highlight how lucky I am to be hers—"** and before Beca could even continue, Chloe's hand instantly clamps down her mouth as she shakes her head towards the photographer in disapproval at every idea.

" **No, let's not do that,"** she says with a flustered smile on her lips only to have her hand pulled down by a smirking Beca who then playfully pulls her close to pose for the camera, ring finger up in the air with a devilishly seductive look that makes Chloe go crazy.

" **Do it, do it, now! And don't forget to include our love tree,"** Beca orders, motioning behind them as Chloe bursts in to a fit of giggles, her head still shaking and a hand waving in objection. But then her hesitations drown entirely as Beca's lips captures hers again. Nothing mattered anymore after that. There could be an entire crowd in front of them and Chloe still wouldn't care. She's waited so long, dreamed for this moment and thought that only in dreams will she be ever to experience this kind of bliss.

Chloe could definitely get used to this.

If only there wasn't too much of the camera's flashing.

It's probably the noise of the clicking and more of that annoying flashes of light that brings Chloe's attention back to the photographer, only this time he wasn't the only one. Apparently, in addition to the fans holding up their phones, the intrusive media has multiplied as fast as ants do when sugar is involved.

 _Okay so maybe the part about the crowd watching still matters after all._

Thankfully, in some miraculously perfect timing, a bunch of security suddenly appears, shielding them both from all of the crazy media. In that moment of chaos, Chloe's hand finds Beca's and in seconds she is being pulled by the DJ to the direction away from the growing crowd. Chloe follows and in seconds she is running with Beca across the park but despite the situation getting out of hand, what with some of the paparazzi still chasing after them, Chloe finds herself with a huge smile on her face reflecting that of Beca's. One look at their intertwined hands, the identical rings on their fingers and that mischievous look on Beca's face is enough to assure her that no matter what happens, or how painful running in heels are, she'll be happy wherever they may end up tonight.

If Chloe were to be asked to look back one day, probably the last day of her life on earth, to remember the most beautiful memory she's ever had she'd simply answer, that one beautiful night in the city of Copenhagen as she runs like her life depended on it whilst holding the hand of the one she truly loves. And if she were to be asked, why she chose such memory then she'd say,

Because it was the night she finally gave her heart completely to the one person she wanted to spend rest of her life with.

" **Over there,"** Beca says breathlessly, pulling Chloe to the opposite direction from where their car was parked. This makes her frown for a second since having a car would be an advantage to getting rid of their pursuers but then she trusts Beca and she knows Beca would never let her down.

However, her curiosity heightens once more as they run to the direction of a white Range Rover she hasn't seen before. But then as a man quickly opens the door of the vehicle for them Chloe already has an idea whose it would be. The white colour is already a dead giveaway actually since it's a favourite vehicle colour for a specific blonde who is so dear to Chloe's heart.

" **Bree!"** Chloe immediately exclaims in pure relief after she crashes inside the cushioned seat of the car. Beside her, Beca has already looked like she had just collapsed from over fatigue while grumbles about hating physical activity. Outside the car, the security team has now managed to keep the media from getting near the vehicle and with that they have enough space to speed off.

" **Hey Chlo, just know that I'm never letting you get on a plane by yourself ever again,"** Aubrey says looking at her through the rear view mirror with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, something that also meant she's serious about it.

" **And I told you this was a very bad idea,"** Aubrey sighs as she looks back at Beca from the front seat next to the driver. **"Also, I hope you see why cardio is important, Beca,"** The DJ whose shoulder Chloe is tiredly leaning on as of the moment, doesn't even say a word as she nods, tired enough to agree to anything Aubrey is throwing at her.

But then with one look at Beca's exhausted but delighted face and Chloe's beaming smile, whatever lecture on _why celebrities must avoid scandals at all cost_ Aubrey was starting about is cut short as the proud owner of Club Bellissimo knows nothing she says will even register in their high and dreamy state thus, she opts for something more simple.

" **So?"** she says, her tone urging them on confirming whatever there is to confirm.

The answer comes in the form of love struck smiles and two interlaced hands raising up in the air to show off the sparkling engagement rings.

" **Good,"** she says, a smirk slowly forming on her lips before turning to the driver. **"To the airport please,"** she says before grabbing her phone and typing away in some sort of chat box which is most probably the one where the rest of Club Bellisimo's Bellas including Emily are all actively on.

Behind her, Chloe's eyes slowly fall down to look at their intertwined hands, now resting on her lap and as Beca's head leans on top of hers only does everything sink in.

" **Chlo?"** Beca calls out softly enough for her to hear.

" **Hm?"** she hums, snuggling even closer to the brunette who plants a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

" **Don't ever leave me again,"**

" **Never again, Becs. I'll be right here,"**

" **Always?"**

" **Always,"**

* * *

 **I'm back. Being on vacation is always heaven. Also Bechloe in our story is totes in heavenly bliss. One more chapter left. Thank you so much for being patient and for continuously reading CLUB BELLISSIMO.**

 **Guest: As much as I would love to give Aubrey a love interest I don't think it's happening in this fic. She's such an interesting character and I love how strong and controlled her personality is but at the same time, deep down there are layers of vulnerability and softness in her. It'd be fun to create a backstory for her. That is if however, my brain finally cooperates and decides to make a spin-off fic for Club Bellissimo with Aubrey as the main character then that idea is definitely a go.**

 **Bechloe Legacy: Yes that chapter is meant to make you laugh. That's what I was aiming for. Thank god.**


	15. Indian Summer

**Chapter 15**

 **Indian Summer**

 **1 year later**

 **Los Angeles International Airport,**

 **Los Angeles**

Breathe.

Emily reminds herself over and over again as she finally lands on the busy airport. But then no matter how many times she tells herself to remain calm, her excitement just couldn't be contained. To be honest, it hasn't dropped ever since they won the ICCAs by some stroke of luck or probably the inspiration she got from her senior Bellas when she visited them here a year ago. Also, admittedly she was determined to take home the trophy in order to impress her new boss which by the way, she is going to be finally seeing again today. Thankfully, she predicts to arrive at her destination just in time since well, her boss did stress that punctuality is very important in her book and Emily is desperate to prove herself worthy of the new responsibilities given to her. It is an honour to be given such important task and that's why she's been worried and anxious for weeks now. Last night was just one of the many nights where she finds sleeping unattainable. This would be her first job in the real world, her dream job to be exact, and she wasn't going to mess it up.

Somehow, her current situation reminded her of how her former Bella captain, Beca was like when the now famous producer, singer and DJ entered her first internship at Residual Heat. It was that thought that Emily keeps repeating to herself in times of doubt because if Beca had done it so can she. She also thought of all the other Bellas and how successful they've gotten after experiencing so many hardships.

Speaking of Bellas, Emily was a little disappointed that they couldn't come and greet her at the airport tonight but at the same time, it's very understandable since they all are busy with their own projects and the upcoming 3rd anniversary of Club Bellissimo. Since Emily is finally working, although still not officially, for the said club, the thought of performing for the Bellissimo family is getting her excitement going again. With the new invitation from Club Bellissimo in her hands—which also means that Fat Amy didn't wrestle a _bitch_ this time—she steps out the airport with a smile, scanning the area for that fancy limousine she remembers having fun in a year ago with Martha and Cora.

It took her a few minutes until a black SUV stops right in front of her. Stepping out of it, a guy in a crisp suit opens the door for her before bringing her luggage in the car. Without thinking twice, she eagerly hops in. However, she does find it a little surprising that she needed to be escorted like she was the president of the country. Apart from the driver and the guy who opened the door for her, Emily finds herself sitting in between two other men which felt really intimidating. Sure, she is the newest Bella of Club Bellissimo but she wasn't Beca famous just yet nor was she introduced to the public either so the additional security wasn't needed. Moreover, the silence in the car was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

" **So uhm, are we heading to the club first or to the hotel?"**

Silence. Okay.

" **Can you, like, turn the radio on, please?"**

Music then fills the car and then more silence.

Sighing, she decided to just let it be despite the urge to request that she wasn't a big fan of Mozart or Bach. She'd probably suggest to Aubrey later that her security needs to be a bit less of a robot and learn some songs from the modern era. They are working for an owner of a famous club for crying out loud!

Maybe it was just Emily and her nervousness about entering a new phase in her life but her gut was telling her that something is definitely wrong. Thanks to her sharp memory, she did remember the face of the man who picked them up last time. Said man wasn't amongst the group of men she was with and that's probably just coincidence since she is aware that Aubrey ruthlessly fires people whom she deems unreliable, which then brings her back to the nervousness of working for such person. Then again, shouldn't there have been a sign telling her that this was the car she was supposed to be in. For all she knows, they may have mistaken her for the daughter of a mob boss.

Maybe it was all paranoia? Maybe her gut was right after all? Whatever it is, Emily wasn't comfortable and now she suddenly wishes that she called Aubrey first—Call! Mentally berating herself for not thinking about it earlier, she quietly fishes for her phone from inside her bag and speed dials Aubrey because yes, every Bella has Aubrey's number on speed dial in case of emergencies. Nobody is more reliable than the _'Bella Mom'_ or _'Aubrey 'effin Possum'_ —in Amy's phone. However, as soon as she puts the phone against her ear it is harshly snatched from her grasp.

" **Hey! My phone!"** she says in a tone caught in between anger and fright.

But by the looks of it, her gut maybe right about the whole situation as the guy sitting next to the driver turns back at her, holding a gun in his hand and a look that spells evil.

" **Sorry, sweetheart. Can't have you ruining all our plans,"** he says in a disgustingly irritating tone, the kind in where you want to punch him in the face and step on his you know what. Even more so as he adds, **"Tie her up,"** and before Emily's fight or flight instincts kick in she has her both arms held and tied firmly by both men sitting by her side.

If only Emily knew that her whole life would flash right in her eyes once a bag was placed over her head, then she would have held her parents tighter than she ever did and threw a huge party for herself the night before. Instead, panic surges in her veins and a sinking feeling settles in her stomach. She is literally being abducted for reasons she doesn't even know. She wasn't rich nor was she famous, yet.

So she settles for something along the lines of, **"Why are you doing this? Why me? I didn't do anything, I swear!"** her voice sounding more and more desperate with every word. Her questions were only answered with threats of violence so she bit her trembling lips shut and prayed that she would at least get out of this alive.

The journey felt like forever which Emily wished was so but as they come to a stop her heart drops and a thousand of horrible kinds of torture enter her mind. Soon, she feels herself being firmly pulled out from the car before being dragged and pushed to some room. Her small yelps and squeaks betray the bravery she told herself countless of times to portray. Due to the bag over her head, she could only blindly feel things like the tiled floor beneath her feet, the flight of stairs they went down to and the cushioned chair she was being forced to sit in. Being unable to see also heightened her sense of hearing as she hears footsteps, water, some sort of metal being bumped against another metal, which is honestly not really very comforting. More so, she felt weak and hopeless especially with her hands and feet tied so her chances of escaping were slim.

Emily has seen movies like this. Bad guys kidnap the damsel in distress so her lover would come and give them whatever it is they need. Of course, the hero or heroine of the story would come, make it look like he was losing but in the end surprises the bad guys with some elaborate distraction plan and save the girl. But then the problem is, this is real life and Emily doesn't have a lover or a knight in a shining armour to save her.

" **What do you want from me? I have nothing! You got the wrong girl!"** she cries out shakily. Her chest heaving up and down from extreme stress. **"Please let me go,"** she continues to plead, already close to tears.

She hears a chair being dragged from across the room and stopping in front of her. Whoever this person is, must be the one in charge.

" **Oh Emily Junk,"** a deep, sensual voice speaks near her ear, making her jump a bit in surprise. **"I'm pretty sure we have the right girl,"** this man's voice sounded so familiar but she just can't figure out where she heard it.

" **Besides, you aren't nothing. Actually you are far from nothing. As a matter of fact, you are the newest addition to the Bellissimo family, am I right?"** he says in a devious manner and Emily feels him walk around her before hearing a chair creak. She doesn't answer him and remains quiet, confused as to why it even mattered that she was part of Club Bellissimo.

" **Tell me, you know the owner personally, right? You went to the same university, joined the same a capella group and now you are about to work for her so, I think it's safe to say that you are close friends,"** he continues which only makes Emily frown. Whatever this guy wants seems to be connected to Club Bellissimo and Aubrey.

" **I don't understand. What do you want?"** she answers, her mouth running dry from fear.

" **I want to know where Aubrey Posen lives,"** comes the surprising answer because one, although it is hard to find Aubrey's Santa Monica home surely, the media must already know. What with the Bellas always present in said home and with stalking skills nowadays, it wouldn't be that hard to find.

" **Why do you want to know that? Wait, do you like have a crush on her or something? 'Cause you know you could just come up to her and ask. Well, she'd probably reject you the first few times but—"**

" **Answer the god damn question!"** the man barks, making Emily yelp in fright, the words spilling out of her before she could even process her thoughts.

" **I don't know where she lives!"**

It was a lie, Emily knew where Aubrey lives. She had it memorized in her head and besides, it was an unforgettable place. She had been there a year ago, in awe of the place while pouring out all her desire to be a part of the Bellissimo family and talking about what joy it would be to perform with her sisters. Emily knew she shouldn't be lying given the position she is in but her instinct to protect her Bella family came first. She took an oath. She is a Bella for life. So she swallows down hard and braces herself for more.

" **Lies!"** the man screams at her making her flinch. **"I know that you know where she lives,"** he says in a much more composed tone. She could hear him take a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down.

" **B-But why?"** she dares to ask, knowing that he could hurt her for doing so but she needed to know.

" **Why?"** he repeats, laughing sarcastically. **"You know why,"** he says and Emily tries to rack up all the possible reasons, one of which is, this guy probably works for that _smelly bitch_ her seniors had been talking about last year and is now out for revenge or maybe she is wrong. So, she goes for something less serious.

" **Did she dump you?"** she asks uncertainly. She hears a deep sigh followed by a loud banging of some metal on the floor which again makes her shriek in fright, tears escaping her eyes.

" **No!"** he growls and Emily could only try to make herself smaller in her seat **. "We want the club but the bitch isn't giving it up. The thing is, all we need is her signature so we plan to make a visit to have her sign the papers and nobody gets hurt. Unless, she says otherwise, of course,"** he explains in a matter of fact tone.

His reason makes Emily really angry, her fear being replaced by a stronger emotion, one where she wants to break someone's bones. This guy was definitely first on her list or whoever he is working for. The club was the product of all her Bella sisters' hard work and passion, all their dreams were built along with that club. Which is why when he asks again for the address she replies confidently.

" **I'm not telling you,"** she hisses back.

" **Oh really, well I guess then we have to get more of the Bellas in here, don't you think?"** he says in the same annoying tone **. "You seem to have forgotten, I have your phone with me,"** he says mockingly and something tells Emily that this wasn't good. **"I could just send one urgent message to any of your sisters and they'll surely come running in to our trap,"** he says as if it was something mundane and Emily shakes her head in dread. Fortunately, she had her phone on password lock so he'd still have to get that out of her before he could—

" **Ooh look at that, you have Beca Mitchell's number. I am a fan of hers,"** he says like they were just conversing at a café or something.

" **You are bluffing!"** she retorts. He couldn't possibly figure out her password that easily. She only told Chloe, and for sure Aubrey knew, what her password was— _LoveMyself17_. Speaking of Chloe **, "I could also call Chloe Beale though, for sure her fiancée would come running with her. Like hitting two birds with one stone,"** he says proudly and before Emily could call him names she hears her phone, the ringing sound akin to calling someone on speaker.

" **No!"** she screams, trying to break the restraints on her hand even though it naturally is impossible. The ringing continues and with every sound, Emily's heart pounds harder.

" **Then give me the address!"** he growls again.

" **Never!"** she yells. Internally, she was torn between having to choose between not telling him where Aubrey lives or saving any of the Bellas from getting kidnapped as well.

" **Are you sure about that?"**

" **Yes! You aren't getting anything from me,"** she growls back.

" **Do you swear it?"**

" **Yes, I do!"**

" **Any last words?"** he sneers and Emily gulps down hard. In between tears she immediately blurts out her love for her family and friends, her crush for this one guy back in Barden named Dan, her regret about not getting to do more adventurous stuff in college, the time she lied about not eating Martha's pizza and lastly, her beloved Bella sisters.

" **I love all my Bellas… they are my life, my second family. I'm just happy that I got to spend the best time of my life with you guys, thank you Aubrey for giving me this opportunity, an opportunity I'll never experience. For all the laughs the girls shared with me, and I just wish that I could've attended the grand 'Bhloe' wedding. Beca and Chloe, you guys belong to each other and I swear I will turn to a ghost and haunt the person who even tries to tear your relationship apart. Your babies will be so gorgeous and Beca has Chloe to thank for that, no offense Beca,"** she cries out in between sobs.

" **None taken. Bright blue eyed ginger babies would be totes awes—"** Beca's voice echoes in the room only to be cut off immediately by Chloe's protest.

" **But Becs I want one of them to have your hot features too,"** this is followed by Beca's debate on the matter, starting with the line _'No we talked about this already Chlo, yours are better!"_

" **Here we go again,"** Flo's voice groans in complaint and Emily frowns, confused at what is going on. Have her captors successfully kidnapped her co-Bellas?

" **Uh-oh, angry sex comin' up,"** Cynthia-Rose yells which earns more groaning from what sounds like the rest of the Bellas except for Stacie who comments about how angry sex is the best.

" **Stop giving them ideas, you guys! I don't want my bladders exploding again when Bhloe claims the bathroom,"** Fat Amy comments which Beca is quick to counter.

" **Just one time, Patricia. One time!"** she reasons before slyly adding, **"And it's Chloe's fault—"**

" **Hey! I wasn't the one begging for more,"** Chloe cuts in defensively.

" **Everyone, quiet!"** This time it's coming from Aubrey. **"Especially you!"** She adds as Beca's _'What did I do?'_ follows.

" **Guys?"** Emily's voice breaks the chatter as everything falls silent. In seconds she feels the restraints in her wrists and ankles loosen, followed by a bright light as Emily's head is freed from the cloth covering her vision. It takes her eyes a while to adjust but when they do, she sees all her co-Bellas looking at her with faces of amusement. Still confused, Emily finally settles her gaze on a smirking Aubrey.

" **Emily Junk, you passed the test! Welcome to Club Bellissimo's initiation night,"** she sweetly says and unfortunately, what a stunned Emily fails to register is the small button Aubrey has just pressed on her hand. Her burning questions cuts abruptly as she suddenly hears a clicking sound and feels her seat eject as she felt herself flung backwards up in the air. Ahs and oohs are heard as she shrieks in terror before landing on water behind her.

" **Junk cannon ball!"** Fat Amy shouts before jumping in to the pool with her. More splashing comes as Stacie and Flo excitedly jump in as well.

When Emily resurfaces, only then does she realize where they were, the huge private entertainment room inside Club Bellissimo's basement. Aside from the stylish pool at the center, there was a mini-bar now manned by Aubrey's bartenders as Aubrey herself takes a sip of her favourite drink, a couple of game machines like the car racing one Lilly is currently playing with, the huge flat screen TV with the massive sound system where Cynthia-Rose is currently choosing a song to play and lastly, the love seats loitering around where Beca and Chloe are currently lounging on.

Emily smiles as she sees them looking happily content with Chloe lying down on Beca's lap as she wears Beca's headphones, listening to a new song the DJ has just created. Beca on the other hand, looks like she is equally content by just watching her fiancée's reaction to the song. Her arm resting on the sofa's backrest, her head being supported by her hand while her other fingers gently combing the soft strands of Chloe's hair.

The image of the two suddenly makes Emily remember having a ton of messages suddenly popping up in a secret Bella group chat she was added in to a year ago. The Bellas had named their emergency conversation, _'Project: Saving Bhloe from Eternal Regret'_ and thus, opted to exclude the two people involved in said project. It sprung out due to the fact that Aubrey had announced that 'Bhloe' is having a _code red_ as of the moment. And that's when Emily realizes that _it_ is finally happening. Beca and Chloe have finally realized what she had secretly been hoping they should have realized all these years—they have been extremely stupid and foolish.

So, when Aubrey finally reports the successful outcome with a matching photo of Beca and Chloe sleeping on the private jet's sofa snuggled into each other—the DJ's arms wrapped tightly around the redhead who practically found home in the crook of the DJ's neck—Emily was already thanking the stars and every aca-god that exists. Hours later, a blast of photo updates breaks their private chat. Consisting mainly of Aubrey and Chloe goofily posting selfies with a still sleeping Beca along with crazy captions that would anger the tiny brunette later. Apparently, the DJ's record breaking more than 48 hours of not sleeping has caused her to fall into a sleep coma.

In contrary to the happy celebration amongst the Bellas, the media didn't take too well of the news which only lessened when Jesse Swanson finally spoke up to quell down the negative rumours. And despite being happy for Beca and Chloe, Emily also felt sad and proud for the famous musical film composer who refused to have his ex-girlfriend be thrown unjust accusations from the public, stating that Beca and he have remained good friends even after their break-up. A fact that Beca herself acknowledged.

Getting out of the pool, Emily heads over to the mini bar. She was a few steps away when one of the male staff offered her a towel. It was then that she remembers the scary voice that threatened her earlier. The guy who offered her the towel smiles sheepishly while glancing Aubrey's way, explaining how he was ordered to do so. A memory snaps in Emily's head and that's when she remembers her sexy escort a year ago when she first entered Club Bellissimo. Shaking her head in disbelief, she happily accepts his apologies along with the towel and walks over to Aubrey's side, taking a seat on one of the stools. However, her face falls a bit when she sees a huge poster up on the wall of herself in that sexy bunny costume she wore at the Activity's Fair last year. She lets it pass though as she reads the huge words across it, making her smile.

' _Welcome to the club, Legacy!'_

" **That was one hell of an initiation rite,"** She playfully quips as Aubrey passes her a drink along with her phone. She gladly accepts it before looking around at the rest of the Bellas, Cynthia-Rose and Lilly now have joined Stacie and Flo in the pool, the music now switching to a hit single from Jai Wolf blasting in the background. The girls are now in a serious game of pool volleyball while Fat Amy, the lazy referee of the game sits like a queen at the poolside in the middle of all the good-looking servers, feeding her snacks and attending to her every need.

" **The girls have all underwent the same ordeal so you can start plotting for the next one as revenge,"** Aubrey says before adding, **"Although it might take a while since we don't recruit just anybody, even if she happened to be a Bella,"** those words make Emily beam in happiness before taking a sip from her drink. It makes her feel proud to even be considered.

" **Thank you,"** Emily finally brings herself to say as she looks at Aubrey. The older Bella gives her a meaningful look before shaking her head. **"I mean it. I have a lot of things to thank you for. For letting me work with you guys, for this mini party, for keeping the Bellas together all these years, for still secretly funding our organization—I know it's you, Aubrey. And for bringing Bhloe together—god, finally!"** she laughs.

" **The thing is Em, I could take credit for all of it… except for the last part,"** Aubrey says in a genuine tone and before Emily could even oppose, Aubrey's words beat her to it.

" **Besides, the club would have died without your help,"** Aubrey mysteriously says, her eyes trailing towards the happy couple now talking about something amusing as Chloe giggles at something Beca has said. A confused frown forms on Emily's face as Aubrey looks back at her with a smile.

" **But I had nothing to do with Beca and Chloe getting together, it was all you. If you hadn't been there, I bet Beca would've probably checked herself in the mental hospital and Chloe would still be in god knows where,"** she points out, remembering that panic filled message sent to her about the DJ's depressing situation as Aubrey takes a sip on her drink.

" **Oh Emily, I've been with those two longer than you have. Don't you think I would have already made them see that they belonged together way before all of that craziness blew up?"** she asks and this leaves Emily thinking for a moment. Aubrey then continues as she notices her puzzled expression.

" **If you hadn't slipped that night, Chloe would have never realized that she was just lying to herself,"** Aubrey admits and Emily's mind reels back to that particular time, at the back of Beca's car when she blamed herself for having alcohol get the best of her.

" **Chloe herself admitted it. It started there and then it was like a chain effect. Everything followed up until the grand confession and here we are now, all because you told Chloe what nobody dared to tell her in front of her face, that she and Beca should be together,"** Aubrey breathes out, swirling her drink.

" **Sure, people assumed things but none of them pointed it out as perfectly as you did,"** Aubrey adds as Emily eyes the couple once more. Chloe was now sitting right next to Beca as the DJ whispers something that makes her grin and blush. The DJ then sweetly plants a kiss on the redhead's cheek, closing her eyes before resting her head on Chloe's shoulder while the redhead plays with the rings on Beca's hand.

" **Which is why, Beca decided that we should all wait for you to come to LA before they tie the knot,"** Aubrey confesses and Emily quickly looks back at her in shock.

" **But I thought it was because of Beca's new album tour last year!"** she says but the older Bella shook her head with a smile.

" **They aren't going to do it without their aca-child, would they?"** she subtly teases as Emily's lips slowly pull into a huge grin. It has been an inside joke that she was _Bhloe's_ aca-daughter due to the fact they basically debated every time she would tell them she's going out on a date back when they were all still in Barden. Beca being the strict parent who instilled a thousand rules and conducted a series of background checks—dragging an annoyed Aubrey in it as well to do said background checks—on her date while Chloe basically telling her to do the opposite and have a really _good_ time with said date. They would proceed to then argue with each other until Beca stops talking and silently walks away fuming. Chloe would then follow after her to softly persuade her in her usually warm, sweet self—throw in a couple of relaxing massages, hugs and corny jokes in between—and that's something the cold, brooding Beca wouldn't be able to resist for long.

Maybe that's how it started, Emily's belief that those two were made for each other. Because Emily believed in love and the power it holds. She believed in destiny and fate. Also, because it makes her happy to play matchmaker and witness how two people finally complete each other.

And speaking of being a matchmaker, **"About me bringing Bhloe together, I guess you have a point,"** she faces Aubrey who puts down her glass and looks back at her with a curious look. **"But I still think it's a team effort,"** she lets out a knowing smile and that glint in the older Bellas eye tells her that they've reached some kind of special understanding.

" **Fair enough. So, how is our Bhloe 2.0?"** she asks and Emily sighs **. "Oh they definitely need help. Martha likes Cora that, I'm sure about. While Cora, on the other hand well… there's this other girl trying to squeeze her way in between and we need to do something about that, boss,"** she playfully reports as Aubrey bumps her glass against hers in agreement.

" **Ugh I hate those kinds of women, just like that stinky bitch I flushed down the toilet"** Aubrey exhales and that suddenly makes Emily stop. Now that she has finally learned about Club Bellissimo's death defying initiation to be true, this leaves her with one more thing she is very curious about.

" **Uhm, this is probably going to sound crazy but I've been dying to know who this** _ **bitch**_ **is you guys keep talking about?"** Emily finally blurts out, surprised when she hears Aubrey let out a laugh before putting her glass back down to fully face her.

" **Guess it's time I tell you about the Bellissimo family's biggest archenemy,"**

* * *

 **3 years ago.**

 **Club Bellissimo**

 **VVIP Private Lounge.**

" **For real?"** Cynthia-Rose asks in shock as she looks up at Stacie and Fat Amy. It's a Sunday, which meant that they weren't performing tonight leaving the guest DJs and performers to light up the show. So now they've all been hovering around Stacie's phone as they looked at some photos the tall brunette secretly acquired. In it, a guy who also happens to be Chloe's current boyfriend is busy lip-locking with a sexy blonde female whom they all knew too well.

" **Have you seen this?"** Stacie asks Aubrey who was sitting across them in one of the lounge's single black couches, sipping on her cocktail and looking like she is about to fire someone. The look she gives back already is a clear answer that she already knew.

" **If it were me, we build a huge fire, boil water and throw these two in it. Like the chickens in my hometown,"** Flo suggests and as if on cue Lilly lights up her lighter, her eyes growing bigger with the flames.

" **Yeah Flo is right! Chloe's already a ginger. Even gingers don't deserve this!"** Fat Amy says slamming her fist down the table, causing some of the snacks to fall off.

" **Clean that up,"** Aubrey immediately says but her words drown out as the girls continue to plan their attack.

" **And that bitch is going have my killer heels on her fake boobs as I kick her to oblivion!"** Stacie says confidently, raising up her nail file in the air as all the girls agree, Flo stretches from left to right, Cynthia-Rose has already put on her customized gold brass-knuckles, Lilly has suddenly conjured daggers on both hands while Fat Amy is already waving her nunchucks in the air.

" **Where in the world…"** Aubrey says as she looks at all of them in complete disbelief **"…do you keep all that?"** her eyes travelling on the tight dresses and small purses from all of her Bellas. A chorus of having to be prepared in all situations comes as she shakes her head.

" **No! None of you are walking out that door unless you want me to hang you upside down myself!"** she firmly says in a commanding tone that makes them all sit down like 8 year olds, brass knuckles, daggers and nunchucks falling down the floor.

" **But Aubrey—"** Fat Amy starts but is immediately cut off as Club Bellissimo's owner raises up her hand.

" **We are Bellas. As individuals who come from a very respectable organization we are not going to act like low-class females and do barbaric things just for that pink stinky bitch who is currently shoving her tongue down that asshole's throat,"** Aubrey states in such a diplomatic tone, ignoring the head shakes and warning looks the girls are trying to tell her, their eyes glancing behind her in fear.

" **Who is shoving their tongue on whose throat?"** Beca's voice fills the room as Aubrey stiffens but quickly regains composure as she looks at the female standing behind her.

" **Nothing, just some cheap gossip that doesn't deserve anyone's attention,"** she answers smoothly. However, the skeptical look on Beca's face let's her know that she isn't entirely convinced. Beca is unfortunately, the most sensitive of them all and therefore, keeping things from her is quite hard.

" **Right, girls?"** Aubrey adds as the Bellas obediently nod and agree like their lives were being threatened if they say otherwise. The room suddenly fills up with tension until Beca nods and walks over to the sofas to sit. Or so it seems, as the DJ manages to slyly get hold of Stacie's phone in one quick motion. A bunch of surprised 'no' and gasps were heard as the DJ finally sees the photo.

This time the tension has doubled with the silence. Everyone is now anxiously watching Beca's reaction because if there was one person who cares about Chloe more than Aubrey it is the female staring hard at the photo in front of her. It went on for a couple of seconds more before the DJ stands back up rather calmly, giving the phone back to Stacie before walking back out.

" **Beca! Wait!"** Aubrey groans in frustration before getting up on her seat to follow the brunette. The girls quickly trail behind, weapons in hand, ready for war.

 **Flaming Pink**

 **VIP Balcony**

" **Move,"** Beca's commanding tone does nothing to make Aubrey budge.

" **Beca, you aren't thinking straight. Do you want to be in tabloids for something as petty as this?"** Aubrey counters. **"Do you really want to have scandals tied to your name?"**

" **I don't care. That pink stinky bitch has messed with the wrong girl and I'm just going to let her know that—no, better yet, I'm going to make her and that bastard feel it,"** Beca half growls before setting her eyes back to the owner of Flaming Pink, the club which also happens to be Club Bellissimo's number one competition. Behind Beca, cheers erupt from the girls only to quieten down at Aubrey's glare.

" **How about Chloe? Do you think she'd want you to do this?"** Aubrey's words seem to finally hit something inside Beca as her shoulders slowly relax. **"You're supposed to be beside her right now instead of being in this ugly club,"** Aubrey adds, to drive her point. This time there is conflict in Beca's eyes.

" **But it's Chloe that bitch and that slime ball is messing with, Aubrey! Our Chloe! And nobody has the right to hurt her,"** Beca says, her voice faltering slowly against the music as the Bellas nod in agreement. Because nobody should hurt the source of the Bella's life and energy, Chloe Beale.

Aubrey was about to continue to convince her otherwise when an irritating voice speaks up from behind, **"Ah what a surprise this is. Club Bellissimo paying us a visit? Why is that? Getting bored of your… tasteless club?"** the female says in a slow teasing manner that makes anyone want to slap her. Aubrey's face turns dead serious before putting up her brightest smile and gracefully spinning around her heels to face the source of their anger.

" **Oh, Amanda, I think it's the other way around,"** Aubrey says in a perfect tone of sarcasm **. "Your club needs more of our presence to at least add a little flavour to it,"** she says as the girls react positively from behind, making side-comments about applying ice and water on _'burnt areas'_.

Amanda gives out a dry laugh, nodding before speaking once more, **"Please, Aubrey, when are you going to stop lying to yourself? My club has been here far longer than yours. As a matter of fact, Damien over here has** _ **tasted**_ **your club and yet he finds it more flavourful here,"** her snide remark causes Beca to step forward, causing Aubrey to quickly hold her back, her arm creating a barricade in front of Beca's chest. The DJ is fuming as Damien stands up with a smirk on his lips.

" **Tell Chloe I'm sorry it didn't work out but I had so much fun. She was… really exceptional,"** he says cockily as Amanda saunters back towards him to disgustingly plant a kiss on his lips.

" **Beca,"** Aubrey starts in a deep tone all too familiar among all the Bellas, her hand still stopping Beca from lunging forward.

" **Aubrey,"** Beca says in between gritted teeth, her chest heaving with anger.

" **Wait for it,"** Club Bellissimo's owner says softly, her eyes focused solely on Amanda who gives her a sickening smile, lifting her glass at her before turning back around towards the pink plush seats with Damien. As soon as their backs face them, Aubrey cranes her neck towards the girls, her eyes finally landing on Beca before slowly lowering her arm.

" **Attack,"**

No sooner has the word left her lips when Beca charges towards Damien and as soon as she catches his attention she lands a right hook straight to his jaw. Fat Amy screams her battle cry as they all charge on the incoming security trying to block them from Amanda. Fat Amy's full on charge knocks down three men instantly. Cynthia-Rose instantly punches one down hard while Lilly is on the floor, trapping one of the men in an arm lock. Flo is up on a guy's back, biting on his ear while Stacie is grabbing on to a guy's hair, one of her heels in her hand as she hits him with it painfully before hitting another guy on the crotch with her knee. Amidst the chaos, the space clears up, thanks to the girls, as Aubrey lands her focus on the terrified Amanda.

" **Come here you, fake piece of plastic. Nobody insults my girls or my club,"** she says while taking off her heels, settling them on a table primly before walking confidently towards the shrieking female. Amanda's fright turns into anger as she sees Aubrey but she should have known better. Nobody dares to fight a Posen—maybe except Chloe during that one time in college. And soon the poor owner of Flaming Pink is dragged helplessly on the floor by the hair.

Overall, the night had turned out to being a really interesting night indeed.

 **3 hours later**

 **Los Angeles Police Station**

" **What in the name of all aca-gods is going on?"** Chloe's voice rings out in shock as she stands in the middle of a room in the police station, looking at all her aca-sisters and their messed up state with her hands on her hips. She had just arrived a minute ago, rushing straight from one of her late night dance classes to the post-apocalyptic situation in front of her as she looks at each of her friends in horror.

Everyone had scratches, bruises, messy hair, smudged make-up and small cuts on some body parts. On the left side, Stacie and Flo are leaning on to each other, looking blankly into nothing while Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose were seated at the back both tending to their battle wounds. However, Chloe's questioning look zooms in at the left, towards the two people she cannot believe started all of it. Beca who looked like she didn't regret a thing sat next to a grumbling Aubrey. Both had their hands crossed in front of their chests and eyes avoiding Chloe's.

" **We didn't start it. We were provoked,"** Aubrey defends, squinting her eyes at the thought. **"I'm suing that stinky club,"** she adds determinedly as Beca nods and Chloe had to shake her head in disbelief for a number of reasons. One, Beca and Aubrey don't really agree on anything this easily. It seems that both her best friends have finally found a strong connection when it comes to hating someone. Two, Aubrey's physical involvement in anything chaotic like brawls and fights. And lastly, Beca Mitchell, standing at 5'2, knocking down her tall ex-boyfriend.

" **Aubrey is right. It was his fault,"** Beca spits out bitterly, motioning over to Damien who looked like he had been in a 12 round boxing match. He was alone, now that Amanda had abandoned him and despite his desperate pleas for Chloe to bail him out as well all he got was an innocent look.

" **I'm not his girl, he threatened to hurt me so my best friends came to protect me,"** she simply says to the police officer before mockingly giving Damien a flying kiss goodbye and walking out with the rest of the Bellas who were proudly cheering on her.

Heading back to her own car, her hand naturally finds Beca's and as the DJ looks at her apologetically, she shakes her head and smiles instead, **"Let's go home. I'm hungry,"** she says with a pout as Beca finally smiles for the first time that night.

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Club Bellissimo**

 **Downtown, Los Angeles**

" **Welcome,"** Aubrey's voice fluidly echoes across the whole room. The noise quietens down to murmurs and hushed voices as everyone waits in anticipation. Among them, Emily who's heart is just about to burst in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. She looks down on to her hands fidgeting on to the microphone she will be using in a couple of minutes now. This would be her first ever performance for Club Bellissimo. This is after all her debut as the newest Bella of Club Bellissimo. But despite the happiness her nerves were practically on edge that her whole body jolted when she was tapped at the back

Turning around, she sees Chloe who smiling warmly at her. She is wearing black shorts underneath a soft mini dress the same colour as Emily's and the rest of the Bellas, white. **"Don't think much, just enjoy. The stage is your home now, Em,"** she says sweetly before hugging her tightly. Emily needed that so much that she was almost in tears by the time they parted.

" **Thanks, Chloe,"** she says before her co-Bella gets hurriedly ushered away by a tech crew to her mark. Chloe would be opening the stage as she always does for the past two years and Emily can't imagine what she'd do if it were her. She'd probably die then come back to life and then die again.

" **The Bellas of Club Bellissimo, are all yours for tonight,"** Aubrey's voice carries on followed by deafening screams from the audience. The hype is surely building up along with Emily's feelings. Her co-Bellas pass her by one by one, giving her smiles and encouraging words as they position themselves to where they are supposed to be. Finally, Beca walks towards her, smirking as she bumps her fist against hers.

" **Be your awesome self and let loose,"** she says with a wink, facing her as she walks backwards towards the DJ's booth. Emily grins at that before another crew member leads her towards her spot. It was dark in the club so the staff had to carry small flashlights so they won't trip around wires and equipment below the stage.

" **So, are you ready…"** Aubrey smoothly asks, pausing as cheers erupt before continuing. **"To fall in love?"** the crowd goes wild and on cue Beca's music starts.

It starts slow and through the small monitor attached near her, Emily could see the lights flashing to the beat in the dark room. The music heightens, the distinguishable beats of different songs Emily is familiar with mashing together until it quietens after one last beat. The center of the stage slowly erupts with shades of pink and blue lights before melding together to create streaks of violet. It looked like the breath-taking view of outer space and in the center of it all is Chloe herself. The redhead's white dress reflected the mixture of those colours blending with the lights bathing the stage as if she was wearing the universe. The slow but strong beat starts once more and surprisingly, it's a complete opposite from any of Beca's music. This one is more sensual.

Beca's new beats have all gone sensual, to be honest, and there is only one person to blame and she's ironically dancing to that sensual song, her body swaying and rolling perfectly with every beat. Chloe drops down to her knees, legs spread apart and Emily is slightly worried that the famous DJ manning the booth might get too distracted and be unable to continue. Fortunately, the music goes on steadily as Chloe's voice finally drifts across the room.

' _ **Cause I have hella' feelings for you**_

 _ **I act like I don't fucking care**_

 _ **Like they ain't even there**_

' _ **Cause I have hella' feelings for you**_

 _ **I act like I don't fucking care**_

' _ **Cause I'm too fucking scared**_

In Emily's knowledge, the bubbly redhead curses only when drunk—or when locked in a room with Beca—that it is still surprises Emily when she hears her sing, emphasizing those very words. Chloe reaches out to a piece of cloth hanging above her, grabbing on to it, the material pulls her back up to her feet before using it to her advantage. She spins around with it and Emily catches that seductive look she throws up towards the DJ's booth onto another set of dark blue eyes before belting out her next lines.

 _ **I'm only a fool for you**_

 _ **And maybe you're too good for me**_

 _ **I'm only a fool for you**_

 _ **But I don't fucking care**_

The beat quickens a bit, reaching the breath-taking climax before hitting that one last note. Chloe's hand goes up in time with it and pink and blue smoke shoots up in different directions of the stage, crashing together and Chloe vanishes in it. Another new beat rises accompanied by a heavenly blend of voices as the smoke clears to present all the Bellas on stage. This time the music is upbeat with such sweet melody. The music builds up and the electronic beats blast in time to the swirling lights.

 _ **I've made my mind up**_

 _ **There's no way to change it**_

 _ **We have forced through too many stages**_

 _ **And I've caught you**_

 _ **And I won't leave your side**_

 _ **You are the only way out, so love I won't give up my promise**_

 _ **No, I won't leave you on your own**_

Emily inhales deeply, closing her eyes as she stands on the small platform that will push her up unto the stage any second now. She will finally be presented to the world and after this night, her name will be splattered all over the entertainment news. Everyone has been anticipating the new addition to the family and finally they'll be meeting her tonight.

The tempo slows down to the sound of the piano and Emily knows it's time. With the earpiece in her ear, the crew countdowns to three and she is finally lifted out into the bright lights and in front of everyone. She slowly appears in the center of her co-Bellas, her eyes opening as she lifts up her microphone, her lips part and spill out the first notes of her very own solo part.

 _ **There's no other way, no**_

 _ **You are my only way out**_

 _ **And since we came here together**_

 _ **We'll leave with each other, now**_

 _ **When no one else is around I'll lift you back off the ground**_

 _ **And since we came here together**_

 _ **We'll leave with each other now**_

Her heartbeat pounds to the beat and as soon as she sings the last three lines, the Bellas now accompanying her as their voices melded perfectly together building up to the climax. And that's when the bass finally drops in pure Beca 'effin Mitchell style. The lights brighten and confetti dust in blue and pink rains down on them like cosmic stardust while the crowd cheers in approval. Huge sparkling silver unicorn shaped balloons bounce around the audience.

To be honest, Club Bellissimo's themes have always been so extravagant and on point like the French Carnival theme on their first year which Aubrey chose. Followed by the Dark Renaissance last year which Stacie chose. All of which have been so strong and eye-catching. That is until this year's theme is introduced. Even Emily herself could not believe what she heard a month ago the 3rd Anniversary theme will be. More so, when she learned that Beca herself chose and decided it. Well, that is after having finally won a game of bowling against Chloe. Finally.

 _So now, ladies and gentlemen we present you Club Bellissimo's 3_ _rd_ _Anniversary theme:_ _ **'Love Unicorns in Space'**_

It was so unbelievable that Emily had to re-confirm it to Aubrey who couldn't even bear to say the name of this year's theme. The older Bella looked like she had given up on life at that point. And Emily wonders why Aubrey could never contest Beca's decision. It is also noticeable that whenever Beca wants something for the club Aubrey would—often times—agree, albeit reluctantly. Maybe it's because Beca rarely speaks out suggestions or maybe it's something else entirely and Emily has yet to actually ask of the club's history. All she knows is Aubrey owns and runs the place.

Nevertheless, Club Bellissimo's owner, who hasn't joined the Bellas in performing last year has finally stepped on stage for the third anniversary, much to everyone's delight, because in her words, _'To hell with it, unicorns and sparkly shit, I'm singing with all you pitches,'_

Emily smiles, feeling a rush of adrenaline inside her as she ends her solo, turning around with Cynthia-Rose behind her. The beat mashes into another and the next song comes up in perfect transition as Cynthia-Rose sings in her soulful voice. Dancing to the choreography, Emily looks beside her to see Fat Amy slyly giving her a thumbs up for a job well done. This time, Aubrey goes center stage. Stacie joins her for a duet, they part in time to let Flo do a perfect backflip routine. The second Flo's finishes, feet hitting the floor with a bright smile, pink and blue smoke shoots up to the ceiling. The crowd cheers loudly. The beat drops out to make way for Lilly's beatboxing before the beat resumes with Beca nodding at Lilly with appreciation. They dance in sync with Fat Amy up front before Chloe takes over. They sing as a group and Emily never felt so proud with all their hard work for the past few weeks.

 _ **Fall back and close your eyes  
I'm at the bottom, we can hide and be forgotten  
Come closer, say my name  
Say it forever, we can run away together  
And keep on crushing on our love like this  
On our love like this, on our love like this  
I'll keep on crushing on our love like this  
**_

 _ **We don't need to say the words 'cause we're speaking nonsense**_

They pause as the beat goes soft and slow once more, the song fades into an echo before Beca's melodic voice fills the entire room. The music now coming like gentle waves in a perfect sunny day.

 _ **Don't say anything at all  
**_

 _ **I'm drifting down  
I don't wanna' get pulled up  
Just get close to me, close to me  
**_

Emily notices Chloe's knowing smile next to her, knowing exactly that those words were meant only for her. She then composes herself quickly before they all sing out.

 _ **Fall back**_

The lights go crazy, blinking as Beca lets the beat go. The bass drops hard and everyone is in perfect exhilaration. The end is nearing as dark pink, violet and blue powder showers down on everyone along with more sparkling silver confetti, the white fabrics of their shirts creating the colour of galaxies exactly as they've envisioned it to be. And finally, Emily gets why Beca chose it. It is messy but it creates something beautiful, imperfectly beautiful and the experience is addictingly fun. It makes you jump, smile and laugh. It's like being a child again.

 _It is love._

They finish the routine perfectly with a bow and a couple of waves to the fans. Emily could only beam and wipe her tears as they all do a group hug because it just felt so right. Beca who has gone down from the DJ's booth finally speaks up after they break apart. Microphone in hand, she smiles as the crowd cheers and whistles before she could even complete a sentence.

" **Thank you, sincerely, from the Bellissimo family,"** she says, looking over at the girls who nod and send flying kisses over to everyone.

" **This is a very special year for us because we're not only celebrating our 3** **rd** **Anniversary but also two more important things,"** Beca starts as she puts an arm around Emily while the Bellas shout and cheer in joy behind them. **"Club Bellissimo presents its newest member tonight, our lovely Bellissimo baby,"** Beca smiles and Emily could feel another batch of tears coming. Now she knows how it feels and she completely understands the mixed emotions one feels in moments like this.

" **Emily Junk,"** Beca finally says and Emily's tears finally pour down at the sound of deafening cheers and screams of approval. On her other side, Chloe hands over tissue, getting teary eyed herself as she softly rubs Emily's back. Emily wipes her tears before taking the microphone being handed to her by Beca.

At that moment all she could say is thank you, her mind going blank at the overwhelming emotions so she goes for the one other thought left in her mind,

" **Dreams do come true!"** she sniffs and smiles at how stupid she must look. **"I love being a Bella!"** she faces all the girls this time and genuinely looks at each one of them.

" **I love all of you. Thank you,"** she says and gets the similar warm reply from all of them before getting engulfed by hugs and kisses. She hands the microphone back to Beca who proceeds to thank their sponsors and staff.

" **And of course, to our boss, Aubrey Posen who is** _ **always**_ **chill and patient with us, thank you** _ **so**_ **much,"** Beca says in perfect sarcasm while Aubrey replies from behind, _"I'm deducting your salary, Beca"_ to which Beca smiles mockingly at.

" **To, Fat Amy who provided us tonight with the unicorns you see all around us. You always bring so much fun to the family,"** she admits motioning over to the balloons before adding, **"Please don't take those home, she wants them back, security will be checking,"** Beca announces rather seriously as Fat Amy nods in approval. When the Australian looks over to her side, she mistakenly makes eye-contact with Aubrey who threatens her, _'Don't you dare put those in my house or my hotel,'_. And this elicits a groan of disapproval from the most daring member of the group.

" **To Cynthia-Rose, I've said this countless of times, your voice is the soul of the Bella music,"** Beca says before getting really serious again, **"And Please don't forget to buy at least two signed copies of her album before you go home. It's on the left corner near the bar, again security will be checking,"** Beca clears her throat as she looks back at Cynthia-Rose who looks at her in approval, doing some sort of gangster hand sign at her.

" **To Flo, our most versatile member, thank god no injuries tonight. Last week was a false alarm, don't believe anything in the internet, please,"** she reminds them as Flo elegantly bows at the audience.

" **Next up, Stacie, our group's visual and eye-candy. Yes, people grab a copy of** _ **that**_ **magazine. Left corner near the bar,"** Beca says again motioning over to the section over to the spot before Aubrey suddenly gets hold of the microphone to give additional important reminders, **"Also, don't leave it lying in public places like the playgrounds or schools, please, please don't,"** Aubrey begs as all the girls shake their heads at a smirking Stacie who winks at the howling men at the back.

" **Moving on,"** Beca finally says before motioning over to the next member. **"To Lilly, the backbone of the Bella beat, thank you for helping and collaborating with me in composing our music sets. You will always be our crazy little flower,"** Beca says before lowering her voice _"Please just don't burn someone's hair again, security will definitely, always check on you,"_ the rest of the girls nod at that while Aubrey sighs at the memory. The talented Asian however, only mumbles something odd about the sun god.

" **And lastly,"** Beca takes a deep breathe while the girls all smile knowingly at the redhead of the group, currently standing next to the DJ. Emily looks at them happily, her grin uncontrollable as she holds on to an equally giddy Stacie whose arms are circling around her. Because when it comes to romance Stacie understands best.

" **To my favourite person. She who, completes me,"** Beca starts, a genuine smile forming on her lips. **"The heart of my music and the life of this club,"** the DJ pauses as her hand finds Chloe's. **"The person who without her my life will never have such beautiful colour,"** This time she faces the blushing redhead.

" **To** **the person stuck to me forever till I die or probably even in the afterlife, my best friend, my love, my wife, Chloe Mitchell. Thank you for being mine,"** Beca breathes out before being wrapped tightly in Chloe's arms as she whispers the three words that makes Beca smile.

Behind them, the girls all with their cell phones and cameras out to record the whole thing on video. And since it's such a special moment, the Bellas aren't going to let the opportunity pass without teasing and getting the crowd to chant for them to kiss.

" **Seriously, you guys!"** Beca eyes them in disbelief.

" **Do it or I'll fire you both!"** Aubrey yells with a smile while Fat Amy pushes Beca from behind towards a giggling Chloe. The two look at each other, seeming to already read each other's thoughts as Chloe closes the gap. Beca meets her halfway and captures her lips. They kiss sweetly before breaking apart, blushing as the crowd cheer appreciatively. That's when Stacie and Cynthia-Rose sing out Rihanna's 'S &M'. Lilly's beatbox starts and the rest of the Bellas break out in full a cappella, partying on stage as Beca shakes her head in disbelief. But then her resolve seems to start to wan when Chloe starts singing and moving her hips against hers. They then go silent as they all motion towards Beca who finally gives in and starts to sing to the infamous 'No Diggity'.

Emily wishes she could stay in this moment, seeing all her sisters together happily singing like they always did in Barden, their smiles brightening the stage even more. Chloe was right, this is Emily's home now. This club and this stage is where she wants to spend the rest of her life. She can't wait to perform again. This is her new addiction and she isn't planning on stopping. Most importantly, she wants to pass this addiction to the world. Because she believes everyone must experience such feeling, the feeling of being in love and alive. So she's going to keep singing not only for herself but to inspire others. That's really what the Bellas all aim for.

This is the real meaning of Club Bellissimo.

* * *

 **Hello, gorgeous. We know what your heart desires. We know what excites you. We have it here and we're going to give it all for you. So come, let go, forget all your worries, take a leap and be ready to fall madly in love here, at Club Bellissimo.**

 **See you soon, love**

 **-Bella**

* * *

Finally, we've reached the end! Thank you so much to all the readers. Your reviews mean so much to me, no matter how short or long, all of them are well appreciated.

I hate goodbyes so that's why this chapter is soooo damn long-'cause how do you end something so good? I guess that's why I'm making another fanfic and nope, it's not going to be a continuation or a spin-off to this one (still Bechloe though!). I still have to think that one thoroughly first before I decide to make it.

Anyways, I feel so happy whenever I look back at the whole story and I hope you guys do too. I'm going to be improving more on writing so thank you for also being patient and understanding to a newbie like me. I really really appreciate all the support and love.

Also, before I forget, I have to give credit to all these amazing "Beca Mitchell beats". They are actually from very talented artists: Porter Robinson (Lionhearted -Arty Remix); Blackbear (Idfc - Tarro Remix); Madeon (Only Way Out ft. Vancouver Sleep Clinic) & (Nonsense ft. Mark Foster). To all the music from High Highs, Mitchl, Novo Amor (the reason why Chapter 7 - Anchor was too painful, you guys), Vancouver Sleep Clinic, Jai Wolf (love Brittany Snow's MV), Madeline (who sang that lovely OST in Anna Camp's BEAUTIFUL movie 'One Night') that has pushed and inspired me when I write, keeping the vibe going and squeezing ideas into my brain. And lastly the popular tunes from Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Enrique Iglesias, Frank Ocean and Oh Wonder (their song 'Drive' which Brittany and Kelley covered). I cannot stress any more just how much music was involved in creating this story.

Again, thank you and have a good day, loves!

-redchocopanda


End file.
